


PIDE AL TIEMPO QUE VUELVA...

by Serena4



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: ¿De verdad creyeron los Vengadores que las líneas de tiempo quedaron restablecidas?Entonces... ¿Por qué están apareciendo multiversos? Steve Rogers lo supo, él mismo creó una realidad alterna para vivir el sueño de su vida. Pero no se trata de él... se trata de la línea que Loki creó en 2012 robando el Teseracto. Esta gema no pudo restituírse, esta línea temporal no pudo alinearse... ¿Qué sucedió después de su desaparición?De pronto, aparecen fantasmas del pasado en la vida de Thor...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. EL TESORO MÁS HERMOSO.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/serena-4/art/Black-Wings-has-my-Angel-739072726

-¿Te vas a morir, Nana?

La anciana cuidadora abrió los cansados ojos, todavía brillantes, todavía lúcidos… la despedida era triste, pero no lo podía detener, su tiempo había llegado. Le dolía dejar solo a aquel amado niño, se quedaba sin absolutamente nadie en el universo, pero lo había criado fuerte, digno y confiaba que las Nornas se hicieran cargo de que su destino se cumpliera.

-No debes penar por mí… mi camino hacia el Valhalla se abre ante mis ojos… no llores, querido. Tu vida apenas comienza, y debes salir a su encuentro… siempre te consideré como a mi hijo más pequeño, te amo como he amado a los nobles niños que eduqué, con todo mi corazón…

Engla cerró los ojos para siempre ese mismo atardecer, fue incinerada con honor, y ninguna lágrima cayó en público, de los ojos de aguamarina del muchacho. Aunque terminada la ceremonia, la pequeña casa donde había vivido, crecido y jugado, se convertía en un enorme y vacío contenedor de tristeza… la servidumbre ya había sido despedida, su ropa estaba empacada, incluso, los pasajes que lo llevarían muy lejos de ahí, permanecían bien guardados en su bolso de viaje… todo estaba listo, lo discutió largamente con la dulce dama en las semanas previas, como si ella presintiera su partida, llevaba noches consecutivas recomendándole qué hacer cuando ella faltara… Enlga también le habló un poco de su nacimiento, el doloroso pasado de un padre prisionero, cuyos derechos a dar vida estaban cancelados y por eso, jamás se le informó de su supervivencia. 

Tomó los rollos holográficos que estaban sobre la mesa… se los sabía de memoria y en más de una ocasión intentó romperlos, quemarlos, olvidar las decisiones que se tomaron creyendo que eran por su bien… pero no lo hizo, no pudo, escuchar las palabras de consuelo que encerraban le daban cierta paz, especialmente uno de ellos: “Yo, Frigga de Asgard, Madre de todo, por mi derecho divino y para salvaguardarte de la ira sinsentido de mi real esposo y Rey, juro que te buscaré… que reestableceré tus derechos y recibirás todo el amor de tus padres, a quienes por el presente, debo esconder tu nacimiento, mi corazón está cruelmente herido, tuve que mentirle a mi propio hijo diciéndole que naciste muerto… no cuestiones mi decisión, la Ley que condena sin derecho a indulto a los nacidos en prisión es clara y contundente, pero no permitiré que la guillotina termine con tu vida, aun cuando signifique desobedecer a mi propio esposo, a mi Rey.”

-¿Qué culpa tuve yo? –murmuraba en cada ocasión que activaba el rollo, como si hacerlo cambiara las palabras grabadas por la hermosa y serenamente majestuosa dama que sonreía dulcemente en la imagen holográfica- Yo no desee mi nacimiento, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres… ¿Por qué fui castigado de esta forma?

-“Eres hijo de dos Dioses, Vaenn… no eres hijo de una mujer y un hombre, sino de dos Dioses. Tu destino no es común, tu vida es un tesoro valioso que confío a mi leal Engla, ella te cuidará en tanto yo pueda regresar y restituirte, decirte toda la verdad y devolverte los derechos que tan injustamente se te arrebataron… Ten piedad en tu juicio especialmente al padre que te llevó en su vientre, puedo jurarte que hasta el día de hoy, sufre cruelmente tu ausencia, no se conforma y reniega de las acciones que lo llevaron a prisión. Debo permitir que siga creyendo que estás en el limbo, que moriste antes de respirar por primera vez, su dolor es enorme, pero no tanto como si por las leyes hubieses sido ejecutado. Perdónalo, ámalo… porque merece ser perdonado, merece ser amado…”

-Y mi nana ahora está muerta… y la dama Frigga, está muerta… y mi padre está muerto… ¿Qué queda para mí?

Metió los rollos en su bolso, con todo cuidado, y después, se acurrucó en la enorme poltrona frente a la chimenea. No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, como tampoco escuchó el momento en que Devastadores sin escrúpulos, al saber que la vieja dueña de aquella casa había muerto, se metieron con la intención de saquear cualquier objeto que les fuera útil… Vaenn se dio cuenta que los ladrones pensaban que la casa estaba vacía, con sigilo, tomó su maleta y su bolso, los colocó fuera aprovechando la ventana rota y regresó, procurando no ser descubierto, para cerrar muy bien la puerta principal, puso aldaba también en las otras dos ventanas del piso bajo y derramó todo el aceite de la cocina, el de las lámparas y lo encendió… de inmediato se inició un fuego silencioso que dejaría atrapados en el piso superior a los intrusos. Saltó por la ventana, recitó un conjuro y selló con magia todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

Se echó a caminar sin volver la mirada, ni siquiera una sola vez se detuvo a ver como su hogar se consumía, tampoco le importó escuchar los gritos de alarma de los vecinos al darse cuenta del incendio, ni los aullidos de auxilio de los Devastadores. Vaenn caminó alejándose para siempre de su casa y del recuerdo de la dulce Nana Engla…

***

-Yo puedo darte la invitación a la subasta… pero te costará…- el Devastador se relamió los bigotes, aunque vestía como vagabundo, aquel hombre tenía un aire aristocrático difícil de ignorar… 

-Vas a tener el honor de llevarme- dijo el hombre, sacando un brazo musculoso y una mano con agarre de hierro de la pesada capa de lana tejida y tomando de las solapas al bandido, obligándolo a obedecer, su voz grave y contundente, tenía el don de mando suficiente para convencerlo- Me vas a presentar como un Coleccionista muy rico, y te vas a asegurar que yo esté presente cuando salgan a la venta las piezas principales…

Una mano azul y delicada se interpuso, evitando que el rubio alto y corpulento terminara por arrancar la nariz del devastador de una mordida. Atemorizado, el delincuente aceptó guiarlos, y la comitiva fue de esa forma, introducida al sitio donde la venta de objetos robados y rapiñados, sería puesta a la venta.

-No puedo creer que se subasten objetos que pertenecían a tu hermano…- murmuró uno de los integrantes del grupo, con aspecto de un mapache terrestre- Se supone que tu pagas muy bien todo lo que se encuentre y se devuelva… ¿Para qué separar estos objetos y subastarlos? ¿Por moda absurda?

-Ya lo dijiste- agregó la mujer de piel azul y partes robóticas- Es lo más preciado por los coleccionistas, reunir las tres joyas del Dios del Engaño… y quien logre reunirlas, tendrá acceso al lugar donde se escondió la tiara cornamentada. El tesoro máximo que todo el universo está buscando…

-¿Y por qué un adorno para el cabello es tan importante? Y mejor aún… ¿Qué es una tiara cornamentada?

Guardaron silencio cuando entraron al salón de subastas, en las pantallas aparecían imágenes de los objetos de esa noche… los artículos eran llamativos y valiosos; armas bañadas en platino, joyas de distintas procedencias y antiguos pergaminos de civilizaciones lejanas. El mapache abrió los ojos con codicia al ver las armas, pero sabía que no venían por ellas… que ni siquiera les hacían falta, aunque muchas mostraban grabados relacionados con la cultura Asgardiana. Sin soltar al devastador, los tres recorrieron la sala para llegar al sitio donde se registraban para postular.

-Yo no puedo entrar… es en serio… tendrán que seguir solos, si creen que yo los puedo ayudar, se equivocan… solo aceptan quien deje un depósito de cien millones de unidades…

-¿Qué? ¿Cien millones de unidades? Devastador loco… ¿Quién lleva encima esa fortuna?

-Cállate liebre… vamos a depositar y entremos…

Sorprendidos, observaron como, aparentemente sin problemas, el rubio pagó la cantidad solicitada y obtuvo acceso a una subasta privada, entraron para caminar por un pasillo que los llevó a una sala muchísimo más lujosa. El trato que les dieron fue de verdaderos potentados… una copa de elegante licor color magenta, una paleta con un número y deliciosos bocadillos llevados por lindas chicas y jóvenes semidesnudos en bandejas de oro y plata.

-Cuanta opulencia…

-Cierto… ¿Por qué tenemos tres semanas buscando refacciones para la chatarra voladora del “Milano” cuando el gordito tiene efectivo para comprar una nave nueva?

-“La pieza de esta noche es, señoras y señores”- dijo la voz del subastador, llamando la atención de la selecta concurrencia, que apenas llegaban a medio centenar de personas- “Es quizá la más buscada del momento… no lo dejaremos para el final, porque es necesario que la transacción se realice, es por seguridad de todos. Una vez comprada, toda la responsabilidad será del nuevo dueño… la puja base son cien millones y las subsecuentes, mínimo de tres millones…”

Una linda chica, ataviada sensualmente, entró entonces, llevando entre sus brazos una urna de cristal. La pantalla enfocó la pieza que se guardaba dentro y entonces ya no hubo dudas… Thor, que era el hombre alto y rubio, reconoció de inmediato el broche de uru y platino que pertenecía a Loki… estaba manchado y algo torcido, lo que el subastador explicó como resultado de la explosión de la nave “Statemen”, que sucumbió al ataque de Thanos… “Parece que la mancha marrón que presenta, es la sangre del Dios de las Mentiras… esta joya vale, vale mucho… y con ella solo les faltarán dos para encontrar el tesoro oculto de Loki…”

-No es su sangre…- murmuró Thor, amargamente- Su sangre tenía el color del cielo de Midgard, la que corre por las venas de los Jötnar… esa sangre es mía…

-Imaginen el poder que podrían conseguir… ¿Quien lo puede saber?- continuó el anunciador- Quizá reuniendo las tres joyas se convoque su magia… poseer la magia del Dios de las Travesuras… ¡Las posibilidades son tantas!

Thor estaba, literalmente, echando chispas… sus dedos se crisparon mientras una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerlo, Rocket hizo una mueca de placer… gozaba como ninguno cuando se armaba un alboroto, Nébula, más fría en su pensamiento, localizó y memorizó las posibles rutas de escape, así como la ubicación de los guardias de seguridad. No estaban seguros si el hijo de Odín se atrevería a irrumpir la subasta, el lugar estaba lleno y el pánico podía aumentar el caos y provocar más heridos de los prudentes. Pero sí sabían que Thor estaba furioso, después de ser informado de la venta clandestina de objetos Asgardianos, de pertenencias arrancadas probablemente del cuerpo inerte de su hermano, tan solo imaginar tal profanación le hacía hervir la sangre.

-El gordito va a explotar…- murmuró Rocket, sincronizándose con la hija de Tanos.

Pero sucedió otra cosa, la mujer que llevaba la urna lanzó un grito de dolor, soltando el preciado objeto… todos los presentes exclamaron al verla caer, con una daga clavada en la parte alta del abdomen… la confusión comenzó, pero Thor y los guardianes de la galaxia presentes conservaron la calma, observaron atentamente y ubicaron, entre la multitud que comenzaba a correr en desbandada, a un preadolescente, o quizá un niño, que ágil y veloz, tomó la joya de entre los cristales que rompió utilizando un arma sónica… con su presa entre las manos, corrió como un gamo intentando escapar.

-Afuera- le dijo Thor a Nébula- Liebre, síguelo de cerca…

Rocket saltó sobre las cabezas de las personas, trepó hasta la cornisa y salió por el mismo hueco en la ventila que usó el escurridizo muchacho, apenas pudo verlo alejarse a toda velocidad intentando perderse entre los techos de los edificios. Lo persiguió por varios minutos hasta que logró acercarse un poco, pero nunca lo suficiente para echarle la mano encima.

-¡Ya ríndete!- le gritó, mientras halaba aire con fuerza- Maldito sea, me hago viejo para estas cosas…

-¡Deja de perseguirme, rata gigante!- exclamó el fugitivo, volviéndose para lanzar algo que parecían dagas de energía mágica.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso puede hacerme daño!- se molestó Rocket, esquivando exitosamente el ataque- ¿Acaso estás loco?

El chico rió de medio lado, y aumentó la velocidad de escape. Pero no avanzó demasiado antes de toparse con una esbelta y firme figura femenina, que lo hizo dar un traspiés y caer de costado.

-No te marches sin hablar con nosotros…- le dijo, arrebatándole la joya que había rodado de su mano- Tienes bastante valor, me placería que nos contaras por qué dedicas tus habilidades al robo…

-Yo no estoy robando- respondió el aludido, irguiéndose con altanería- Solo restituyo la propiedad.

-Si… como no…- jadeó Rocket llegando y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, para recobrar la respiración- ¿Quién eres?

-¿No me conocen? Soy Loki de Asgard…- concluyó triunfante el adolescente, alzando la barbilla y haciendo un ademán para elevarse por el aire, al mismo tiempo que forzaba la joya robada a escapar de la mano de Nébula para ir a posarse sobre la blanca mano propia- Y yo hago lo que yo quiero.

Sorprendidos, ya no intentaron retenerlo… evidentemente aquel bribonzuelo se divertía burlándose de ellos. Y cuando ya creía que se salía con la suya, una fuerte descarga lo fulminó, haciéndolo perder el sentido y caer pesadamente. Nébula apenas pudo evitar que cayera de cabeza contra el concreto del techo…

-Pobrecillo…- murmuró Rocket, resguardando nuevamente la joya- Parece muy decidido a convertirse en un idiota estilo Quill…

***

“Loki”… ¿Cómo podía ser “Loki”? Si era un niño… pero de alguna manera, pudo entrar a la bóveda que el difunto Rey Odín tenía en Xandar, y de la que Thor supo cuando se le llamó para que diera el visto bueno a las últimas entradas y salidas registradas… Las imágenes no dejaban lugar a dudas, se trataba del mismo adolescente, que también firmaba como “Loki Odinson” quien durante las recientes semanas sacó monedas de oro y guardó diferentes objetos en la supuestamente secreta y súper segura bóveda… ¿Cómo logró falsificar sus credenciales para que los cerrojos lo reconocieran y se abrieran? ¿Por qué comprar artefactos a los devastadores y robar precisamente la joya de Loki? En todo caso, pudo sacar cualquier artículo de uru, metal muy preciado en los Nueve Reinos y los mundos externos, una espada de uru pagaría sin problemas cualquier joya que ambicionara, por muy costosa que fuera…

El adolescente no tenía arriba de doce o trece años, pero su apariencia hacía estremecer a Thor… tenía el mismo tono blanco de su piel, la misma negra cabellera, el mismo cuerpo esbelto y estilizado… y poseía magia, eso lo dejó muy claro… podía lanzar dagas, levitar y crear hechizos complicados… pero NO ERA LOKI… no podía serlo…

Lo observó mientras dormía, aturdido por el golpe… era como volver a ver a su hermano adoptivo, era como regresar en el tiempo a la dorada juventud, cuando Asgard florecía y ellos eran inocentes… y como inocentemente también, se buscaban, se procuraban, descubrían el placer de la cercanía y la agonía de la separación… porque Thor no tenía paz cuando salía con los escuadrones de Einherjar, no dormía, pasaba las horas contemplando las estrellas y anhelando regresar… el perfume a sándalo y vainilla de la piel de Loki era lo único que le proporcionaba sosiego… cerca de él dormía como un niño, lejos de él, moría de ansiedad…

-Por todo lo eterno…- murmuró el adolescente cuando al despertar, se reconoció en un sitio desconocido, sacando al rubio de su ensueño y regresándole el gesto osco a la cara.

Thor arrojó a los pies del joven las ropas y el bolso que encontró en la bóveda, le informó que había cambiado los candados y ya no le sería posible acceder a robar el patrimonio de su pueblo, ni tampoco usarla como almacén o como hotel.

-Los Nova Corps ofrecen una recompensa jugosa por ti… mis amigos viven de cobrar esas recompensas, dime una sola razón para no cederte a ellos y que te entreguen a la justicia de los Xandarianos.

El muchacho no pareció perder la calma, Thor admiró su sangre fría, era digna de aquel cuyo nombre usurpaba, pero aquella altanería merecía un buen susto y estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Con una sonrisa socarrona, el joven se encogió de hombros, levantó del suelo sus pertenencias, revisando si el contenedor de los rollos holográficos había sido abierto, al comprobar que estaba todavía el candado íntegro, levantó su mirada de aguamarina y dijo:

-Soy el hijo de Loki Laufeyson.

***

-¿Qué opinas?

Thor se colocó a un lado del maduro soldado, todavía erguido, todavía con la mirada azul brillante y la mente más lúcida que nunca. Los años le dieron la experiencia y la serenidad que siempre había buscado, pero contemplar a aquel preadolescente, lo inquietó más de lo que quería confesar. Steve Rogers arqueó la ceja, curvó los labios hacia abajo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Se parece mucho a tu hermano Loki, hasta sus estos son similares. Quizá está diciendo toda la verdad… ¿Quién dice que el Dios de los Engaños no se reservó un último truco y procreó una descendencia?

-Es imposible- negó Thor, con ademanes vehementes- Absolutamente imposible… ¡Yo lo sabría! Loki no tenía secretos para mí, te lo puedo jurar por lo más sagrado… 

-¿Y si él no lo sabía?

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?- replicó el rubio, sintiendo erizarse cada cabello de su piel.

El adolescente Groot definitivamente había encontrado un compañero de videojuegos… sentados en una de las estancias, frente a una de las enormes pantallas, devorando golosinas y comida chatarra, los dos jóvenes podían pasar horas entretenidos. Lo cual daba a los mayores el suficiente tiempo para deliberar en asamblea lo que debían hacer con el que se decía hijo de Loki.

Bruce recibió la llamada de Thor dos semanas atrás, cuando le anunció que estaban terminando de reparar el “Milano” y que viajarían directo a Midgard. Le contó brevemente su encuentro con el muchacho y le manifestó las dudas que carcomían su alma. El Profesor Hulk se sintió conmovido… en los tiempos de los Revengers, en la nave salvavidas, antes de encontrarse fatalmente con Thanos, él atestiguó la reconciliación de los hermanos, lo complicado que fue reencontrarse y entenderse, perdonarse, dejar atrás sus diferencias y reconocer los esfuerzos del Legítimo Rey de Jötunheim por reivindicarse… los secretos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón. Por eso se puso en contacto de inmediato con el ex Capitán América. Lo sacó de su retiro voluntario y lo convenció de estar presente cuando Thor y el joven Loki aterrizaran.

-Es… extraño y deprimente estar aquí sin los demás…- refunfuñó Thor, sintiendo enorme y vacía la sala de reuniones favorita, donde muchas veces Tony Stark ofreciera abundantes cenas y brillantes recepciones a Los Vengadores- Sin el hombre de Metal, sin Clint, y sobre todo sin Nat… 

-Quizá el tiempo que has estado fuera te impide procesar tu duelo, amigo mío…- lo consoló Banner, acercándole un tarro de cerveza y una tabla de cortes de carne- Pero pronto estarán aquí todos los nuevos: Bucky, Falcon, o sea Sam, y el famoso niño araña, que es tan impresionantemente inteligente como lo era Tony… y Wanda, y el Rey de Wakanda… todos son grandes prospectos para tomar nuestros lugares como los héroes más Poderosos de la Tierra. Y están ansiosos por escucharte, por aprender de tu experiencia y tu sabiduría.

-¿De mí? Si apenas estoy recuperándome a mí mismo de todas las pérdidas… de todas las muertes…

-Bien, porque recuperar una parte de tu familia puede ser justamente lo que necesitas. Anda Steve, cuéntanos exactamente lo que viste en Asgard… cuando viajaste para entregar el martillo mágico a su línea de tiempo.

-¿No esperamos por los demás?

-Quizá esto solo pertenece a tu privacidad, Thor… primero escúchame y por atención, debes saber cada cosa que vi, cada situación que conocí… y te lo juro por mi honor, todo lo que diré es la verdad,

-Cuanto misterio- se burló un poco el hijo de Odín, vaciando su tarro hasta la mitad y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá- Desde que levantaste mi martillo, eres un hombre que respeto, Rogers, aunque no comprendo tu decisión de envejecer… cuando puedes ser joven para siempre, y elegiste no serlo… es extraño.

-Hablaremos sobre mí en otra ocasión, Thor, escucha… respecto a ese joven que se dice llamar Loki y ser su hijo… es completamente cierto… su nombre verdadero es Vaenn, Loki lo nombró así porque significa preciado, valioso y hermoso. Loki gestó a esa criatura mientras tu pacificabas los mundos en rebelión y te debatías entre tus deberes y tus sentimientos. Pero… Loki no lo conoció, no lo vió nunca, no escuchó su llanto al nacer… a Loki se le dijo que el niño estaba muerto desde su vientre, que nada se podía remediar…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Thor palideció al enterarse, si algo en su interior deseaba que fuera verdad, era que el joven fuera hijo de su hermano, pero todo su ser se rebelaba al mismo tiempo, y aquellos sentimientos contradictorios le causaban un vacío en medio del pecho- ¿Quién te dijo tal atrocidad? ¿Quién se atrevió a crear tal historia?

-La Reina de Asgard, la Dama Frigga- replicó Steve, sereno y confiado en sus palabras- Tu madre me lo dijo. No te violentes, recuerda que el tiempo estuvo a mi disposición, que pude elegir regresar una y otra vez para cerciorarme de que las gemas y tu martillo fueran restituidos al momento exacto y reestablecer las líneas temporales… pero ella… ella lo sabía, lo supo siempre… era mágica. Y sabía lo que podía evitar y lo que no… ella me confió un secreto supremo, dejó en mí el callarlo para siempre o revelarlo… Por muchos años pensé en eso, que no haría falta decírselo a nadie, como pensé que ese niño finalmente estaba extraviado y nunca lo encontraría. Muerto a manos de Thanos quizá, desvanecido en el gran chasquido, o en cualquier accidente natural en su vida… pero que llegara a tí, que su existencia se cruzara con tu destino, me lo deja en claro: Thor, necesitas saber que es cierto, Vaenn es hijo de Loki… 

-Tiemblo al confirmarlo… -murmuró Thor, con evidente emoción en el temblor de su voz grave- pero una parte de mi corazón está celebrándolo ya mismo…

-Entonces tranquiliza a tu entusiasta corazón… o prepáralo… porque te falta la otra mitad de la noticia: Vaenn también es hijo tuyo.

-No me asombra para nada enterarme- agregó el Profesor verde, alzando las cejas y mirando a Steve- ¡Tantos secretos revelados en la vida de nuestro buen vikingo!

***

Vaenn frotó sus muñecas al verlas libres de los brazaletes de restricción, las únicas cadenas que podían limitar su fuerza y su magia. Alzó los ojos de aquamarina y permitió que un par de cristalinas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas de durazno. Thor tenía un nudo en la garganta… ¡Cuántas veces Loki lloró en sus brazos! A veces de rabia, a veces de dolor… y muchas más de felicidad… puso una rodilla en el suelo y lo recibió para acunarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, el adolescente corrió para estrecharlo, para sentir por vez primera, la caricia de su padre… percibió su poder, la gracia de su amparo… el naciente sentimiento en su corazón. Thor dejó que un ronco sollozo rompiera el aire… estaba ahí… el fruto de un amor que en aquel tiempo todavía ni uno ni otro podían aceptar… una oportunidad de rectificar y volver a plantar los pies en suelo firme, dejar atrás por fin todo su dolor y centrarse en conocer y venerar aquel inesperado varón, copia del amor de su vida, su primogénito.

-Perdóname…- murmuró- Juro que no sabía de tu existencia… y me duele tanto el tiempo que pasaste en soledad… y me rompe el corazón saber que Loki no te conoció… ¡Perdóname, Vaenn! ¡Perdóname!

-Mentiría si digo que no crecí odiándolos…- dijo el joven- Aun cuando mi Nana me decía que mis padres no tenían la culpa de abandonarme, yo los odiaba… a ambos… después, antes de que muriera, me hizo recordar a mi abuela, a la Reina Frigga. Yo casi no la recuerdo… ella también se fue cuando yo eran tan pequeño… cuando la memoria no me formó imágenes y sensaciones que me reconfortaran, pero… cuando vi su holograma, cuando escuché sus palabras explicando la tragedia de mi nacimiento, lo que salvarme significó para mi padre… entonces, perdoné a Loki. Perdoné por su doloroso sacrificio, porque pensaba morir junto a mí, porque calló para no dañarme, escondió su gestación esperanzado en que nadie informara al Rey y la infame Ley no se cumpliera, pero Odín lo supo y mi abuela tomó decisiones radicales… mi padre Loki creyó que nací muerto, su genuino dolor alejó el deseo de Odín para vengarse más, para ensañarse más con él, su propio hijo adoptivo… y a ti, que seguías vivo, que seguías victorioso, sin que te importara para nada el encarcelamiento de Loki, que no te diste cuenta porque jamás lo visitaste… a ti, Dios del Trueno… solo te odié más…

-¿Qué dices?- Thor estaba estupefacto, no esperaba las duras palabras de Vaenn, lo soltó porque en realidad, luchaba por separarse… lo observó retroceder, miró su rostro adusto, su mirada de hielo, que de pronto se encendió con tonos carmesí… sí, era hijo de Loki, su naturaleza de gigante de hielo, de ser de fuego, se asomaba sin recato- Te he pedido perdón… hablemos… Si cometí errores en el pasado, es necesario repararlos.

-El cuerpo de mi padre flota en el espacio desde años atrás… ¿Por qué no lo has buscado?- exclamó Vaenn, rechinando los dientes con rabia- Los devastadores lo convirtieron en un trofeo, lo rapiñan… lo profanan… ¿Qué hiciste para salvarlo? ¿Por qué permites que continúe extraviado? El alma de mi padre Loki no descansa en Valhalla porque no se le permite entrar… porque nadie santifica su muerte, porque no se le honra con un funeral. Y yo no tengo nombre porque nadie me reconoció… si muero, mi alma vagará en el limbo, sin poder llegar a Hel o al paraíso…

-Vaenn, si eso te importa tanto, podemos buscarlo…

-Eso he hecho hasta el día que me detuviste… a eso dedicaré mi vida y la ofrendaré si es necesario. Pero no te necesito… ¡No te necesito, no me hiciste falta! Creciste rodeado del amor de tus padres ¿No es así? ¿Qué se siente crecer sin nada? Tú no lo sabes, pero yo te lo diré… odias, Thor, Dios del Trueno… odias mucho… y buscas lastimar a los que pudieron amarte y no lo hicieron…

-¡Vaenn! ¡Vaenn no te marches!

El hijo de Loki, el hijo de Thor, demostró tener no solo la fuerza y la magia de sus padres… demostró tener también su terquedad. No sirvió de mucho la solicitud del rubio… apenas se vió libre de sus cadenas, apenas fingió un poco de emoción… demostró la verdad de su alma, el resentimiento y el rencor. Y el desapego… veneraba el recuerdo del Dios Embustero y aborrecía al Dios del Trueno, se elevó en el aire en un ejercicio de levitación bien dominado y se desvaneció. Thor sabía que continuaba en la habitación, invisible… así que llamó a su hacha con la intención de lanzarle un rayo y aturdirlo, de impedir que escapara nuevamente… ¡No podía perderlo! No cuando acababa de conocerlo.

-Deja que se vaya…- dijo Rogers, colocando su mano en el poderoso brazo, impidiendo que su arma se llenara de energía- No lo obligues en este momento. Necesitas prepararte para él, para saber como salvarlo de su propia toxicidad… Vaenn está tan lleno de rencor… no lo pierdas, no lo conviertas en otro Loki…

-¡En otro Loki! ¡Cierto!- exclamó Thor, con una revelación en su cabeza- A mi pobre hermano lo perdí porque mi padre lo utilizó… y cuando lo recuperé, él… y yo… yo le dije que era el peor… ¡Yo no creí en él! ¡Entregó el teseracto! ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

-Te estaba salvando, Thor- añadió Bruce, acercándose también- Thanos equilibraba, Thanos asesinaba solo a la mitad… si él fallecía por su mano, entonces tú no morirías. Loki eligió que tú vivieras… con todo lo que significaba… ¿Comprendes? ¿Comprendes como de alguna manera, la vida de Loki siempre fue de continuos sacrificios? Cualquier falta, cualquier error, él supo que debía lavar sus pecados y lo hizo… porque eligió que el gran amor de su vida… viviera…

-¿Ninguno de ustedes me juzga… por el amor que Loki y yo nos profesamos?- cuestionó el rubio, sollozando.

-No… Tu padre lo robó de Jötunheim con la intención de unir los dos reinos… ¿Cuál crees tú que era esa manera? ¿Cómo crees tú que el Rey de Asgard pretendía usar al heredero de Jötunheim en su beneficio?

-Con un matrimonio arreglado… Bruce…- sonrió Steve, iluminando su rostro- Las piezas finalmente cobran sentido. Siempre me pregunté por qué una Dama tan digna como Lady Frigga no se asombraba del amor entre sus hijos…

-Entonces, Thor… los demás ya llegaron. ¿Aún deseas que se enteren de todo esto?- Thor se rió a su pesar, negándose a llamar a los Nuevos Vengadores, y limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano enguantada, todavía usaba esos asquerosos accesorios sin dedos en sus manos, que ya merecían si no la basura, al menos un buen remojo en agua y jabón.

-Pues antes de comenzar el plan para recuperar a tu hijo, permíteme informarte…- suspiró el ex Capitán- Sirve más cerveza, por favor, Bruce… también un vaso para mí… porque esta noticia lo merece…

-¿Todavía hay algo más que sea capaz de asombrarme, después de enterarme que tengo un hijo de trece años?

-Sí- continuó el militar- Las líneas temporales se restituyeron, pero por alguna razón… una de ellas no… y por eso, en este mismo instante… Loki está aquí, en la tierra… vivo.


	2. UN CAFÉ EN EL CENTRAL PARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo narra el punto de vista de Loki. Steve Rogers se presenta ante el Dios para conversar con él y ambos se ponen al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Loki, por supuesto, ha vivido en un contexto diferente al de Thor, porque ambos pertenecen a realidades alternas diferentes. Sin embargo, hay algo que los une... un hijo rebelde y prófugo.  
> Aquí se introduce también al compañero y amante de Loki, como todavía no se conoce mucho de la nueva serie, me basé en lo que internet dice que hace la TVA y el compañero de Loki sería el personaje que hace Owen Wilson. Por eso le dejé el mismo nombre. Puede ser que me equivoque totalmente cuando la serie aparezca, pero... ¿De eso se trata un Fanfic, no? De imaginar escenarios diferentes-  
> Espero les agrade, la nueva misión de Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://rennemichaels.files.wordpress.com/2016/03/tumblr_o3iip6r8yi1qhu3sco3_540.gif?w=1200&h=

Los dos hombres, que usaban trajes marrones idénticos, salieron de la sala de reuniones a paso rápido, intentando ni siquiera voltear a ver a los entes de forma humanoide, altos, fuertes, pero carentes de rostro, que resguardaban las oficinas de los altos mandos de la TVA. (Autoridad de la Variación del Tiempo).

-No puedo creer que nos han dado el fin de semana libre… - exclamó triunfante uno de ellos, alto, rubio, de semblante relajado, mientras estiraba los brazos con descanso- Y que no viajaremos a ningún punto alterno del tiempo, ni enfrentaremos a ninguna amenaza por dos largos días… Loki, vamos a una playa, tostemos tu maravillosa y pálida piel bajo un ardiente sol tropical…

-Mi pálida piel no siente deseos de estar bajo el sol y arderse inútilmente… -replicó el otro, igualmente alto, esbelto, de tez de alabastro y sedoso cabello negro- Mi plan es dormir tarde, comer mucho, beber un buen vino y tumbarme en el sofá a ver películas…

-¿Lo dices para que no te pida que viajemos como una pareja y no como compañeros de trabajo?

-Lo digo porque es lo que quiero hacer… Owen, por favor… estamos juntos de día y de noche, desde hace cuatro años. ¿No te basta? Vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos… dormimos juntos… solo son dos días. Ve a la playa sin mí. No ansío otra cosa que verdaderamente descansar…

-Pero es diferente, Loki, estar juntos por deber no es lo mismo… que estar juntos por querer…

-Eres un mortal muy simpático, en serio… me haces reír. Cuando no te portas como un imbécil tu conversación es agradable y hasta inteligente, pero no te pongas romántico. Guarda ese respeto que siento por ti y no lo apagues con peticiones a las que nunca voy a decir que sí. 

-¿Quién te lastimó tanto, Dios de las Mentiras? Que en todo este tiempo no puedo avanzar ni siquiera un poco en tu corazón… aunque no importa, tú tienes suerte, pues soy un tipo optimista y persistente. Dirás lo que quieras, pero… tu eres mío cada noche ¿No? Y cada noche, pasamos horas hermosas mientras te devoro y te poseo, te escucho quejarte, pero no precisamente por desagrado- concluyó el Oficial del Tiempo, tomando un impermeable antes de salir del edificio, parecía que la lluvia era inminente. Caballerosamente, le ofreció uno al pelinegro- Y te ves tan increíblemente seductor cuando te quejas mientras estoy sobre ti…

-Me encantas cuando hablas así, Owen… -respondió el otro, rechazando la prenda y subiendo el cuello de su saco para protegerse un poco- Creo que por conocerte es por lo que aun soporto trabajar para ustedes… anda, vamos a casa.

La TVA y Loki tenían una especie de contrato… el embustero les ayudaría a reestablecer ciertas anomalías de universos alternos, enfrentando adversarios mágicos, la astucia y el poder de Loki podían derrotarlos y a cambio, se le exoneraría de ciertas costosas y terribles travesuras que el Dios había cometido desde que escapara con el Teseracto en la Torre Stark. El Agente Owen W. fue designado como su vigilante y compañero, debía asegurarse que Loki no cometiera excesos con el poder que le otorgaba ser capaz de intervenir en el tiempo, la convivencia entre ambos hizo nacer primero una camaradería y después una amistad, Owen ansiaba llevar esa amistad al siguiente nivel, pero el hijo de Laufey prefería no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie y prefería no contarle a nadie sus razones.

Eso no evitaba que Loki lo aceptara en su cama, ni que pasaran buenas sesiones de sexo juntos.

Pero esa noche… algo en el lejano canto del trueno le avisaba que sucedían cosas diferentes… la lluvia los atrapó, intensa y fría, todavía lejos del automóvil de Owen, el rubio quiso correr, pero Loki le dijo que no tenía prisa. “Yo llevo impermeable, pero tú te vas a empapar” “No importa… agua y frío si son mi elemento… déjame que la lluvia resbale por mi cuerpo y me cuente que es lo que este mundo quiere de mí”

El cabello de azabache, largo y ondulado, bien pronto se volvió en mechones que escurrían pegándosele al cuello, al rostro, haciendo que una o dos veces Loki los echara atrás para que le dejaran los ojos despejados… caminaba sin importarle que toda la ropa se empapara, como si todo le causara un íntimo placer… sonreía y alzaba los ojos de esmeralda de cuando en cuando al cielo, aquella tormenta, sospechaba… le estaba dando una bienvenida inesperada…

-Hasta mojado luces tan deseable…

-Ya basta, eh? No tengas tanta prisa en adularme, pero si quieres consentirme, quiero que vayamos a cenar y después al teatro… luego nos iremos directamente a casa.

***

-¿Esta es tu idea de “dormir mucho”? Son como las seis de la mañana y está lloviendo…

-La hora y el clima ideales para caminar en el Parque Central y comprar un café. Ponte de pie, dormilón… vamos a ejercitar un poco…

-Que disfrutes tu paseo… -replicó Owen, tapándose toda la cabeza y volviéndole la espalda.

Loki salió del departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que su compañero no se levantaría para seguirlo y exactamente eso esperaba que sucediera… por otro lado era verdad, el clima húmedo y frío lo puso de buenas. Caminar, respirar aire puro, los perfumes de la naturaleza, la lluvia cayendo… placeres simples para él, que contemplaba como si fuera nada las maravillas de los mundos, pero añoraba los pequeños milagros de Midgard.

Pocas personas se arriesgaban a salir, pero ahí estaban, corriendo solas o acompañadas. Con sus perros, con sus audífonos, y varias de ellas, como Loki, después de un ejercicio espléndido, entraban en una de las muchas cafeterías ya abiertas. Los aromas de la infusión y el pan recién horneado encantaban el olfato. Hizo su pedido y se sentó en una de las mesitas, perdiendo su mirada esmeralda en el pasar de los autos, en las nubes todavía cerradas en el cielo y en las gotas salpicando los cristales de las ventanas…

-Eres puntual…- comentó una voz varonil- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por favor…- respondió el Dios, volviéndose a mirarlo y sorprendiéndose un poco con el aspecto del hombre recién llegado.

-Dejé pasar el tiempo, Loki… dejé de ser el que recuerdas y envejecí, como cualquier mortal. ¿Te asombra como luzco?

-No envejeces como cualquiera, Capitán. Pero aquí estoy… coincidiendo en que lo único asombrosamente cierto es que me encontraras en la misma ciudad, en la misma época y con tiempo libre para ser localizado… ¿O no es coincidencia?

-Digamos que todavía conozco a las personas adecuadas. Y como de alguna manera, también yo soy el causante de estas disonancias en el tiempo, pues soy vigilado por la misma agencia para la que ahora prestas tus servicios. ¿No es irónico? Pretendiendo hacer el bien… cambié vidas… de una manera que no debían cambiar… La TVA me ayudó a dar contigo.

-Bueno, eso de cambiar vidas, no lo sabemos. Tal vez ese era el destino… ¿Quién puede decir que no? Incluso las Nornas tejedoras pueden cambiar el entramado de las vidas sin que los involucrados se den cuenta, y en tu caso, como en el mío… no cambiamos el futuro… creamos uno diferente. Mi forma de repararlo es ayudando con las calamidades que sobrevinieron al estallar el multiverso.

-Y eso precisamente, mi buen Loki, es por lo que estoy aquí… -dijo Steve Rogers, agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza por su vaso de café, presentado a su mesa en ese instante- Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que nos ayudes para salvar a alguien a quien conoces y quizá, tengas todavía en alta estima… Sé que desde que escapaste con el Teseracto no lo has buscado, que evitas a toda costa encontrarte con él en esta realidad… pero ahora… te necesita terriblemente, no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero algo tienes que ver tú en su dolor.

-Alto… ¿Estás hablando de Thor? ¿Cómo puedo ser yo culpable de un dolor que no provoqué? ¿Acaso voy a ser responsable de la infelicidad del hijo de Odín por la eternidad? ¿Me está culpando de algo?

-No, no… no se trata de ser culpable. Se trata de un asunto familiar…

-Pues tampoco. No quiero ayudar a Thor… es todo lo que puedo decir. Y si, me esfuerzo por no verlo, lo encontré un par de veces en mundos alternos, en versiones diferentes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta si era yo en verdad o solo el Loki de ese mundo. Y nada salió bien… en cada realidad Thor me odia y combate contra mí… cuando escapé, yo era su prisionero, estaba decidido a entregarme a la justicia de Odín… se atrevió a colocarme un artefacto para que no pudiera hablar… ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarlo? Y si lo hiciera… ¿Thor lo aceptaría? ¿O me capturaría para encerrarme finalmente, como a deseado desde que rompimos nuestra relación de hermanos, el día de su fallida coronación?

-Loki… debes enterarte de algo, esta no es tu realidad… La TVA me contó que tú crees que perteneces a este mundo, pero no es así… solo ellos saben cuál realidad es la que te corresponde y también, por qué te dejaron creerlo… Déjame explicarte. Quizá resulte complicado, pero estudié mucho todo esto antes de buscarte…

-Pues mira, Rogers. Seamos francos, la TVA piensa que soy un tonto sin duda… yo sé perfectamente que este no es mi mundo, que esta no es mi realidad… y también sé que el Loki de este mundo murió. Por eso estoy aquí, es el único donde mi terco y rencoroso hermanastro no me buscaría… ¿No va a buscar a un muerto, verdad?

-No. No te buscaría, no te ha buscado porque estaba cierto que su hermano falleció… ¿Y acaso, tienes idea de cuál fue tu historia… es decir, la historia de Loki en este mundo?

-Sé que fue asesinado por el Titán loco (me da escalofrío imaginarlo…) sé que ocurrió el Ragnarok, que hay una Nueva Asgard y una Reina que antes fue una Valkiria… sé que Thor viaja por el espacio en una nave de cazadores de recompensas… sé que Los Vengadores ya no existen, que el hombre de metal ofrendó su vida para salvar al universo… sé todo eso, pero evito tener demasiados detalles de cada cosa. ¿Sabes qué deseo verdaderamente, Capitán? Pagar mi deuda con los vigilantes del tiempo y vivir tranquilo… compraría un café como este, viviría en el ático y vendería esta fabulosa bebida a los corredores desmañanados y a los trabajadores trasnochados… eso es lo que deseo.

-¿Y tu ambición? ¿Tus deseos de reinar en Asgard o en este mundo?

-No sé si la tengo todavía… Eso ha dejado de ser importante. Si como sus documentos históricos dicen, era la gema del espacio la que me dominaba, pues ya no siento ciertamente ese tipo de ambiciones. Más bien no sé cual es ahora mi prioridad. Hice mucho estos años, Capitán… me equivoqué varias veces y creo que también realicé cosas buenas… estoy listo para retirarme a una vida pacífica… establecerme y quizá, aceptar al hombre que me ama y que se desvive porque corresponda sus sentimientos desde hace unos años.

-¿Tienes una pareja? No lo puedo creer…

-No es nada oficial, pero puede ser… ¿Por qué no lo creerías? ¿Qué tan mal me comporté que no merezco un amor? Ahora me has picado la curiosidad. Cuéntame… ¿De qué se trata esa ayuda que Thor necesita? No estoy prometiendo ayudar… pero quiero escucharte.

***

La lluvia dejó en el hermoso Parque Central un aire limpio y un aroma a naturaleza que invitaban a seguir recorriendo los largos y sinuosos senderos. Entre sorbos de café, bocados de pan dulce y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dar nueces y maníes a las ardillas, Steve y Loki continuaron con su charla… una plática tranquila, reveladora, entre el ex Capitán América y el Ex Dios de las Mentiras.

-El tiempo estaba a mi disposición… volví una y otra vez evaluando que las gemas fueran devueltas y las líneas de tiempo restituídas con exactitud. Al menos eso creí, que no causaría alteración… en una de esas ocasiones, encontré a la Reina Frigga y me reconoció, no por mi nombre o por mi misión, sino como un ser fuera de su época, fuera de su tiempo… hablamos, y todo lo que tu madre me contó… en las mazmorras, pude constatarlo… Loki estaba prisionero y gestando un hijo, no podía creerlo, pero vi su vientre prominente, lo escuché maldecir y suplicar por la vida de la criatura que estaba por nacer. La dulce Dama Frigga se lo dijo una y otra vez, que el Rey no accedía por ningún motivo a hacer una excepción, que los prisioneros debían aceptar las consecuencias de su cautiverio… Loki ofreció su vida a cambio de la de su hijo… y aunque la Reina hizo todo lo que pudo… fue imposible que Odín cambiara de opinión…

-Reconozco la terquedad de ese viejo en esa acción… y ahora siento una enorme compasión por ese Loki. No por mí, porque yo no he gestado hijo aluno… y no me digas más… ¿Acaso el padre era Thor?

-Efectivamente… Lo dedujiste con facilidad…

-No te hagas ilusiones, Cap… mi medio hermano y yo tenemos un pasado algo loco. Pero eran cosas de adolescentes… después de la batalla en Midgard, es decir, en esta ciudad, ni siquiera cruzamos palabra (en parte porque yo tenía puesto un cubrebocas de uru) y te puedo asegurar que no tuvimos contacto físico… ni me imagino como pudo suceder

-Fuimos a comer, estábamos cansados y hambrientos, y Tony insistió en llevarnos a probar el Shwarma. Thor dijo que a pesar de tus acciones, sin duda tendrías hambre y sed, y que no era digno de nosotros dejarte sin probar alimentos, con lo que estuvimos de acuerdo… tomó comida, dos cervezas y salió. Afuera esperabas, en una camioneta blindada de SHIELD. Las cadenas mágicas no te dejaban escapar, Thor pasó contigo varias horas… supusimos que necesitaban explicarse muchas cosas y los dejamos en paz… no sé como o por qué, pero ahí sucedió…

-Y Loki se dejó preñar como una adolescente calenturienta…

-Mira… Thor no quiso dar detalles y no creímos correcto que nos confesara cada detalle de lo sucedido.

-Muy bien, sabemos el origen… y sabemos que Odín no perdonaría la vida de un ser inocente… ¿Y por qué no le pidieron ayuda al padre? ¿Por qué Thor no intervino? ¡El niño pudo ser salvado!

-Hubo una decisión terrible que la Reina tomó… le dijo a su hijo que sí, que localizaría a Thor y le pediría que regresara y que interviniera en favor del niño que estaba por nacer…

-No vas a decirme, Capitán… que mi madre mintió y no lo llamó…- Loki palideció, no podía creer que la Reina fuera capaz de engañarlo de aquella forma- O es que la Frigga de este mundo fue más insensible que la de mi mundo… ¡Ella no arriesgaría la vida de un hijo de Loki!

-Tomó una decisión… 

-¿Tomó una decisión? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una decisión en la que se equivocó?

-Loki no lo conoció, se le dijo que estaba muerto… muerto desde su vientre. Ella lo tomó y ocultó ese bebé, lo ocultó a sus padres, a su esposo… lo salvó tomando la responsabilidad absoluta de sus acciones. Lo amaba, y amaba a sus hijos también, no esperaba morir, esperaba cuidar a ese niño. ¿Lo sabías, no? La idea primaria del Rey de Asgard era conciliar el mundo de los gigantes de hielo con la ciudad dorada, su plan fue desde siempre que Thor y tu se unieran, él conocía tu naturaleza dual, él eligió cuidadosamente tus genes por alguna razón… pero después cambió de opinión. Si Frigga lograba Hacerlo digno de su destino, de la ascendencia noble de sus padres… el niño sería perdonado y ustedes dos, quizá… dejarían atrás sus diferencias y se reconciliarían… 

-Justo cuando creía que ya nada podía sorprenderme… ¡Me haces sentir piedad! Algo dentro de mi pecho… en ese sitio donde una vez tuve un corazón, se estremece de lástima y conmiseración… ¿Thor me violó? Es decir… a su Loki… ¿Lo forzó? ¿Fue obligado a tener a su bebé para robárselo después? ¿Thor se enteró en alguna parte de este cuento de terror, que dejó desamparado a un niño y a un padre? ¿Por qué Loki no se lo dijo después?

-Siempre será un misterio el por qué Loki guardó silencio… Odió a su hermano, le guardó resentimiento… pero lo ayudó para vengar la muerte de Frigga. Thor desconocía todo acerca del niño… hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo.

-Debí tener buenos motivos para callar… -murmuró Loki, intentando encajar toda la nueva información de la vida de un Loki alterno en su cerebro- ¿Y qué fue del niño?

-El niño apareció hace poco y yo tuve que contarle todo esto a Thor.

-Pero no le habrás contado que yo estaba… vivo… bueno, no el Loki que él piensa… pero soy Loki. 

-Perdóname… sí se lo conté…

***

Fingir leer, meter la nariz en un libro, simular estar absorto en una historia mientras los pensamientos saltaban de un hecho a otro… mientras las palabras de Steve Rogers daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. El sofá cómodo, el silencioso entorno, sin música, sin ruido… una taza de té que ya se había quedado fría hacía mucho y la lluvia, la insistente lluvia golpeteando el cristal de la ventana…

Los ojos de esmeralda apenas se movieron cuando una carta electrónica fue puesta a un lado de su lectura. El dispositivo no era más grande que una tarjeta de crédito, tenía el color característico y las siglas de la Autoridad de la Variación del Tiempo…

-¿Se acabó el descanso? ¿Tenemos una misión?- rió Loki, haciendo a un lado la carta.

-Una llave… tenemos una llave para asegurar el cambio que hemos de hacer… Palabras mayores de las altas autoridades. Parece que es un cambio mayor, cuando desde el principio nos dan la llave.

Loki cerró su libro y suspiró. La regla del juego era la siguiente: Cuando la TVA encomendaba una misión, siempre consistía en corregir, eliminar o confirmar un suceso en el tiempo. Un momento decisivo o una cadena de ellos que evitaran peligros o catástrofes mayores en el futuro. A veces, el trabajo consistía en algo tan simple como propiciar que dos personas se conocieran… otras, definitivamente eran más radicales, como asesinar a una amenaza mayor, tuviera la forma que fuera. Era cuestión de temple y decisión, un movimiento en el tiempo para alinear eventos futuros.

Los Agentes del Tiempo no tenían todo el conocimiento, solo se les proporcionaban los datos suficientes para hacer su trabajo. Y otro rasgo importante era que, si no “sellaban” su cambio, el destino se las arreglaba siempre para que los eventos sucedieran, por ejemplo, la Reina Frigga siempre moría a manos de Malekith, en la realidad alterna que sucediera y como sucediera… sin importar que se intentara cambiar ese destino, si no se cerraba… inevitablemente sucedería.

Owen llamaba “llave” a la tarjeta que les permitiría cerrar sus cambios. Cada misión se cerraba al final y ambos regresaban a su tiempo o mundo, a rendir cuentas y a supervisar que el cambio fuera suficiente. Así trabajaba la TVA.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? Confieso que me caerá bien desaparecer en estos momentos…

-Ábrelo, Loki… estamos en el tiempo y mundo correctos para evitar los riesgos futuros. Te advierto una sola cosa; esta misión consiste en salvar a Thor… al Dios del Trueno. ¿Aceptas acompañarme?


	3. LA ESTIRPE REAL DE ASGARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un minuto de sinceridad entre Thor y Loki... por el bien de Vaenn.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Soy Thor, el Dios del Trueno, el Protector de Midgard… y en los años de mi vida, he aprendido a no tener miedo de nada. Ni siquiera de una sombra del pasado…

Bruce Banner asintió, y acompañó a su amigo escaleras abajo… listo para reencontrarse con Loki. Notó la inquietud del rubio, sus nervios, el esmero por vestirse bien, por acicalar su enredado cabello rubio y hasta recortó un poco las barbas salvajes que se resistían a caer por completo. Por la camisa apretada en los brazos y en la cintura, se dio cuenta que Thor intentaba lucir su imponente figura de antaño, pero una lonjita terca redondeaba y marcaba de más su cintura. Tuvo la tentación de decírselo, de pedirle que usara una camiseta un poco más holgada y prefirió no decir nada. Si las sensibilidades esa mañana estaban tan a flor de piel, su comentario podría herir al Dios en vez de ayudarlo.

Si, Bruce pudo decirle que se veía muy apretada su camiseta, también pudo decirle que el cierre del pantalón estaba abajo o cualquier otra mentira, Thor no hubiese escuchado nada… porque un zumbido en sus oídos lo aturdía, el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón dentro del pecho provocaba que hasta el aire le faltara. Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja… ¿Cuántas veces había Loki muerto y regresado para darle más dolores de cabeza? ¡Pues las suficientes para que no lo sorprendiera una más! Entonces… ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas? ¿Por qué ansiaba verlo y comprobar que era un ser tangible y no un sueño? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que existían errores que corregir?

-¿Porque lo último que te dije fue “hermano, eres realmente el peor” cuando debí gritar que te amaba…?

Finalmente lo descubrió… conversaba de pie junto a la barra donde James Barnes servía unos tragos. Era él sin duda, con toda su elegancia, su esbelto cuerpo, sus espaldas anchas y el blanco tono de su piel de nieve. Era Loki en cada rizo despeinado de su cabello negro, más corto y desprolijo que antes, en sus ademanes principescos, pero su voz… ¡Dioses antiguos! ¡La voz que pensó jamás volvería a escuchar! Su voz y su risa cristalina, como tintineos de mil campanas de cristal mecidas por el viento suave del invierno… quería que volviese el rostro y no, porque temía el instante en que sus ojos de esmeralda se encontraran con los suyos…

-Loki…- murmuró, paralizando al otro… que dejó su copa lentamente y se giró para responder a quien lo llamaba.

La voz grave y varonil de Thor, la voz que lo mismo le gritaba que se detuviera, que le suplicaba volver a casa, la voz que hacía temblar a sus enemigos y era la esperanza de quienes clamaban por su ayuda. La voz del trueno… Loki pasó saliva y mojó sus labios con la punta de su lengua… giró sobre sus talones y alzó los magníficos ojos de esmeralda, con aquel gesto tan altanero y perfecto para favorecer la armonía de sus afilados rasgos… 

-¿Thor?- preguntó, incapaz de creer que aquel hombre regordete, de barbas más salvajes que las de Ymir, era el mismo poderoso Dios de cuerpo perfecto que él recordaba- ¿Volstagg?- repitió, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa manifestando la comparación con el voluminoso guerrero Asgardiano. Para de inmediato dar un paso atrás, sobresaltado por la presencia del Profesor Hulk- ¡Y tú! Tú… eres más pequeño, usas más ropa, pero te recuerdo bien- dijo.

-Tenemos bandera blanca en esta reunión, no te preocupes- dijo Steve amablemente, entrando a la sala y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su gran amigo Bucky- Hola, Buck… Vamos a tener una conversación entre adultos maduros.

-Hola, Cap- respondió el castaño, a quien de inmediato se acercó el nuevo Capitán América. Sam Wilson.

El lenguaje sin palabras entre los tres inició y terminó como una estrella fugaz. Bucky fingió moverse para servir un vaso con jugo a Rogers y dejó el lugar inmediato con el maduro militar. Falcon se irguió, satisfecho de la conducta del otro. El tiempo que ahora compartían, los estaba uniendo más allá de una relación de trabajo, por lo que el nuevo líder de los Vengadores necesitaba establecer quién era el nuevo dueño del corazón del Soldado del Invierno. La única que no perdía detalle, sentada en un rincón y guardando un prudente silencio, era Nébula.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Loki se relajó y volvió a colocarse cerca de su medio hermano, colocando una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Pero Thor no parecía dispuesto a facilitar las cosas en aquel reencuentro… plantado en toda su imponente estatura, con el gesto adusto y una mirada fría, despreciativa, frenó en seco el buen semblante del pelinegro… ambos quedaron entonces frente a frente, mirándose directo a los ojos… inmóviles…

El ambiente se tensó en un instante, Falcon hizo una seña a Banner. Si sucedía algo violento, él era el indicado para poner paz entre los dos Dioses. Sin saber exactamente como debía reaccionar, Owen metió las manos en sus bolsillos… buscó y acomodó el dispositivo de escape. Un recurso que no tenían permitido usar sino en casos de vida o muerte. Si apretaba un botón, él y Loki se desvanecerían en una realidad alterna y escaparían. Pero no estaban ahí para huir antes de diez minutos… así que aguantó como pudo. Después de todo, resultaba muy interesante presenciar la interacción entre aquellos grandes héroes.

Un ojo del color del mar al mediodía, el otro… como un ámbar pulido…

-¿Quién, por todo lo eterno… quién robó un zafiro de tus ojos?

Loki habló en un dialecto Jötnar antiguo, muy poco conocido incluso entre los gigantes, pero que se enseñaba a los herederos de las casas reales. Thor y Loki lo aprendieron en su infancia, y a menudo lo usaban para comunicarse sin dejar saber a los demás el contenido de sus conversaciones. No lo había escuchado desde muchos años atrás. La pregunta golpeó al rubio más fuerte que un puñetazo de Hulk, más duramente que una descarga de su hacha Stormbreaker. Palideció y entreabrió los labios sin poder articular palabra… entonces Loki intentó tocar la cicatriz que cruzaba su noble rostro, no podía imaginar que clase de herida había sufrido, para que perdiera un ojo en consecuencia… Thor sujetó su muñeca para impedir que lo tocara… nuevamente, todos los presentes se alertaron.

-¿Cuántas veces más voy a soportar que finjas tu muerte?- le dijo, siendo ahora el que causara, con su voz ruda y potente, que el corazón de Loki le diera un vuelco en el pecho- ¿Cuánto más debo llorarte? ¿Cuántas veces debo perderte?

-Yo no he muerto… -respondió Loki a media voz- Y si me perdiste, fue cuando me cambiaste por el amor de una mortal- Loki rechazó el agarre de Thor, sacudiendo su mano con fuerza. Forcejearon un breve instante. Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y después prosiguió- El Loki de este mundo… Tu Loki… murió a manos de Thanos, he sentido una inmensa misericordia por él, porque puedo asegurarte que no es poco lo que Thanos procura torturarte, cuando te deja vivir para servirle, vives con el miedo constante de disgustarle y si caes de su gracia, la muerte es una liberación piadosa. Pero yo no soy ese Loki, ni he vivido, ni he sentido lo que ustedes vivieron juntos. Si vine a verte, es porque salvaremos a tu hijo y al hijo de ese Loki… si mi presencia ayuda, aquí me tienes… pero si es motivo de tus conflictos, de rencores no resueltos o de tu odio, entonces mejor me voy…

-¿Y a dónde irías? ¿A Jötunheim? ¿A reclamar tu trono?

-No- Loki se volvió de frente nuevamente y arqueó una ceja con altivez- Tengo mi vida hecha, ¿Sabes? Con aciertos y errores, pero vivo lejos de todo lo que una vez fui y puedo continuar así eternamente… y ser mucho más feliz de lo que tu pareces ser… No intentes desequilibrarme, llevo años preparándome para tus palabras como saetas y no conseguirás nada.

***

-Entonces… el niño desapareció en este mundo y no puede viajar a través de portales… pero tiene los prendedores mágicos de su padre y cuando aprenda a activarlos… ¿Qué poder dices que tendrá? - cuestionó Loki, intentando no sonar sarcástico y usar un tono neutro en su voz, prometió tomar en serio su misión y deseaba cumplir su palabra.

-Yo espero que tú me lo digas. Las joyas son tuyas… -respondió Thor, hablando lentamente- y no las tiene todas, no pudo llevarse la que yo tengo en mi poder… Además, Vaenn no es un niño, no lo es. Tiene trece años, es casi un hombre, supongo que recuerdas que a los quince somos mayores en Asgard.

-Hermano, yo no tengo la menor idea de cuáles joyas son las que mencionas… ¿Las llevaba en mi armadura? Yo recuerdo que mi torzal de oro es lo que me adornaba y que esa joya, se perdió por necesidad, la vendí, la obsequié, no importa… pero ningún prendedor mágico tuve en mi guardarropa. Y claro que recuerdo las costumbres, para ser un hombre, un niño antes debe demostrar su valor. Para ser un guerrero, debe enfrentar su mayor miedo… también sé que se perdió la ceremonia de ascensión de los doce años, donde debiste obsequiarle un casco y una capa, los símbolos de que confías en él para ser un digno hijo de la casa Thorson…

-Vaenn no tuvo siquiera la ceremonia de reconocimiento… ¿Cómo iba a tenerla si desconocía su existencia? ¿Comprendes ahora lo importante que es para mí, para el honor de nuestra familia, encontrarlo y hacerlo entrar con dignidad? Me es tan desconocido como quizá lo sea para ti… pero ese niño lleva nuestra sangre y no debe permanecer como un paria, extraviado en los mundos… ¡Por eso estás aquí, Loki! ¡Para Vaenn! No por mí… no pienses que es por mí… es por Vaenn.

-Lo comprendo… si no fuera el caso, simplemente estaría en otra parte, tranquilo y en paz. Continuaría mi vida como la tengo planeada, sin Vengadores, por supuesto sin niños y sin… no te ofendas, pero sin ti… no estabas en mis planes, hermano, y quiero terminar este asunto lo más rápido posible, anda, muéstrame ese broche, veamos qué puedo hacer. 

-Es este…- murmuró Thor, mostrando la joya y en apariencia, ignorando las palabras del pelinegro- Los otros dos son ligeramente más pequeños. Estaban a cada lado, en la parte superior del muslo… formaban un triángulo energético con este, que es el que traías en el pecho… yo lo arranqué intentando sujetarte cuando la nave de los refugiados de nuestro pueblo, Asgard, explotó… cuando desperté, estaba sobre la nave de mis amigos los guardianes de la galaxia, yo tenía el broche en la mano… pero tú ya no estabas… 

Loki desistió de corregir al rubio. Notó que constantemente confundía a la persona que había perdido con él mismo, y siempre que hablaba de su Loki, le ganaba cierta emoción apasionada. Era muy confuso para todos, porque él era Loki también, pero no el que estaba muerto… ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Thor si él mismo se perdía en los modos de conjugar su persona? Solicitó tocar la joya… si restaban vibraciones atrapadas en sus estructuras moleculares, podría averiguar que clase de hechizo necesitaba convocar o quizá, que clase de secreto encerraba.

-Es como… si una película pasara ante mis ojos… -Apenas colocó la joya en su mano, Loki percibió una cierta cantidad de energía desprenderse de ella y entrar por su piel. Una corriente eléctrica, semejante a un cosquilleo, que avanzó velozmente hasta llegar a su cerebro. Los párpados le pesaron extraordinariamente y anunció, todavía con voz vibrante, que estaba a punto de entrar en trance, que no se asustaran por lo que dijera o hiciera, que solamente vigilaran que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo o que le siguieran de cerca si comenzaba a caminar- Grandes explosiones, la nave está dañada de muerte… -Loki hablaba con los ojos cerrados, arrugando el ceño y perlando su prístina frente de un sudor fino y frío, no solo estaba en trance… estaba viviendo una visión- ¡Sangre de Ymir! ¡Cuántos muertos y heridos, incluyendo mujeres y niños a mis pies…! ¿Qué clase de monstruo asesina seres indefensos? ¿Qué clase de maldad llena su corazón? Nadie, ni yo, el Príncipe del Engaño, fui tan ruin y miserable en mis peores épocas… ¿Thanos? ¡Oh, Dioses antiguos! Matarlo sería sencillo, una proyección mía y una daga clavada en su nuca… No… no puedo hacerlo así… solo hay una oportunidad, solo una… y si fallo, él podría morir. Él no debe morir. Entonces… yo… por su bien… por el bien de todo lo que amo… yo no importo, él debe vivir… él… ¡Pero no quiero morir! ¿Y qué sería mi existencia sin él a mi lado? ¿Qué sería de todo nuestro pueblo? Todas las esperanzas de Asgard yacen sobre sus hombros, no sobre los míos… ayúdame, madre mía… dulce Dama Frigga, ayúdame, dame el valor para morir yo y salvarlo a él… ¡Y dale la fuerza necesaria para sobreponerse!

-¡Loki!- exclamó Owen corriendo a auxiliarle cuando lo vió a punto de desvanecerse. El fiel compañero llegó a tiempo para sostenerlo entre los brazos y ayudarle a acomodarse sobre el suelo alfombrado de la estancia. Loki no perdió la conciencia, pero sí la fuerza… estaba tan pálido, de sus párpados cerrados resbalaban abundantes lágrimas y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- ¡Cielos! ¿Podemos llamar a un médico? ¿Alguien puede traer auxilio? ¡Doctor Banner, usted puede ayudarle!

-Loki… Loki… Despierta… despierta… ¡Por los cielos dorados de Asgard! –rogaba Thor, muy cerca de él pero sin atreverse a tocarlo- No hace falta que me lo digas para que yo adivine lo que has visto… has revivido todo, cada cruel instante que precedió la caída de nuestro linaje, el momento en que se extingue la mitad más importante de nuestra estirpe… ¡Con tu muerte, Loki, se me fue la mitad de la vida! ¡Se me quebró lo que me restaba de corazón! Te fuiste sin que yo dijera todo lo que te amo… te fuiste sacrificándote sin decir nada, te marchaste pensando en mi bien, en el de Asgard y en nuestra familia…

-Loki sabía… Thanos buscaría el equilibrio y con uno de ustedes muerto, el otro debía vivir… por eso se entregó, por eso se ofreció como cordero… para que el resto viviera…

***

-Owen no puedo hacer esto…- se quejó el pelinegro, sin saber que la conversación con su compañero era espiada desde el dintel de la ventana- No puedo seguir adelante… ha sido demasiado. Nunca es bueno enterarse de lo que nos sucede en realidades alternas, el multiverso no ha sido lo suficientemente explorado y a mí no me a gustado lo que vi…

-Siempre es el riesgo, Loki, parte de nuestro trabajo- respondió el rubio, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de durazno del otro- La diferencia es que en esta ocasión, te involucra de manera diferente… te acostumbraste a verte siempre en el mismo papel, siempre malicioso, siempre vencido… esta es la primera vez que te encuentras sacrificándote por una causa noble… ni más ni menos que la supervivencia de tu hermano y con ello, del universo entero.

-Vi mi muerte, querido, mi muerte… vi y sentí a Thanos quebrarme la garganta, quitarme el hálito de vida… vi mi desesperación y el dolor por dejar que Thor pensara lo peor de mí… me ví caído, sin vida… muerto… yo, el Dios del Caos, el astuto, el embustero… en su última mentira en este mundo…

-¿No te sientes orgulloso? Te sacrificaste en silencio… dejaste que pensaran mal de ti, pero sabías que hiciste lo correcto.

-No… ¿Sabes una cosa, Owen? Yo hubiera asesinado a Thanos… ¿Cómo usar un cuchillo de mantequilla para atacar a un Titán como él? Pude duplicarme, triplicar mi imagen y atacarlo… una sola cuchillada, pero asestada con firmeza en su yugular o en el centro de su pecho. Antes de poder usar las gemas ese enorme monstruo morado estaría sin vida, y yo celebrando mi hazaña, gritándola a los nueve mundos… ¡Al demonio la modestia! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan dócil… tan sumiso… desde cuando Thor brilla por encima de mí?

-Quizá eso se lo debieras preguntar a él… vamos, amor, no te mortifiques.

Poco a poco Owen lo fue calmando, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Loki para estrecharlo y confortarlo. Besó sus negros cabellos una y otra vez, como un padre dedicado… o como un amante amoroso. Una punzada de celos se encendió en el corazón del espía, pero comprendía que ya no tenía derecho aluno de reclamar nada… “Tú no eres mi Loki” se repetía una y otra vez, mientras aguzaba el oído para intentar enterarse de más confidencias.

-¿Seguro que no regresas a la reunión? Todos tienen un gran ambiente allá abajo, creo que hasta van a cantar…

-Prefiero meditar un poco y después iré a dormir, ve con ellos, yo te espero en la habitación- dijo Loki, obsequiando un beso en los labios al otro, que le correspondió con ternura.

Parecía muy seguro de los sentimientos del Dios.

Una vez a solas, Loki abrió la ventana, se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo y el aire fresco tenía una carga de perfumes deliciosos… nunca igualado a los bosques de Asgard, o al aire del mar eterno, o a las nieves de las montañas… pero al menos, la hierba mojada, el lejano canto del trueno y el frío nocturno le llenaron de placer… era su clima favorito.

-Puedes entrar, hermano…- dijo- Creo que podemos hablar como personas civilizadas. 

-¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestionó el Dios del rayo, sin solicitar permiso para sentarse a un lado de Loki y sin tampoco dar explicación alguna por encontrarse oyendo conversaciones ajenas - Fuiste muy valiente soportando nuestros últimos momentos en la nave de refugiados y creo que tienes un novio que da un gran apoyo emocional…

-Disculpa… pero no quiero recordarlo… creo que fue lo suficientemente traumático como para dejarlo en el olvido. Y si, Owen es un gran hombre… pero no es mi novio. Al menos… no todavía…

-Lamento que las memorias que llegaran fueran esas… yo pensé que podrías encontrar los otros dos broches y con ellos a nuestro hijo…

-A tu hijo… recuerda que no lo es mío… y bueno, tal vez logré encontrarlo. Mañana por la noche cometerá un robo… supongo que la ocasión es buena para intentar hablar con él…

-¡Un robo! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Podemos ir de inmediato por él e impedir que siga cometiendo errores! ¡Que no eche su vida a un precipicio!

-Tranquilo… si vamos en este momento, no podremos ayudarlo. ¿Tú sabes lo que hace desde que desapareció de tu vigilancia? –Thor negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Pues lo poco que pude ver en el trance es que vive en una enorme mansión que pertenece a cierto poderoso y conocido mafioso… un traficante de arte y de joyas, un verdadero bruto que gusta de los lujos y las excentricidades… y a usado los “talentos” de tu niño para conseguir objetos valiosos…

-Lo mismo que Vaenn hacía en Xandar, robaba o compraba reliquias a los Devastadores.

-Bueno, pues a eso se dedica. Y creo que no dudará en gritar pidiendo auxilio y montando un enorme escándalo

-Pues ese escándalo me tiene sin cuidado, iré por mi hijo y evitaré a toda costa que cometa ese robo.

-Bueno… no te voy a detener. Solo piensa esto: Vas a ir, lo arrebatarás de su cama después de echar abajo todos los sistemas de seguridad y quizá golpear con tu martillo a dos o tres docenas de guardias… sacarás a Vaenn por la fuerza y lo traerás aquí por la fuerza, donde lo retendrás por la fuerza… ¿Qué sucedió la primera vez que hiciste eso?

-Él me dijo que me odiaba…

-Exacto… debemos ir y convencerlo, que comprenda lo que quieres lograr y tenga disposición de ayudarte. Podríamos entonces comenzar porque me dijeras… tus planes acerca del… pequeño…

Thor lanzó entonces la primera carcajada ruidosa y sonora en mucho tiempo. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones que enviaran una cerveza y una copa de vino, palmeó las espaldas del menor y anunció:

-La familia Odinson reunida para su primer concilio en relación con su hijo primogénito…

-Qué bobo eres… en cualquier realidad…- respondió Loki, con cara de fastidio, mientras tomaba del mesero las bebidas que fueron enviadas casi al instante- Pero sí… necesitamos hablar.

-Brindo por tu escapatoria, primero que nada… yo le salvaba la vida a Stark y tú, desaparecías con el teseracto… ¿A qué te dedicaste todo este tiempo?

-Básicamente a eludirte…- respondió Loki, bebiendo un sorbo del exquisito vino tinto de su copa- Me alié con algunos señores poderosos en mundos bastante alejados de Midgard… hice cosillas que no me enorgullecen, pero que me causaron bastante diversión en su momento… luego, fui atrapado por unos imbéciles “Minutemen” y estuve prisionero un par de años… a la larga, la TVA requirió mis especiales “servicios” y a cambio de limpiar mi expediente, pues trabajo para ellos… restauro situaciones de riesgo en el tiempo, arreglo desastres pasados y prevengo catástrofes y peligros futuros, siempre supervisado por mi querido Owen. Ya sabrás, no me tienen confianza entera…

-Un trabajo interesante… si puedes viajar en el tiempo, bien pudiste arreglar tu pasado a tu modo y de paso… el de las personas que amamos… ¡Quizá revertir sus muertes!

-¿Nuestra madre, por ejemplo? No, Thor… no puedo hacer eso… aunque lo intenté muchas veces fue inútil. Aprendí por las malas que no se puede cambiar demasiado el destino, las Nornas tejedoras lo saben y por eso, si yo cambio algo, ellas se las arreglan para que tarde o temprano suceda… Madre supo su destino y prefirió no cambiarlo. Esta Agencia para la que colaboro, no puede por simples decisiones, cambiar una línea de tiempo… es necesario contar con una “llave” para sellarla y esas llaves no se las entregan a cualquiera, se las reservan para los oficiales de alto rango. Créeme, si pudiera… madre estaría viva… 

Ante el recuerdo de la Reina de Asgard, la Dios que los amó a los dos por igual, que veneraban en sus corazones, los dos callaron. Bebieron hasta el fondo de sus respectivos vasos y sirvieron otro… Les dolería toda la vida, era algo que compartirían siempre, la pérdida de la Dama Frigga.

-No llores, por favor… sabes que nunca puedo resistir tus lágrimas…- murmuró Thor, pasando su mano recia por la sedosa piel de durazno de Loki, dispuesto a enjugar dos saladas gotas que resbalaron al evocar el recuerdo de Frigga- Yo me siento muy feliz de poder hablar contigo nuevamente, de volver a verte… comprendo que no eres mi Loki, que no fuiste tú quien sufrió la pérdida de este hijo… pero eres Loki Laufeyson, y eres tan real como el que perdí… disculpa si en ocasiones me confundo, él y yo… sabes… tuvimos una gran historia juntos…

-He leído lo que los archivos de este mundo dicen y lo que me han permitido saber en la TVA… pero no sé de sus intimidades. También leí que la pena por su muerte no te duró mucho…

-Cometí ese error, lo acepto. Pensé que si buscaba a Jane y me casaba con ella, podría olvidar… después de todo…

-Tenías una hija con ella… ¿A qué hora sucedió eso? Si regresaste en medio de una batalla contra el Titán loco… y la niña es preciosa, Owen me mostró fotos de ella y de su madre… por suerte se parece a ti y no a esa mortal, la cual jamás, disculpa que lo diga… jamás ha sido de mi agrado.

-Fue antes de ir en busca de las gemas… y antes de encontrarte reinando en Asgard. Mi hija tiene cinco años y se llama Torunn.

-Pues no en vano eres el Dios de la fertilidad, por las barbas de Ymir!- rió Loki, con su cristalina carcajada, que terminó por remover en Thor los escondidos sentimientos de su corazón- ¡¡Te dedicaste a conservar la estirpe real de Asgard con todas tus ganas!!!

Lo besó de pronto, pegando sus labios con firmeza. Loki se resistió un poco, no esperaba la caricia y no estaba dispuesto a corresponderla… pero aquel fuego, aquel ruego imperioso, le encantaron… cedió y se acomodó para que el beso fuera placentero para los dos, los labios se apretaron contra los del rubio y un gruñido ronco escapó del pecho del mayor. Posó la mano como antaño, entre los negros cabellos y el cuello, para sostenerlo, para acariciarlo, para impedir que se moviera…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó, sin la menor intención de desistir.

-Querías recordar mi sabor… y yo el tuyo… ¡Y eres mejor de como te recordaba! Porque éramos un par de tontos adolescentes, pero nos gustábamos tanto…

La caricia terminó y a sus pesares, separaron sus bocas, exhalando con ensoñación.

-La vida fue muy cruel de muchas maneras… me quitó a mi Loki justo cuando teníamos todo para ser felices… y ahora, te pone a ti delante de mí cuando ya es demasiado tarde…

-Ojalá mi Thor, el de mi línea de tiempo, hubiese sido la mitad de comprensivo que tú… quizá estuviéramos juntos y no odiándonos más todavía que antes… jamás me perdonó mi escapatoria en la Torre Stark…

Se miraron a los ojos… sonrieron… prometieron solemnemente hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por rescatar a Vaenn, por enderezar su vida y después, se despedirían como buenos amigos, o quizá… como hermanos… Estrecharon sus diestras, Thor no lo soltó hasta que atrajo el dorso de la blanca mano cerca y la besó con ternura. Loki entonces buscó sus labios nuevamente y lo besó con frenesí.

-La mitad de mi vida he deseado sentirme amado por ti… he ansiado tu perdón… te he odiado a ratos y te extraño terriblemente… ¡Ahora, mi corazón se parte sabiendo que no soy ni seré jamás capaz de reemplazar a ese Loki del que con tanto amor me hablas! ¡Ni he sido yo el que te dio ese hijo por el que luchas de tal manera, que fuiste capaz de buscarme y pedirme ayuda!


	4. DESCUBRIENDO AL ACTUAL LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era el mismo Loki, viviendo una realidad alterna... pero sus vivencias, definitivamente... no eran iguales...

-Loki… Tu sabes que esto funciona así…- murmuró el mortal, rodando los ojos ante la creciente ira de su compañero.

-Vete pues… -respondió el otro, alzando la voz y retirando a su compañero de un violento empellón- ¿Quieres tener tus propios secretos? ¿Te dieron tus propias misiones…? ¡Pues anda, ve y cúmplelas! Yo no te necesito. Ya escuché muchas veces tu viejo disco rayado; “solo debemos saber lo suficiente”… anda Owen, largo de mi vista, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer este día… ¡Y espero sean los últimos! Pediré un cambio de carcelero mañana temprano…

El Oficial del tiempo trastabilló sin perder el equilibrio, movió la cabeza negativamente, sin agregar nada más. Ya conocía ciertamente cuando el carácter caprichoso de Loki ofuscaba su razonamiento. Por más que lo intentara, no podría ponerse de acuerdo con él, ni explicarle por qué era imperioso que no se enterara de cada detalle de su misión. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, quería que fuera en los labios, pero el pelinegro se volvió para cruzarse de brazos y mostrarle que estaba completamente indignado.

-Te dejo la carta de escape… si las cosas no van bien, siempre podrás utilizarla, pero yo no podré intervenir en tus decisiones, lo sabes, cada uno de tus actos será tu entera responsabilidad…

Loki tomó el artefacto de mala gana, hasta ese momento de verdad creía que Owen blofeaba y continuaría suplicándole que lo perdonara, y aunque no estuviera permitido, le confesaría cual era la información reservada que se suponía él no tendría que saber. Pero el hombre se fue sin más… y justo a tiempo, pues en ese instante, Thor estaba llegando al departamento. Loki pensó que los celos harían a Owen regresar… pero se equivocó nuevamente. El Dios lo saludó de mala gana, obteniendo un saludo mucho más rudo y forzado por parte del Agente del Tiempo.

-¿Por qué parece molesto?- cuestionó Thor, dejando a un lado su hacha y demostrando, con su presencia en armadura Asgardiana, que su melena rubia bien trenzada y su barba acicalada, le devolvían cierta dignidad a la desprolija ropa que acostumbraba usar, también que aquel enorme abdomen disimulado estaba cediendo a la disciplina y el ejercicio.

-No quiero hablar de ese imbécil ahora- respondió Loki, sin notar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al enterarse que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en su relación con el mortal- Tengo la dirección a la que debemos acudir y hablar con ese muchacho, apenas logremos evitar que robe, me parece que mi labor estará terminada.

-Lo que me dices es que tú estás aquí desempeñando una misión… no ayudándome por tu voluntad…

-¿Pero es que eso te importa? Hace muchos años tuvimos una historia juntos, una historia prohibida, de mucho sacrificio y soledad… pero no es esta. Yo no estuve encarcelado, no te seguí a Svartalheim, yo no tuve un hijo contigo, yo no te ayudé en el Ragnarok, Thor, no me pidas sentimientos que jamás tuve… salvar a tu niño es lo que me tiene aquí, agradece a Rogers, que me convenció…

-Quiero que esto funcione ¿Me entiendes? Quiero que nuestro hijo sea salvado… ¿Qué sucederá si Vaenn no cree que eres su padre? ¿Qué pensará si ve que eres una persona distinta?

-¿Soy distinto acaso? ¡Soy el mismo, Odinson! Puede ocurrir que me descubra mañana mismo, la siguiente hora o dentro de mil años… ¿Eso cambiaría algo? ¡Soy Loki Laufeyson! Yo no soy confiable… la TVA no confía en mí, tú no confías en mí, pero soy lo único que te puede dar la oportunidad de salvarlo… Acéptalo así o me iré.

-Eres el mismo caprichoso de siempre, voluble e inconstante… pero eres su padre… y fuiste el amor de mi vida… ¡Esfuérzate al menos por él! ¡Por ese niño que no merece vivir lo mismo que viviste tú!

***

Bajó de una enorme camioneta negra, blindada, con cristales polarizados. Vestía como un muchacho Asgardiano, con un traje verde y negro, con una hoodie blanca, que hizo a los dos Dioses intercambiar una mirada de sorpresa, “Esa ropa… era mía” murmuró Loki, reconociendo un viejo atuendo de su propia adolescencia. Vaenn caminó sigiloso hasta la puerta trasera del museo… a esa hora, la calle solía ser solitaria, los visitantes se habían ido y los vigilantes tomaban el cambio de turno… movió con un aparato electrónico que parecía un teléfono celular, la configuración de las cámaras de seguridad y la cerradura… tenía exactamente veinte segundos para entrar antes de que todo se reconectara. Esperaría escondido que pasara un tiempo prudente.  
Una hora después, si las rondas no se alteraban, los guardias nocturnos pasarían por el área donde la joya antigua, su objetivo, se encontraba en exposición en una sala especialmente resguardada por cristales a prueba de golpes y sensores de movimiento. Vaenn confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades mágicas.

Pero por muy especiales que sintiera sus poderes, sobre todo en un mundo de mortales donde ni la fuerza, ni la magia eran sobresalientes en sus habitantes, pudo el tozudo muchacho evitar ser arrebatado por un haz de color dorado, que lo tomó desprevenido y lo elevó hasta verse flotando en un ambiente etéreo… ¿Estaba acaso muerto? ¿Un zarpazo de un poderoso y desconocido mago logró arrancar su alma del cuerpo y su espíritu estaba perdido en el limbo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La verdad no tardó en aparecerse… flotando majestuosamente, ataviado como lo que era, un magnífico Dios, heredero de un trono que tenía abandonado de momento, protector de los nueve reinos, todos ausentes de su alcance mientras no ocupara su sitio de honor, porque Thor Odinson, se encontraba reconstruyéndose a sí mismo… y las profecías decían que un día, regresaría en toda su gloria y poder.

Vaenn se amedrentó un poco al verlo, con su armadura oscura, con su capa roja flotando a sus espaldas y su poderosa hacha “rompetormentas” asida en su mano derecha… el rubio fué directo a su escurridizo vástago y habló con la voz que hacía honor a su nombre… profunda, contundente, como el trueno en la tormenta de verano… aun así, el adolescente sacó por delante su carácter atrevido y desafiante, sosteniendo en alto su mirada de aquamarina, que tanto recordaba a la hermosa Dama Frigga y retó a su padre con una mueca de insolencia.

-Mira las circunstancias en las que he de encontrarte para hablar- comenzó Thor, sin dar un respiro al chico- No solo arrastras tu honor por los suelos, sino que desperdicias tu poder y tu futuro, cambiándolo por no sé que miserable precio, y sea cual sea, es indigno al provenir de raleas bajas…

-Me reúno con mis iguales- respondió Vaenn, sin titubeos- ¿No es acaso lo que me queda? Asociarme con quien me acepte y al mismo tiempo, sacarle provecho…

-Si requieres protección, debiste acudir a mí…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mantuvieras encadenado? Es lo que gustas hacer ¿No es cierto? Encadenaste a mi padre Loki y me encadenaste a mí, por el solo hecho de que yo tomé su nombre y uso sus ropas… además, dicen que sigo siendo muy parecido a él… no me parezco a ti, sino a él… Y eso, te duele demasiado… ¿Verdad? ¿Me odias por eso?

-Vaenn, no puedes creer que yo te odie… ¿Podemos hablar sobre eso? Sé que el dolor de creerte ajeno a mí te llena de rabia, hijo mío, y porque piensas que yo no te protegí a ti y a tu padre… y sabes que no fue así… sabes que yo no estaba enterado de tu existencia, pero ahora que lo sé, aquí estoy, luchando por ti… -replicó Thor, con apasionamiento, aunque sin perder la fiereza- y respecto a Loki ¡Oh, Dioses eternos! me aferré al cuerpo de tu padre hasta el último instante, sabes que me separé de él porque caí inconsciente después de la explosión de la nave salvavidas… lo perdí a él y lo perdí todo Vaenn… mis padres, mis amigos, mi casa… y a él… fue un dolor tan enorme que me quebró, que me hizo perderme en la obscuridad por años y que solo en este día, cuando estoy frente a mi querido hijo, intentando remendar trozos de corazón y sanar un poco tus heridas y las mías, es que encuentro motivos para tener nuevamente un poco de esperanza…

-Qué bonito hablas… “padre” … pero no me convences. ¿Qué puedes remediar a estas alturas? ¿Puedes traerlo de regreso? A mi padre Loki… ¿Puedo recuperar acaso el tiempo que me hizo falta al crecer?

-Mira a tu alrededor- dijo Thor, señalando el éter en forma de nebulosa color esmeralda que se extendía infinita ante sus ojos heterocromos- Estamos en este limbo para hablar sin que seas descubierto, para evitar tu perdición… abrí mis sentimientos y mi alma porque no solo tú me estás escuchando… ¿Quién crees que es el responsable de que flotemos en esta nada? ¿De quién puede ser magia tan poderosa? Solo puede provenir de un hechicero tan grande y al mismo tiempo, tan cuidadoso de arroparnos y hacernos invisibles a los ojos de los mortales…

-No sé de quien estás hablando… no juegues conmigo- refunfuñó Vaenn, con molestia.

-Habla de mí…- agregó otra voz diferente, una que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que conmovió cada fibra de su adolescente corazón. Porque lo vió acercarse… tal y como la Nana Enlga se lo describió miles de veces… “Tu padre Loki era alto, esbelto, de andar elegante… siempre me pareció igual que un hermoso ciervo, de piel tan blanca, de cabellos tan oscuros y sus ojos del verde de las esmeraldas pulidas… sus manos apenas se mueven cuando la magia fluye, porque no necesita ser ostentoso para demostrar su poder, su sonrisa también es mágica… Loki fue siempre mi niño malcriado, rebelde a las órdenes del Rey y de todos los Einherjar en Asgard, él no era malo, solo que su corazón era tan travieso, pero también increíblemente generoso, sensible y amó incondicionalmente a su madre, a su hermano y protegió sin dudarlo a su pueblo… quizá un día podamos encontrar la manera de que la memoria de los Aesir lo reconozca y su recuerdo sea el que merece, un Príncipe noble y honrado…”

-¿Padre Loki? No puede ser, tú estás… muerto…

-No… te lo juro por todo lo eterno. Yo, no estoy muerto…

Vaenn tuvo el impulso de abrazar al pelinegro, pero se contuvo de golpe, aquella figura tan hermosa como imponente, permanecía cruzada de brazos, mirándole con altivez. Loki tampoco hizo el menor ademan para abrazarle, simplemente sonrió y observó su titubeo… tan iguales físicamente y tan dolorosamente parecidos en la soledad de sus almas.

-No lo creo que seas mi padre… no eres Loki.

-Lo soy… pero tú soñabas que, con solo verme, me amarías y yo a ti. Pues no es así… me eres tan desconocido y no siento por ti el cariño de un padre… Thor, por lo contrario, te ha llamado hijo sin dudarlo, porque su corazón es más noble y más amante que el mío… también he vivido situaciones que me hacen dudar hasta del sol que todos los días ilumina los cielos… Vaenn, soy tu padre, las evidencias así lo muestran… pero si quieres conocerme y permitirme que yo te conozca más… entonces, vamos a intentarlo… desiste de cometer el error que estás a punto de consumar y ven a casa.

-¿Quieres que traicione mi palabra y vaya a dónde?- preguntó, bajando la mirada y quedándose muy quieto- No voy a ir a casa porque yo no tengo casa. No siento nada en mi corazón por ninguno de ustedes dos… solo odio…

-Eres muy joven para odiar… y necesitas volver a sentir el cariño y el calor de un hogar, de unos brazos que amparen y un corazón fuerte que te guíe por un camino mejor…

-Me lo dice uno que cometió crímenes irreales, devastadores…- se burló Vaenn, sin mirar a su padre.

-Veo que tienes muchas de mis agallas… y la facilidad de mi lengua en la estupidez. Sí que cometí delitos, algunos ni siquiera se los imaginan… ¿Y eso te da permiso a ti de equivocarte también? ¿De verdad quieres avanzar por el mismo camino de oscuridad y dolor por el que todavía no me puedo apartar del todo? Vaenn, ya escuchaste a tu padre. Aquí estamos para ti, pero no te suplicaremos. Si quieres acudir… te estaremos esperando.

-¿No me van a llevar por la fuerza?

-¡Por la sangre de Ymir, supuesto que no! Yo no quiero forzar a nadie… Y ya basta de tanto melodrama- concluyó Loki, sin dar más explicaciones y haciendo otro discreto ademán. Con eso, Vaenn apareció en la calle frente al parque, justo donde se suponía que sus cómplices lo esperaban. Los Dioses desaparecieron… desde una camioneta diferente a la que lo había traído, un hombre lo llamó varias veces hasta hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Guarda esa maldita joya! ¿Quieres que te vea la policía? ¡Súbete ya, mocoso y larguémonos de aquí!

Entre sus manos, Vaenn tenía el botín… sin esfuerzo, sin riesgo… 

***

Thor llenó nuevamente la copa de su hermano y sirvió otro tarro de cerveza para sí. Sonrió ligeramente y Loki agradeció con una graciosa inclinación de su cabeza. Luego, ambos se reclinaron en las poltronas de la terraza, contemplando la belleza de la noche de luna llena… el cielo brillante del norte, el clima fresco que preludiaba el otoño y la lluvia recién terminada, que dejaba un aroma a naturaleza limpia y prometedora.

-Parece que tus cálculos no resultaron…- comentó con molestia, mientras intentaba conservar una frialdad que estaba lejos de sentir. La cercanía de Loki lo perturbaba de diferentes formas… por un lado, detestaba su presencia altiva y desafiante, por la otra, su corazón se empeñaba en recordar sus sentimientos por él- El chico no llegó… y es que quizá lo trataste demasiado fríamente… ¡Y permití que lo ayudaras a consumar el robo!

-Eso no importa. Debemos darle tiempo… si en verdad queremos recuperarlo, es importante que él se acerque por su voluntad…- respondió el pelinegro, arqueando la ceja al notar que Thor mezclaba el vino con el licor que llevaba en una pequeña cantimplora de uru y diamantes- Tratarlo bien solo iba a lograr que nos perdiera el respeto, todavía no está listo para rendirse, pero con paciencia, lo vamos a guiar como si se tratara de uno de esos pequeños y peludos oseznos de las nieves. Dócil solo si no despiertas su enojo. Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haces? Desperdicias un buen vino…

Loki arrebató la copa y la vació en un macetero cercano, luego se la regresó al rubio y le suplicó que mejor bebiera cerveza o el veneno de dragón de fuego que llevaba en el envase de bolsillo, pero que no hiciera mezclas extrañas. 

-“Veneno de dragón de fuego…”- repitió el otro, tomando la copa, pero reteniendo innecesariamente las manos de Loki entre las suyas- Las mismas palabras que me dijiste muchas veces, cuando no querías que mi aliento tuviera el gusto de esta bebida destilada por diez mil años en las cavernas del alto bosque encantado… 

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó el menor, sin retirar sus manos y entornando los ojos de esmeralda- Cuéntame… soy terriblemente curioso… cuéntame con detalle como terminamos enredándonos… engendrando un hijo… qué sucedió exactamente en ese día de debilidad.

-Hay un montón de cosas que sucedieron, pensé que el Capitán Rogers te las había contado ya… Algunas son tan dolorosas que no deseo recordarlas, pero otras… jamás las olvidaré.

-Claro que ya me contó, pero yo me refiero al momento en que el niño fue concebido… supongo que no teníamos público cuando sucedió, necesito saber como fui tan idiota de dejarme impregnar por ti… hoy cuando vi a Vaenn por primera vez… tan parecido a mí, incluso en la insolencia de su lengua insensata… sentí un enorme deseo por saber qué sucedió… 

Loki apretó también las manos enormes y cálidas del mayor, parecía sinceramente conmovido al conocer a su hijo de una vida alterna. Thor pasó saliva antes de continuar, porque el contacto suave de las manos elegantes y frías de Loki, estaba electrizando su sangre y amenazaba con iniciar a golpetear con fuerza en su corazón.

-Aquella tarde en la Torre Stark, salimos a comer… tú te quedaste atado dentro de una camioneta de SHIELD, como ya sabías… en un momento determinado fui a verte, a llevarte comida… estabas tan molesto conmigo, te quité la mordaza, no probaste bocado, de hecho, me aventaste el plato de shawarma que te puse entre las manos, discutimos y cuando te calmaste un poco, me pediste agua… cuando saciaste tu sed… me miraste y…

-¿Y? –cuestionó emocionado el ojiverde, arengando al otro para que no se quedara callado y ejecutando cada acción que describía con sus palabras- ¿Te seduje para intentar escapar? ¿Te ofrecí mis labios o mi cuello?- ronroneó estirando el cuello blanco, con aquel triángulo de pecas que era la perdición de Thor- ¿Acaricié tu rostro para provocarte? Vaya trenza que puedo tejerte ahora en esta barba tan suave…

-Me sedujiste, así es… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – gruñó el otro, sintiendo que se le erizaba cada vello de la piel.

-Me pareció un recurso desesperado que, definitivamente, usaría para escapar, pero si descuidé mi fertilidad… Fue un momento de estupidez.

-¿Por qué me provocas ahora, Loki? Estamos colaborando en paz… y estás intentando trastornarme…- Thor intentó alejar la cercanía del Dios del Caos, desvió su rostro y no permitió que lo tocara- También fue mi falta, es justo confesarlo… yo debí contenerme, respetarte porque en ese día no eras mi hermano, ni eras el dulce adolescente que deseaba en mi juventud, eras mi prisionero y me aproveché… fui muy débil. No hables con desprecio de ese momento… porque fue el instante en que nuestro hijo fue llamado a tu vientre. ¿No era eso lo que deseabas saber? ¿Ya está saciada tu curiosidad?

-Entiendo…- dijo Loki, separando sus manos casi con renuencia y bajando un poco la mirada- Lo único valioso de lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue el niño que trajimos al mundo…

-Sabes que no… lo sabes porque sin duda también lo has investigado, que tuvimos una larga aventura en Sakaar y que en el Ragnarok la batalla contra Surtur nos unió, y nuestra reconciliación se completó mientras viajábamos con rumbo a este mundo que brindó refugio a los sobrevivientes en la Nueva Asgard…

-Yo no soy tu Loki…- protestó con orgullo lastimado, mientras Thor levantaba su barbilla con su dedo índice, colocando los labios finos y apretados al alcance de los suyos- Nosotros no nos reconciliamos ni nada…

-Déjame intentar convencerte que sí…

Loki tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel… frente a él estaba un Thor que lo amaba, que se le estaba brindando en cuerpo y alma, guiado por el recuerdo del amante muerto… y su propio cuerpo le estaba suplicando por volver a sentirlo, por retomar un camino que los dos dejaron inconcluso en el pasado y roto por su escape a otra dimensión… vagamente recordó la recomendación de Owen para que no se involucrara más allá de lo profesional, que ayudara al Dios con su hijo, teniendo siempre presente que los dos pertenecían a realidades distintas… y a personas distintas… “Thor pertenece a su esposa y su hija, y tú, mi querido, me perteneces a mí… no te estoy exigiendo fidelidad, pero si respeto… pon cada situación en una balanza antes de proceder, recuerda… las consecuencias de tus decisiones son tu entera responsabilidad…”

Pero no iba a ser Owen, por mucho cariño que le tuviera, quien lo iba a celar y a decirle qué hacer con su vida. Lo estaba anhelando, lo estaba deseando y no se detendría por prohibiciones ridículas. Loki lo quería dentro y nada detendría su camino para satisfacerse.

-Está bien… ¡Convénceme!¡Házmelo ahora! Házmelo bien… y ten mucho cuidado de no defraudarme con lo que espero de ti…- suspiró, abandonando su poltrona para montarse a horcajadas sobre el abdomen todavía algo esponjoso del rubio, colocó sus antebrazos en el poderoso pecho y se reclinó para entreabrir sus labios y permitirle al otro que lo besara apasionadamente… poco a poco, primero con tiento, esperando que de un instante al otro Loki se desmontara y se alejara burlándose a carcajada limpia, pero después decidido a no dejarlo ir… Thor cerró sus brazos sobre la espalda estilizada, apretándolo con fuerza y devorando sin piedad la lengua húmeda y fresca en aquella boca que adoraba, que se le ofrecía sin recatos y que todavía tenía mucho por decir- No pienses que eres el único que sufrió cuando nos enfrentamos, mis celos por la mortal, mis lágrimas en el observatorio eran reales, eran por ti… mi dolor al desprenderme del puente arcoíris, también fue por ti… te vi con ese gesto de angustia, te escuché gritar de impotencia… pero no podía quedarme, no podía perdonar la brutalidad y la indiferencia del que yo creía “mi padre”… también yo, querido “hermano”, también yo me estaba muriendo al verte, cuando de una sacudida, en esta misma ciudad, en medio de la batalla, me liberaste del dominio del cetro… pero ya era demasiado tarde… ya no podía retroceder… 

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Loki… ¡Dime cuando fue! Dime cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos… dime dónde dejamos nuestra historia en tu vida para retomarla desde ahí… -jadeó el rubio, sin dejar de besarlo, pasando de los labios rojos al cuello de cisne, y subiendo y bajando sus manos abiertas por toda la dulce espalda, en cada ocasión… un poco más abajo… deseando alcanzar las redondeces del trasero- intentaré reponerte con mi amor el dolor, el desprecio… intentaré borrar los sinsabores… porque eres el que amo. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te amo! Y quiero rescatarte de ti mismo…

-Recuerdas… esa noche, la noche de tu coronación… me moría de celos, de envidia… no por tu corona, lo sabes, yo jamás quise el trono hasta que vi que todo el amor de Padre de Todo era para su primer nacido, todo su orgullo, toda su atención… de igual forma… yo te di tu obsequio, digno del Príncipe a punto de ser Rey…- y mientras contaba lo que sintió aquella lejana tarde, Loki fue deslizándose, como una serpiente, reptando ondulante sobre el cuerpo del rubio y llegó a su centro vital, directo, sin rodeos… Loki metió la mano para acariciarlo, su mano saltó involuntariamente al notar el tamaño de aquel animal que comenzaba a despertar…- Esa noche me entregué a ti, pensaba que me darías el lugar a tu lado que yo anhelaba… pero me dijiste que debía guardar el secreto ¿Lo recuerdas también? Te avergonzaste, te acobardaste y no quisiste enfrentarte a tu padre o al escrutinio del pueblo de Asgard… ¿Quieres volver a sentirme? ¿Quieres de verdad? ¡Pues hazme el amor! ¡Cómo aquella primera vez!... Cómo si el dolor no existiera, haz que el miedo se vaya…

-Sí- afirmó el mayor contundentemente.

***

Fue una locura, ambos lo sabían, pero sus sentidos exaltados no les permitirían ya frenar… el deseo se desbocaba confundiendo el amor con la nostalgia, el deseo carnal con la soledad, con la insatisfacción y un falso sentimiento de amparo que la mutua cercanía les otorgaba por igual.

Loki se frotaba lentamente contra el centro del rubio, haciendo coincidir sus intimidades. La sensación era tan buena, percibiendo como los cetros de los dos comenzaban a crecer, echó el cuello hacia atrás, haciendo un poema con el movimiento de su negra melena. Las manos grandes y cálidas se afianzaron sobre sus caderas para asentarlas y darle mayor fuerza a sus movimientos… era un placer iniciar de esa manera los juegos previos.

-Nadie nos interrumpirá…- jadeó Loki, haciendo un además para crear una ilusión que le impediría a cualquier intruso verlos o escucharlos, de hecho, parecían transportados a un universo paralelo a una dimensión diferente, donde los sonidos podían tocarse y los colores se saboreaban con la lengua y por la nariz… miles de mariposas de humo volaban alrededor de ellos, agitando sus alas que desprendían minúsculas partículas de música y de luz, con cambiantes y brillantes tonalidades. Era un ambiente mágico para hacer el amor.

-Quiero estar en ti… quiero entrar en ti…- bufó el rubio, gimiendo como un verdadero animal en celo. Al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa a toda prisa.

-¿Cómo fue que perdiste tu figura si se supone que fui yo el que tuvo el hijo?- exclamó el pelinegro un poco burlón, un tanto incrédulo, mientras hacía lo propio y dejaba ver su torso alargado y elegante- ¡Por lo eterno que has cambiado!

Pero Thor estuvo más interesado en sentarse y prenderse de uno de los sonrosados pezones, el cual besó y succionó a su gusto, hasta dejarlo tan erecto y enrojecido como un beso de fresa. No le importó que Loki clavara sus uñas esmaltadas de negro en la piel tostada de sus anchos hombros, en realidad disfrutaba provocar que se retorciera de placer.

El ojiverde todavía tenía mucha magia para demostrar y una urgencia amatoria atrasada, así que desapareció el resto de la ropa de ambos y apenas la espléndida desnudez de sus cuerpos tan diferentes y tan perfectos ambos, se sintió en sus miembros felizmente duros y palpitantes, Thor decidió que era ahora o nunca… sin esfuerzo visible dio la vuelta al exquisito Dios, quedando de un giro, Loki boca abajo y él encima, frotándose goloso, besándolo con cada centímetro de ese tan ambicionado piel a piel…

-¿Estás listo para recibirme?

-No seas bruto…- se quejó Loki, un tanto preocupado que el asalto fuera más violento de lo que esperaba.

Pero Thor se refería a estar preparado para el asalto primero de sus besos, porque se deslizó como rayo hacia abajo y hundió su rostro por completo entre la hendidura de los redondos y firmes glúteos. Lamió y besó, chupó y succionó… también delineó con los labios todo el camino del periné, sensible y suave, degustó el escroto que parecía la suave piel de un durazno y atrapó con la boca, por varios minutos, el falo erecto de Loki, nada despreciable en tamaño, pero que, para su deleite, esperaba ser atendido por su boca y por sus manos sabias. Le proporcionó un infinito placer por varios minutos. Ambos esperaron que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultarlos bien, porque Loki comenzó a gritar incontrolablemente… estaba disfrutando tanto la invasión de una lengua ávida y después de un dedo que se movía veloz, masajeando y dilatando su umbral de entrada, que Thor se cohibió… nunca su Loki estuvo tan frenético y tan ruidoso, sus noches siempre fueron elegantes y hasta artísticas, como una danza bien coreografiada, como dos hojas volando en el viento… pero, el Loki que ahora tenía entre sus manos, exigiéndole más, saltando y retorciéndose de placer ante cada uno de sus toques, le espantaba un poco.

-Estás tan estrecho… tan apretado… yo creí que…

-Maldito seas, rubio… ¿Crees que soy un promiscuo? ¡hazme sentir que valió la pena esperarte tanto! ¡hazme creer que no eres igual al resto de idiotas que han deseado poseerme sin lograrlo! ¿O acaso no puedes?

El reto funcionó, Thor se apuntaló y se encajó con firmeza hasta la mitad… Loki abrió la boca sin sacar ningún sonido. ¿No era lo que había pedido? Pues ahora debía acomodarse, ajustarse a aquel mástil duro, cálido y enorme que lo estaba partiendo por mitad. Un par de embestidas y ya estaba todo dentro de él… no respondió cuando Thor le preguntó si podía continuar, le repitió la pregunta y Loki asintió con un jadeo…

-Por favor, dime que no estoy haciéndote daño…

-¡Por todo lo eterno! No te detengas… solo… no te detengas…


	5. THOR SE RINDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tuvo un viaje a otra realidad, donde nacieron dudas acerca de su actual sentimiento por su hermano adoptivo... está dispuesto a aclararlo todo cuando se da cuenta que Thor se ha rendido, no quiere saber más de Vaenn ni de él mismo.

-Thor… despierta…- la voz suave y modulada de Loki, como música en su corazón, le dio al rubio un maravilloso despertar. Extendió su brazo, esperando encontrar el cuerpo blanco y aterciopelado de aquel a quien amaba, envolverlo en un abrazo eterno, jamás dejarlo ir… pero no había nadie a su lado, de hecho, había dormido solo las dos últimas semanas. Se remolineó entre sus sábanas de satín, no quería que las horas de intenso amor que todavía olían en sus sentidos fueran un sueño nuevamente… una ilusión hermosa que al llegar la mañana se topaba con una cruel realidad…

-Loki…- murmuró, abrazándose a la almohada, intentando retener un perfume de su ensueño.

-Anda, flojo…- repitió la voz, mientras un golpe seco de un cepillo para el cabello le sacudía la rubia y salvaje melena- Son casi las diez, llevo media hora tocando tu puerta y al fin, decidí entrar. ¿Qué acaso te has convertido en un oso blanco de Jötunheim? ¿hibernas por dos años a la vez? ¡Levántate! El muchacho a llegado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Thor, despabilándose y observando la inquieta figura de Loki ir y venir por la habitación- ¿El muchacho? ¿Vaenn? ¿Llegó? ¡Casi lo daba por un fracaso! Pero siempre estuviste seguro que vendría.

-Te lo dije… ¿No es así? Que vendría por su voluntad y sería lo mejor… anda, Banner está justo con él, parece que llevara días sin probar alimento…

-Vamos… vamos…- exclamó el rubio, saltando de la cama y tomando la ropa que el otro sacaba del armario y colocaba a los pies de la cama del rubio- ¡Es tiempo de terminar con sus juegos, con sus rabietas! Debemos ya ser firmes y recibirlo, demostrarle que somos sus padres y que lo amamos, pero ya no permitiremos su comportamiento…

-Thor…- repitió el pelinegro, bajando el tono de su voz y resistiéndose ligeramente a los efusivos modos en que Thor manifestaba su entusiasmo- No te equivoques… te estoy ayudando, pero él… no es mi hijo… ¿Lo comprendes, verdad? Yo no estoy obligado a disciplinarlo, ni a manifestarle amor… no voy a involucrarme más allá de lo que me conviene…

-Si hacemos una prueba de paternidad, como la que Bruce me hizo, seguramente Vaenn resulta tan hijo tuyo como mío… Necesito que lo aclaremos de una buena vez.

-Por favor, no te confundas… te juro, si mi palabra vale para ti, que no haré ni diré nada que desfavorezca tu cruzada por recuperarlo… pero no fingiré sentimientos que no tengo… jamás… ahora, esa es mi mejor oferta, tómalo o déjalo…

Thor lo miró duramente, sabía que lo necesitaba, que entre los dos podrían influir mejor en su hijo… pero de pronto, Loki era nuevamente un desconocido… no era el hombre que amaba, no era su Loki… “Te espero en la antesala, bajaremos juntos… no tardes” dijo, a manera de despedida, pero una mano poderosa lo detuvo, atenazando su brazo… Loki sabía lo que le sería cuestionado a continuación, al menos, lo presentía por lo fuerte que latía su corazón…

-¿Y lo de la otra noche? ¿Tampoco significó nada para ti?

El Dios de las mentiras resurgió para responder, en tono sereno, con su voz tranquila y sin aparente apasionamiento.

-Esa fue una decisión de adultos, los dos deseábamos rodar juntos en la cama… el calor de lo sensual, de la carnalidad- continuó Loki, con increíble frialdad- Las ansias de sentir más placer nos conducen a decir palabras que no sentimos, a hacer cosas que realmente son temerarias e imprudentes… fue bueno… fue muy bueno sentirte dentro de mí, no como los adolescentes de antes, sino como el hombre que eres ahora… dejémoslo en eso, no quiero lastimarte con mi lengua desvergonzada, porque puedo ser brutalmente sincero… dejémoslo así… Quien ahora importa es Vaenn, estoy aquí por él… vamos.

***

Era un adolescente absolutamente hermoso… tenía la misma piel de alabastro, el mismo cabello de azabache y el cuerpo larguirucho de Loki, pero su gesto decidido, aguerrido y arrogante, la forma dura de los ojos de aquamarina, pertenecían a Thor. Era como la amalgama de lo mejor de los dos, y por lo demostrado, poseía también el valor insensato y el alma traviesa de sus dos padres. Devoraba los sándwiches de Banner le preparó mientras esperaban y Vaenn comía con atraso… ya había confesado que vivir sin robar, mentir o hacer trampas, en ese mundo, como en otros, era realmente complicado…

-Espero que no fuera tu hambre la único que te decidió a venir…- la voz del Dios del Trueno resonó, grave e impositiva, a sus espaldas.

-No, señor… -respondió de inmediato el chico, sin dar la menor muestra de inquietud- Yo quiero estar junto a mis padres… lo he reflexionado… quiero darles la oportunidad…

Loki sonrió, mostrando su esplendorosa sonrisa. “Quiere darnos una oportunidad, el jabato” dijo a su compañero “Los tiempos cambian y son ahora las lunas quienes aúllan a los lobos”

-¡Por favor!- exclamó Vaenn, dejando todo a la mesa para correr hacia Thor y abrazarse a él. Con pucheros de remordimiento, sollozos apagados y una actitud inesperada, Vaenn suplicaba que lo aceptaran a su lado, que de verdad estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, que todo lo hizo orillado por verse de pronto solo y desamparado… pedía perdón, lloraba y se estremecía mientras derretía el corazón y la resistencia de su padre.

-Vaenn, por supuesto… estoy aquí para apoyarte, eres mi heredero, mi sangre… mi corazón está aquí para ampararte…

Y Thor devolvió el abrazo y las emociones. Loki se unió al abrazo familiar solo por lo que prometió al rubio, pero encontraba notas discordantes en toda esa escena. 

Esa fue la forma inverosímil en la que los tres se reunieron, no hubo mas discusiones ni reclamos. Si de verdad el muchacho estaba dispuesto a enmendarse y tomar el lugar que por nacimiento le correspondía, era lo que estaban buscando y no lo iban a complicar…

Se quedaron una semana más en la base de los Vengadores, reunidos como familia. Thor y Vaenn despertaban al amanecer, salían al gimnasio al aire libre junto a Banner y en ocasiones, junto a James Barnes, a Falcon y a Scott, parte del nuevo equipo. Los dos se ejercitaban animadamente, Loki los observaba desde la terraza, bebiendo una taza de té… resultaba que a sus ojos era un cuadro conmovedor. Thor se estaba enamorando a cada minuto de su primogénito, de su destreza con las armas, de la fuerza de sus músculos, el hijo de Odín juraba que, si tuviera a Mjölnir, podría sostenerlo sin problema alguno. Todo en él le parecía digno, noble, valioso… incluso amaba la forma en que aprendía sus lecciones, porque Loki se encargaba de que recibiera algunas actualizaciones de dominio de su magia.

-¿Terminé mi misión? Thor y su hijo están juntos y unidos… no será nada sencillo domarlo, pero supongo que es problema de su padre desde este momento…- comentó el ojiverde, mientras video conferenciaba con el Oficial del Tiempo.

-No estoy seguro…- respondió Owen, tecleando rápidamente sobre una tarjeta de información de la TVA- los Cronomonitores no nos han citado… eso me dice que la misión debe continuar, y que el peligro sobre la sangre de tu hermano sigue latente…

-Escucha, Vaenn es un joven delincuente… no le creo ni por un momento su supuesto arrepentimiento. Pero si decide continuar siendo un mentiroso, un embaucador y un pillo… entonces me llevaría una vida ayudar a Thor a redimirlo…

-¿Y no es eso lo que hace un padre?- concluyó Owen, despidiéndose y cortando la comunicación. Loki maldijo en voz baja… ¿De parte de quien estaba? Owen ya no mostraba celos, estaba tan apartado e indiferente que parecía intencional para provocar que fuera él quien lo buscara, quien tomara cartas en el asunto y clarificara el estatus actual de su relación. Pero Loki tenía todavía su orgullo bastante bien plantado… no sería él quien aceptara que si tenían una relación y que no estaba siendo abandonado. No quiso realizar la evaluación sobre lo que sentía por el mortal… al menos, no todavía.

-Supongo que tampoco tengo prisa alguna en la vida…- se dijo a sí mismo, terminando su té- Vaenn tiene todos mis defectos… pero extrañamente, eso no me hace sentir orgulloso… Más bien… quiero que sea un buen hijo para Thor… y para ese otro yo que sin duda, sufrió al perderlo y que nunca se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba vivo…

Esa tarde, en la comida, surgió el tema de la educación de Vaenn. Discutieron si debía acudir a un colegio midgardiano o se le enviara con tutores a la Nueva Asgard, Thor estaba seguro que tanto Korg como Miek lo entrenarían bien con las armas y la defensa personal, y la Reina Valquiria lo protegería, pero Vaenn no quería separarse de su recién adquirida familia. Loki estuvo de acuerdo, aislarlo de la influencia de Thor no le parecía recomendable. Apenas el muchacho daba indicios de querer enderezar su vida, olvidar sus costumbres y estabilizarse. La intención de enviarlo lejos, separarlo de ellos, podía ser lo peor que le podía ocurrir, totalmente contraproducente.

***

-¿Me vas a echar fuera de la cama nuevamente? –cuestionó el rubio, cuando al entrar en la alcoba se encontró a Loki acomodando sábanas y almohadones en el amplio sofá- Te juro que pensé que enviarlo a la Nueva Asgard era buena idea, que si ha vivido fuera de nuestras costumbres, vivir allá es lo más parecido a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Si no te permito acostarte conmigo, nada tiene que ver Vaenn, más bien es que no tengo intención de dormir con hombres casados. Y tú, querido hermano, estás bien casado, eso lo dejamos claro ya ¿No es cierto?

-Vaenn cree que estamos reconstruyendo nuestra relación… es el aliciente que lo mantiene para formar una familia.

-Bueno, Thor… yo me he portado bien. Lo trato bien, lo escucho y ¡Cielos dorados! Tú sabes que nos divertidos juntos, que he llegado ciertamente, a sentir algo por tu hijo… pero no es un niño, tiene doce años, su inmadurez será superada cuando te decidas a traerle tutores y mostrarle un poco más de disciplina… entonces, ya es tiempo que seas completamente sincero con él, que le hables sobre tu familia, tu esposa, tu hija… o sea, su hermana. Yo soy aparte, no sé si sea bueno que aprenda de mí, pues parece que ha copiado la fama que tengo en tu mundo… y no me agrada… 

-¡Jumm!- gruñó el rubio, tumbándose en su sofá y cruzándose de brazos, evidentemente no le gustaba que Loki jugara la carta de que era casado. Loki rió quedamente y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, el pelinegro pudo sentir claramente como el otro se colaba bajo sus sábanas, acomodándose con tiento a sus espaldas y abrazándolo con la intención de que esa noche, no se agregara a todas las anteriores pasadas en soledad. 

-Manos quietas, por favor…- pidió, evitando que la diestra del rubio prosiguiera las caricias en su pecho y en sus muslos.

-No te vayas a enfadar, por favor, lo único que sé es que te necesito… Loki, nuestra historia no puede terminar nuevamente, si estás aquí es porque las Nornas nos brindan una nueva oportunidad. Para mi no eres otro, para mí eres el mismo… el que amo, el muchachito de cabellos azabache y ojos de esmeralda, precioso y mimado que sabía bien como volverme loco, como hacerme enfadar y como hacer que me arrastrara a sus pies… cambiamos mucho, Loki, superamos muchas de nuestras diferencias y nos aceptamos, nuestro amor fue más grande que nuestras desavenencias… si es necesario entonces, volveré a conquistarte, volveré a derrumbar cada una de las murallas que levantes, pero el amor nuestro, el que nació en nuestra adolescencia, si no es que nació la primera vez que te ví sonreírme desde tu cuna, ese no puede morir, sobrevive a cada una de nuestras eternidades… solo dime que tú también conservas ese amor

Loki se volvió para mirar a Thor directo a los ojos, quedando acostado de espaldas y todavía entre los fuertes brazos del rubio. ¡Cuánto había cambiado físicamente, su recuerdo era completamente otro al hombre hecho y derecho que tenía enfrente! Sus ojos eran diferentes, pero no su manera de mirar, la larga barba, la hirsuta cabellera… y sin embargo, podía percibir que el espíritu noble, el corazón amante y la voluntad dispuesta estaban ahí, firmes, constante…

Tuvo un mal presentimiento… ¿A qué se refería entonces Owen cuando le dijo que su misión no había terminado? ¿Qué la sangre de Thor seguía en riesgo? Peor aún… ¿Y si no se trataba del niño, sino del padre… si se trataba de Thor mismo?

-Bésame…- murmuró, ofreciendo la flor roja de sus labios.

***

Actuaba con bastante seguridad, demasiada para el gusto de Loki. Fueron necesarios menos de diez minutos para que encontrara la contraseña correcta y accesara los archivos del Doctor Banner y algunos del Rey T’Chala que se guardaban en los servidores de los Vengadores… armas, sistemas de seguridad, planos de ciertos inventos que todavía se encontraban en proceso, como la creación de portales temporales estables o los sistemas regenerativos de la Doctora Helen Cho…

-Bingo…- murmuró el muchacho pelinegro- Esto es mi fortuna…

Sin el menor remordimiento, comenzó a manipular los archivos y a descargarlos en su teléfono celular. Thor se lo había obsequiado sin pensarlo dos veces, el aparato de mayor calidad y capacidad que pudo conseguir… y el desfachatado lo usaba para robar información privilegiada. Mientras esperaba la descarga, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos… un par de pases mágicos al aire y aparecieron colibríes brillantes, mariposas destellantes… eran su ilusión preferida, sus ojos gustaban de los revoloteos y los destellos de oro de aquellos insectos y pequeñas aves que su magia podía crear… luego probó a desvanecerse a sí mismo. Era muy satisfactorio sentir la magia fluir por sus venas, su poder crecía conforme Loki le revelaba las runas y los conjuros que Frigga misma le había heredado.

-¡Tarados!- rió con desparpajo, revisando que no olvidara nada que fuera valioso entre aquellos archivos.

Desconectó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, después intentó de nuevo desvanecerse y no lo logró… enarcó la ceja y repitió su conjuro. Tampoco pudo, ni en una tercera ocasión. Pensó que estaba agotado por la práctica intensa de ese día, pero en realidad, se sentía bastante bien… movió los dedos y no apareció un solo colibrí y tampoco la más insignificante mariposa… al no lograr su cometido, no tuvo otra opción que escabullirse por la ventana, igual que un gato, trepando por el techo del complejo y saltando hasta alcanzar los árboles del jardín. En eso tenía experiencia, muchas veces su fuerza y agilidad para trepar le consiguieron que escapara de situaciones comprometidas. Esperaba no activar por error las alarmas, y salir del perímetro era primordial. Una vez que alcanzó el camino, intentó desvanecerse y levitar, cosa que logró de inmediato, al tener éxito, se dirigió a toda velocidad al punto donde se reuniría con sus cómplices.

-Oh, pequeño jabato… en verdad te pareces a mí mucho más de lo que Thor se merece… ese rubio tonto… que cree en ti ciegamente…

***

Loki llegó apenas unos minutos después, el tiempo que le tomó determinar a donde se había transportado el travieso. Encontró que Vaenn estaba en una situación difícil, rodeado de un pequeño ejército de hombres fuertemente armados y sujetado de ambas manos por alguien que parecía ser el hombre de metal… Ironman… se tomó un instante para observar con más detenimiento…

No… no era Tony Stark… pero al menos era una de sus armaduras o algo muy parecido a una, era menos sofisticada, más voluminosa y se movía pesadamente… aun así, con la fuerza necesaria para contener a Vaenn. El hijo de Thor poseía la fuerza y resistencia para liberarse, pero su juventud e inexperiencia, sin duda, se lo impedían. Lo escuchó gritar, insultar y reclamar lo que era suyo “mi paga” exclamaba alterado “Les entregué lo que ustedes me pidieron, ahora necesito mi paga… en este instante” un hombre perfectamente vestido en un traje color marfil, se adelantó sonriendo con altanería…

-Los archivos están cifrados… ¿Intentas burlarte de nosotros?-le dijo, dándole una bofetada.

-Les desbloquearé todo en cuanto tenga mi paga en mis manos…- respondió Vaenn, desafiando al hombre, pues su golpe ciertamente no le había causado mayor molestia que el aleteo de un mosquito,

-Pues mira, mocoso…- respondió el hombre- Determinar el cifrado y resolverlo, solo me tomará más tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Te quisiste pasar de listo… ahora, te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores…

Y a una seña suya, el que manejaba la armadura, sin liberar al muchacho, le dio un par de golpes que sí consiguieron doler y hacerle sangrar de la nariz. Vaenn apenas se movió, mostrando así su propia resistencia, aunque era evidente el daño provocado. El del traje, enarcó la ceja y asintió levemente, entonces, una especie de rayo repulsor golpeó al adolescente, lo derribó y lo hizo gemir de dolor. Encontrado su umbral de resistencia, el rayo lo golpeó un par de veces más, mientras los otros cómplices reían.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- declaró una voz suave y majestuosa al mismo tiempo- Propasarse con un niño… creerse superiores ante un menor, que, además, es el hijo de dos Dioses…

Todos se detuvieron, buscando al dueño de aquella voz intrusa, y se encontraron con Loki, envuelto en un halo de luz destellante, teniendo una entrada dramática y ostentosa, descendió lentamente para interponerse entre los abusadores y Vaenn. No sabían exactamente quién era, pero lo adivinaron como un adversario poderoso.

-¿Eres del mismo planeta que ese niño?- preguntó el hombre del traje, guardando el celular de Vaenn en su bolsillo- Pero no tengo tiempo para ti, ni para perder un minuto más. Mátenlo… mátenlos a ambos.

-Mortales…- se burló Loki, dando una mano al muchacho para separarlo del de la armadura- evidentemente no saben lo que es enfrentar a un Dios.

-Pues entonces, yo quiero ver si los dioses sangran y se mueren…- exclamó el de la armadura, disparando los rayos repulsores a máxima potencia y al mismo tiempo- ¡Y mueren, ante mis ojos, a mis pies!

Loki hizo un amplio arco con su brazo extendido, desviando la fuerza de los rayos y derribando buena parte de un contenedor marino. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de zonas habitadas y el riesgo en que colocaba a las personas cercanas a la pelea. Pero fue demasiado tarde y la destrucción fue bastante considerable. Vaenn quedó boquiabierto ante la fuerza de su padre.

-No vas a dañarme, hagas lo que hagas… voy a tomar esa información robada y ustedes se rendirán ante mí y ante el hijo de Thor, sin condiciones.

Los hombres rieron, el rayo repulsor se preparó para ser disparado de nuevo y Loki se preparó para desviarlo, de ser posible, hacia un lugar despoblado. Vaenn se abalanzó contra el hombre del traje sin que Loki pudiera detenerlo “¡Ya mátenlos, mátenlos!” exclamó, defendiéndose del feroz ataca del menor, cuya fuerza excedía sin duda la de un hombre adulto de complexión regular. Logró empujarlo hacia atrás, subió su manga y pulsó un aparato que llevaba en la muñeca y que parecía un reloj de pulso… un portal se abrió a sus espaldas y el hombre escapó por ahí. El resto, al verlo, se abalanzaron también al portal, incluyendo al de la armadura, que se movía lento y pesado, pero imparable.

Vaenn miraba asombrado, tumbado en el suelo, Loki desviaba los rayos y se acercaba peligrosamente al portal, donde lanzó también un par de haces mágicos… la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

Entonces, una especie de burbuja apareció, una semiesfera de un pesado color púrpura, que enrareció el aire e impidió a los delincuentes tomar el portal. Loki, que conservaba toda su movilidad, se lanzó tras el fugitivo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Vaenn, alarmado- ¡No vayas, papá! ¡No entres! ¡Yo tengo el celular, se lo quité! ¡No vayas!

Fue un esfuerzo inútil, Vaenn logró sacar el aparato de su guante, donde lo escondía, y lo mostró… pero el portal se cerró y Loki se quedó dentro. Un montón de seres sin rostro comenzaron a desfilar, impresionantes y decididos… Vaenn retrocedió al verlos, los seres, caminando al unísono, extendiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo, detuvieron a los delincuentes… uno a uno… al de la armadura lo detuvieron entre tres, arrancando la fuente de poder y dejándolo básicamente, dentro de una pesada e inútil lata metálica. Le quitaron el casco… el rostro nada dijo a Vaenn, pero lo miró con rencor…

-Ivan Vanko…- dijo una voz a espaldas del muchacho- ¿Qué haces en esta línea temporal? ¿Quién es tu cómplice? ¿Acaso es Justin Hammer?

El aludido no respondió nada, escupiendo con desprecio al piso. El Oficial del Tiempo informaba lo que estaba sucediendo a sus superiores, reconoció en su base de datos a los delincuentes y con ello, confirmó que, efectivamente, en una línea de tiempo diferente, de alguna forma, lograron robar los secretos del Tesseracto y de la gema del tiempo, siendo capaces de abrir portales y viajar entre dimensiones.

-¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Qué son esos?- cuestionaba Vaenn observando a los sin-rostro, luchando por recobrar sus movimientos, aunque la burbuja púrpura los hacía sentir como si estuvieran bajo el mar,

-Son “Minutemen”, joven hijo de Thor… y son vigilantes de la realidad… estos delincuentes con los que te asociaste, no pertenecen a esta línea de tiempo, así que serán “borrados” y restituidos a su propia realidad y a su propio destino…

-Eres muy poderoso…

-Yo no lo hago. Yo no tengo ese poder. Yo trabajo para ellos… ahora, entrégame ese aparato… no te corresponde adueñarte de esos secretos.

-Claro que no, el celular es mío…

-Si, pero no son tuyos los secretos que robaste…- y antes de que Vaenn pudiera evitarlo, un “Minuteman” atenazó su muñeca, con movimientos mecánicos y fuerza descomunal, lo forzó a soltar el aparato y después lo liberó.

-Lo siento… esto debe volver a sus dueños…

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Y Loki?

-No lo sé… no sé si podrá volver…

***

Finalmente, Owen recibió el último sello de los Cronomonitores… la burocracia, la triste burocracia, insufrible, lenta y difícil… pero según los requisitos de la TVA, tenía todo en orden para que Loki fuera rescatado de la línea alterna de tiempo en la que quedó confinado mientras perseguía a Justin Hammer, llevó los documentos ante el Sr. Justicia, su superior y asintió, mientras que, con un ademán, indicaba que se acatara la solicitud.

-No quiero verlos aquí en varios meses, Owen… los dos fallaron en esta misión. Sabemos que no siempre se gana, pero será necesario que reestructuren su trabajo e intenten ver lo que no se hizo bien… les daré una última carta de escape y es muy necesario que rescaten la sangre de Thor… aun es mejor que el Dios del Trueno sea apoyado, de lo contrario, asumiremos que es una línea principal y no puede ser cambiada… con las consecuencias terribles que vengan después.

-Gracias, Sr. Justicia… usted sabe lo importante que se ha vuelto Loki para mí… intentaré a toda costa que todo salga bien en esta nueva oportunidad… gracias de nuevo…

A la salida de la nube atemporal, Loki esperaba… tranquilo en apariencia, revisando las tarjetas que le restaban en su bolsillo y que parecían no funcionar más... La tarjeta de escape, la de comunicación, el brazalete que le indicaba el final de su misión. Cuando vió a su compañero se levantó y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo… para todos, el tiempo transcurría de diferente forma. Owen pasó tres días en los trámites burocráticos, pero Loki vivió seis meses en otra realidad alterna, buscando a Hammer sin encontrarlo y observando los eventos de otro Loki y otro Thor…

-Me ví a mí mismo en la invasión con los Chitauri…- contó, temblando de pies a cabeza- Estuve a punto de intervenir, de advertirme sobre lo que sucedería, y sabía lo que cambiar ese momento podía significar… tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlarme…

-Pero no es eso lo que te angustia… ¿Verdad, querido? - murmuró Owen, abrazándolo con fuerza- Viste lo que no deberías y te olvidaste que cada rama alterna puede ser distinta, puede tener variantes que llevan a futuros alternos… Loki, eso desestabiliza tus emociones, por eso tenemos prohibido verlas o intervenir…

-No pude evitarlo… ¿Qué podía hacer si no estaba en mis posibilidades escapar? Ví el momento en que quedé impregnado… vi como Thor y yo tuvimos un sexo rudo, grosero, incluso forzado… fue horrible. No entiendo como es que puedes amar el hijo que se concibe bajo esas circunstancias…

-Loki… no sabes que sucederá con ese hijo… no lo sabes y no debes intentar averiguarlo. Si es más o menos terrible que este, nos queda prohibido saber… ¡Y que el Señor Justicia y el Señor Teseracto no se enteren! Diez siglos de burocracia no nos alcanzarían para buscar un nuevo perdón…

-Pero ahora necesito de alguna forma, saber si de verdad fue diferente en este mundo y no me mintió Thor cuando me dijo que fue un acto de amor desesperado… ¿Lo fue? ¿O fue una violación? ¿O fui yo quien lo sedujo? ¡Owen, me vuelvo loco! Maldita la hora en que conocí a esta Agencia… quisiera haber terminado mi vida sin saber de los destinos todavía más crueles que he tenido en cada mundo… en cada universo muero, en cada línea de tiempo estoy solo, enojado, vengativo… No tengo el amor ni el consuelo de mi hijo, ni del amor de mi vida… de nadie… ¡No soy nadie!

-Vamos a casa… -insistió el rubio, mientras comprendía que era el dolor del destrozado corazón de Loki el que hablaba- vamos a que descanses… te invito un café, cenaremos donde tu mandes… o solo podemos ir a que duermas y recobres la calma…

-¿Qué sucedió cuando me fui? ¿Vaenn está bien? ¿Cómo ha estado Thor en estos meses?

-Mi querido hechicero… para mí te fuiste tres días, pero para Thor… apenas saliste tras ese muchacho esta mañana… y está esperando que regreses.

***

-¡Loki, volviste!- exclamó Banner cuando lo vió entrar en el complejo de los Vengadores- Estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes… ¿Dónde está Vaenn? ¿No te acompaña?

Loki parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder… seis meses de ausencia para él, pero apenas unas cuantas horas para los mortales… las ganas enormes que tenía de ver a su hermano adoptivo no estaban justificadas, ni todas las preguntas que nacían en su corazón, así que tuvo que disimular.

-Ese chico necesita todavía una rienda mucho más firme que la que hemos intentado darle- respondió, sonriendo con algo de ironía bailándole en los labios- Quizá su digno padre lo requiera para una reprimenda ejemplar…

-No- agregó entonces la voz severa y profunda del Dios del Trueno- No le reprenderé, ni lo buscaré… Loki, he decidido rendirme.

-Vaenn está muy desorientado… quizá si nos damos prisa…

-¡He dicho que no! No más… Todos aquí vimos los videos de seguridad… ¿Cómo logró desactivar las alarmas? Porque se fijó dónde están y se grabó de memoria los códigos cuando me acompañaba a hacer ejercicio cada mañana. Me mintió fingiendo interés en mi compañía. Vimos también como entró en las computadoras, como robó información vital, investigaciones que no son suyas, armas que no deben estar en manos de cualquier persona… lo ví robarse todo… con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro…

-Pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Renuncio! ¡No lo buscaré, no intentaré salvarlo más! Quizá sea mi hijo y naciera inocente de maldad… pero también quizá la vida torció el entramado de su destino, su alma ya no se conserva honesta y buena… quizá sea demasiado tarde para él…

-Conmigo nunca te rendiste… mi alma también nació inocente y se pervirtió por falta de comprensión… sin embargo, siempre creíste que existe un átomo de bondad en mí y que eso era suficiente para hacerme cambiar… ¿No es cierto? 

-Hoy me rindo también de ti. -respondió el mayor, contundente y brutal- Loki, intenté colocarte en un lugar en el que no querías estar. Agradezco infinitamente tus esfuerzos por no decepcionarme, pero debo aceptarlo… mi Loki, mi amor, mi ilusión, el Loki que me correspondía… está muerto y no volverá, mi hijo está perdido y por su culpa no quiero y no voy a perder a mi esposa y a mi hija, no por la ilusión de una familia que ya no existe… no me perteneces, hermano, tienes un hombre bueno a tu lado y sé que lo amas… Ve a su lado, Loki… te libero, de corazón, de todo compromiso y promesa que me hiciste por el bien de Vaenn. Pero ahora que ya no es posible salvarlo… también tú eres libre de marcharte…

Y diciendo esto, Thor caminó fuera de la sala donde todos conversaban y subió las amplias escalinatas, dispuesto a encerrase en sus habitaciones. Bruce Banner, la Doctora Helen Cho y Sam Wilson, se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción del pelinegro… pero Loki permanecía con la mirada de jade clavada justo en el sitio por el que el otro había salido.

-No pudimos convencerlo… -dijo el Profesor Hulk- creo que cuando lo vió robar nuevamente, se le quebró el corazón… Thor ha sufrido demasiado y no le será sencillo volver a ser el mismo…

***

-¿Por qué insistes?- Loki ignoró la frase cortante del rubio, caminó lentamente, con sus pasos felinos, hasta colocarse tras él. Thor estaba sentado en el suelo de su terraza, convocando al trueno, que se acercaba junto a pesadas nubes de tormenta y el viento frío de su vacío corazón- No es este un buen momento.

-Si esta es la despedida, entonces al menos dame la oportunidad de decirte adiós…- respondió mientras colocaba el celular de Vaenn junto a él- Aquí está lo robado… al menos, el trabajo de tus amigos mortales no se perdió…

-Banner estará contento… gracias por impedir que su trabajo se vendiera a humanos inapropiados.

-¿De verdad te irás con tu esposa y tu hija?

-Sí… 

-Nunca la conocí… -continuó Loki, sin moverse y con el tono de voz más suave que pudo encontrar- Me gustaría haberla visto aunque fuera solo una vez. Debe ser preciosa… rubia como tú, con ojos de zafiro como tú… y quizá un poder todavía por revelarse… aunque la madre sea esa detestable Jane Foster…

-Una vez, en Asgard- murmuró Thor, sonriendo a su pesar- pasó un detalle, cuando te rescaté de la prisión… te presentaste diciendo tu nombre, Jane te abofeteó y tú dijiste que ella te gustaba…

-¿Yo dije eso? Bueno… siempre he sabido mentir, con elegancia o sin ella. Pero este día prefiero no decir mentiras… hablé con esa otra mortal. Helen Cho… y aunque veo que tu gusto en mujeres mejora, no puedes evitar meterte en problemas… 

-¿Qué te dijo Helen?

-Básicamente que ella y tú estaban comprometidos… y que tu indecisión entre ella y Jane tiró por la borda los planes de boda. Más precisamente, me contó que Jane le hizo una escena y que usó a la niña para chantajearte… que ella recibe de ti una pensión excesivamente generosa, porque están separados hace tres años y que te quiere de nuevo a su lado a como de lugar. En pocas palabras, dijo que esa Jane… no es una buena compañera, pero eres la fuente de financiamiento de sus investigaciones y necesita mucho más dinero del que le transfieres actualmente.

-Pero ha sido una buena madre para Torunn y solo por ella, regresaré y me asentaré como un buen esposo. No perderé a mi hija, como ya perdí a mi varón.

-Bueno.

Thor esperó un par de minutos. Loki parecía que no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna parte, así que volvió a suplicárselo.

-Por favor vete ya, Loki… déjame en paz…

-¿Y si quiero quedarme?

El corazón del pobre rubio dio un vuelco dentro de su poderoso pecho, volvió el rostro de barbas trenzadas y melena indomable con rapidez, solo para encontrarse, muy junto a él, el cálido aliento de Loki, y recibir del pelinegro una caricia de sus labios… un beso que se abrió camino para aclarar de una vez por todas, lo que ambos se resistían a aceptar.


	6. LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE LOKI ENVIÓ DESDE EL PASADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los registros de Loki en la nave de rescate, el Loki actual pudo darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Thor y de él mismo.  
> Aun cuando intenta escapar de aquella situación, sin lograrlo, se da cuenta por qué se quiere quedar...

Dentro… muy dentro… sentirlo todo… por completo. Dejarse llevar por la pasión y el calor del supremo instante de egoísmo y montar aquel soberbio garañón asgardiano, todo fogosidad, todo ímpetu y belleza… encajarse el mástil enarbolado con toda su orgullosa erección hasta el tope, sentirlo empujando más y más, que si más fuera posible, más dentro lo quería. Extendió su blanco cuello de cisne, echándose hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda estilizada mientras lanzaba un gemido de puro placer. Thor le correspondió con un gruñido animal, demostrando lo complacido que estaba ante la reacción de su amado. Loki quería guardarse en las entrañas todo de su rubio del alma, sentir sus besos no solo con los labios, sino con toda la piel, con cada centímetro de aquella piel tostada y firme, de aquel cuerpo esculpido a la perfección, de músculos de hierro y varoniles ademanes, enredarse los dos en una danza de perfecta sincronía, de amor absoluto y finalmente, comenzar a galopar directo al éxtasis supremo…

Loki cerró los ojos mientras saltaba al ritmo de las embestidas, apretando sus largas piernas a la cadera del Dios del Trueno y apretando también los glúteos a medida que el vaivén se lo permitía. ¡Era tan bueno el sexo! ¡Más debía serlo con amor! ¿Era ese encuentro uno lleno de ese setimiento? Apoyadas sus manos en los pectorales poderosos, permitiendo que su cabellera se empapara de sudor y se pegara a la piel de alabastro y enmarcara el delicioso sonrojo de sus mejillas, parecía la criatura más hermosamente dotada para hacerle el amor, no existía mayor perfección en los nueve mundos.

-¡Loki!- exclamó el mayor, con voz gruesa, acariciando los muslos satinados con una de sus manos, mientras que con la diestra, masajeaba y halaba con dulzura el fortalecido miembro del ojiverde, otorgándole la parte de placer que le correspondía. Thor estaba feliz, loco de contento con aquel inesperado e íntimo reencuentro y no lo disimulaba.

En un instante que se detuvieron para tomar aire, de un solo movimiento, Loki quedó bajo su amante. Thor se recostó sobre él, acomodándose para no perder un milímetro de su invasión y una vez que se aseguró de estar en la mejor posición posible, reinició el bombeo con todas sus fuerzas, y vaya que le sobraban cuando se trataba de estar dentro de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Era como volver el tiempo atrás… era como si la terrible escena con el Titán loco jamás sucediera, era como si los dos llegaran a Midgard tal y como estaba planeado y prosiguieran con el pacto de eterno amor que se habían susurrado al oído en la nave de los refugiados y todos los sueños, y todas las ilusiones rotas por una muerte repentina, se revirtieron con la presencia de Loki anulando su dolorosa ausencia…

-Voy a terminar…- declaró jadeante el Dios del Trueno, preparándose para salirse y derramarse fuera.

Loki observó hipnotizado el espectáculo de la eyaculación de Thor, pasó su lengua por sus labios cuando la blanca y tibia explosión cayó sobre su blanco y firme vientre, abundante y vigorosa, tal como era su propio dueño… no le preguntó porque terminó fuera y no dentro de él, tuvo de pronto la conciencia de su propia fertilidad y el riesgo de quedar impregnado si la semilla del rubio lograba remontar el intersticio que se abría durante breves segundos, durante el coito, dando paso a una de las células de su órgano primordial, culpable de que los especímenes masculinos de la raza Jötnar pudiesen engendrar y concebir descendencia.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Thor dirigió toda su atención al miembro todavía erecto de Loki, se lo metió en la boca, saboreando de pasos las salpicaduras de su semen que resbalaron hasta el centro… chupó y apretó con el dorso de su lengua, unas veces con dulzura y otras con bastante fuerza, de modo que la excitación del menor se reinició… comenzó a disfrutar aquella sesión oral, sonriente y mordiéndose de cuando en cuando el labio inferior, no quería gritar… con demasiada fuerza…

Thor iba y venía a todo lo largo del cetro, apretando el sonrosado escroto y también brindándole besos y lamidas que provocaban dulces gemidos en Loki. Y después regresaba a lo principal, porque estaba decidido y así lo hizo, a beberse hasta la última gota del semen de su adorado, por lo que se afanaba en obsequiarle su delicioso orgasmo.

-No te atrevas a besarme…- le dijo, buscando dos toallas y alejándose de Thor, apenas pudo hablar sin sonar agitado.

-¿Por qué no?- bromeó el otro, buscando los labios huidizos- Es tu sabor el que tengo en la boca… y claro, un poco también el mío…

-No vaya a ser que por beberte también me embarace- dijo Loki, arrojándole la toalla a la cara y corriendo a la ducha, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Si adivinaste el motivo por el cual no terminé dentro, es porque no lo hemos hablado… tampoco usé ninguna barrera de protección y conozco lo fértil que eres cuando lo hacemos… los Sanadores nos lo explicaron ¿Recuerdas?

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió desde la regadera, mientras se enjabonaba a toda prisa.

-Tienes razón… la charla no fue precisamente contigo…- murmuró Thor, rascándose la barba y esperando que le dieran entrada al agua tibia… observando su miembro a medio animar… todavía le restaban ánimos para un segundo o tercer round si Loki estaba de humor.

-Habla- ordenó mientras asomaba la cabeza llena de espuma, que si no me lo dices todo… tu salchicha asgardiana se quedará sin echar el relleno el resto de la noche…

-¡Eso no!- rió el rubio, entrando a lavarse también… de sobra conocido era que Loki no permitía ser tocado de nuevo si no estaban limpios, sobre sábanas limpias o limpios en la tina de aguas perfumadas- Sucede que mientras viajamos en la nave de rescate, lo hacíamos constantemente y mencionaste casi desde el principio, una sensación que te avisaba en cierto momento mientras yo estaba dentro de ti, algo que te advertía no continuar…- “Prosigue” repuso Loki, pensando que era verdad… algo sintió que no había sentido antes- Cuando preguntamos, los Sanadores nos explicaron que era tu fertilidad, que si no usábamos métodos de protección, podías quedar embarazado cada vez que tuviésemos relaciones…

-¿Y no querías tener más hijos conmigo?

-Comenzando porque yo no conocía la existencia del que ya teníamos, y que tú no sabías que estaba vivo… lo hablamos, y acordamos cuidarnos hasta llegar a Midgard y asentarnos… eso le daba a lo nuestro, el tiempo para que funcionara mejor y también porque comenzaste a soñar con una casa con jardín, donde criar a los hijos que pudiesen nacer de nuestro amor…

-Un sueño que Thanos mató…

-Bueno… aquí estamos… ¿No? Igual que en las noches entre las estrellas… Podemos volver a soñar.

-No estoy listo para tener hijos contigo, ni con nadie…

-Por eso terminé fuera… la experiencia me ha enseñado que por más deseos que tengas de algo en la vida… no lo debes apresurar, que todo llega en su momento, aunque en ocasiones me pareció que ya no existía esperanza de ninguna clase en la mía… y entonces, una tarde, el Cap llegó con la revelación de tu existencia ¿Puedo estar más agradecido que eso?

-Eres afortunado… más de lo que crees.

***

Jane Foster alzó la ceja con cierto desprecio y altivez, pero la mujer recién llegada caminó directo a ella y tomó asiento en la misma mesa. Pidió café al mesero y se disculpó brevemente por la tardanza… cosas del trabajo.

-Pensé que le dabas seriedad a tu palabra- dijo Jane, disolviendo otro sobrecito de endulzante en su taza de té- Media hora no es precisamente un pequeño retraso.

-Pudiste marcharte, Jane… pero si me esperaste, es porque quieres decirme algo realmente importante o muy molesto. Así pues, no gastes en ceremonias conmigo, si deseas saber los adelantos de mi trabajo con el Doctor Banner, yo…

-Bien, Helen… no se trata de eso- interrumpió la científica, aclarando la voz- Directo entonces: Me enteré que Thor está en la tierra desde hace un par de meses… y deseo saber si tú tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que no ha visitado a su hija, ni a mí… su esposa…

La Doctora Cho tuvo que forzarse a aguantar la risa… ¿Era de verdad que la Foster la citó para hacerle una injustificada escena de celos? Mientras pudo, Jane saboteó su relación con el Dios, mientras ella y Thor intentaban formalizar un romance, Jane le hizo la vida imposible de varias formas, reclamando siempre atención, más dinero, inventando necesidades y creando preocupaciones que finalmente provocaron que el hijo de Odín abandonara el planeta, y ella reaccionó discreta por no lastimar a la hija del Asgardiano… pero aquello era absurdo, y ya no tenía ninguna razón para portarse bien con la celosa mujer.

-Thor está aquí, es cierto… pero no a mi lado. Hiciste lo suficiente para que lo nuestro no funcionara más, desde que rompimos el compromiso, trabajé duro para superarlo y me parece que lo hice bien. El Dios del Trueno y yo, mantenemos solo una respetuosa amistad… así que por mí no te preocupes… no, por mí, Jane querida. No-por-mí…

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¿Yo? Yo no insinúo nada, lo que quieras saber, ve y cuestiona directamente a Thor… y por favor, asegúrate que tiene tiempo para atenderte antes de ir a verlo.

***

Loki la miró desde el balcón del tercer piso… atisbando detrás de las persianas. Era una niña preciosa, de solares cabellos largos y una prístina piel de leche, un poco delgada para su gusto, pero muy alta también para sus seis años… caminaba vacilante hacia los brazos de su poderoso padre, que los extendía lleno de amor mientras caía de rodillas ante su hija… Thor derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al verla abandonar la silla de ruedas y usar un pequeño andador para presumirle sus progresos. La última vez que estuvo a su lado, Torunn luchaba por su vida ante los embates de una extraña enfermedad que la debilitaba por completo, le robaba la infancia, la alegría y el deseo de vivir. Nada pudieron hallar los Sanadores de la Nueva Asgard para ayudarla, ni tampoco los más renombrados científicos de la tierra.

Torunn languidecía ante los ojos impotentes de sus padres y de pronto, como por arte de magia, se recuperaba… volvía a ser la misma niña vivaz, fuerte y voluntariosa de antes. Su peso se recuperaba, su tez se tornaba saludable y la energía llenaba de la mañana al anochecer su cuerpo… pero solo eran retrocesos breves, pues de la nada, la enfermedad volvía… y desde dos años atrás, prácticamente la imposibilitaban para caminar.

-¿Cómo sucedió este prodigio?- preguntaba el rubio Dios, sollozando y abrazando contra su pecho el débil cuerpecito de su amada niña- ¿Te sientes bien, hija mía? ¿Tienes fuerza para caminar?

-La Doctora Cho me ayudó…- respondió la niña, provocando una mueca de desagrado en Jane, que, a pesar de sus diferencias, tenía que aceptar que las investigaciones de Helen y las de Bruce Banner, habían sido las únicas que dieron esperanzas al afligido progenitor- Sus ejercicios son muy cansados y las piernas me duelen… pero no voy a dejarlos, porque voy a caminar otra vez… porque no quiero verte triste, padre mío… Porque sé que te alejas para no verme así… y yo no quiero que te vayas, por eso quiero curarme y ya no darte preocupaciones…

-¡Jamás digas eso, querida! ¡Mi corazón es tuyo, por completo! Yo no me alejo por causa tuya… mírame, estoy aquí… y no me volveré a ir… ¡Nunca más me iré de tu lado, Torunn, nunca más!

Loki podía escuchar perfectamente lo que se decía, y también escudriñar la tez indiferente de la científica, a Jane la recordaba difusamente, como la culpable del alejamiento de su querido hermano… y por supuesto, él no vivió lo que su otra versión, cuando juntos fueron al mundo oscuro, así que sus sentimientos eran diferentes en su realidad.

-Jane es una buena madre- dijo a sus espaldas la voz del Profesor Hulk, arrimándose a mirar también- Pero la única verdad es que no sabemos la causa del padecimiento de la niña y no podemos curarla… mejora a ratos y nos da ánimos de seguir, después, sufre tan intensos dolores que nos rompen el corazón… Thor y Jane han sido valientes, pero su matrimonio siempre fue una farsa… él no la ama lo suficiente, ella está encaprichada a no dejarlo ir… y contigo presente… Thor tiene bastante claro a quien ama profundamente y a quien no.

-Pero yo no voy a ser la causa del alejamiento de un padre con su hija…

-¡Oh, no debe preocuparte eso! –sonrió Bruce, mirando como Loki jugaba nerviosamente con el anillo que portaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, mientras miraba la conversación de la pareja. Jane se mostraba ahora sonriente, se colgaba al cuello del rubio y ambos se mostraban cariñosos con Torunn… sin duda, para el pelinegro, aquello estaba despertando los celos que se empeñaba en negar.- Thor jamás se alejará de su pequeña… la adora, y si viaja con los guardianes es más bien por causa de Jane, para no discutir ni confrontarla… es un poco la forma que tiene de evadir los problemas, pero ha sufrido tanto… tantas pérdidas, que no puedo culparlo por preferir escapar…

-Creo que esa mortal, Jane Foster… tendrá un poco más de competencia por el amor de Thor… y te aseguro, Doctor Banner, que no seré quien se haga a un lado…

-Loki… ¿Puedo preguntarte… de dónde ha salido el anillo que llevas?- dijo Bruce, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-¿Esto? Pues es la recompensa por la que Vaenn cometía sus fechorías. Logré arrebatársela al tal Justin Hammer, parece una joya común y corriente, se nota que es de origen asgardiano, pero si ese muchachito la quería, debe ser por alguna razón que no he logrado averiguar…

El Profesor Verde tomó la mano blanca de Loki, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto suave… Loki se estremeció, recordaba su derrota en la Torre Stark y la paliza recibida, rió con aire nervioso al sentir los enormes dedos sujetándolo. Hulk fijó su mirada en el anillo, revisó la esmeralda rodeada de brillantes pequeños… faltaban tres de ellos en los engarces, pero no tuvo la menor duda.

-Voy a decirte un pequeño secreto… No sé si Vaenn lo sabía, pero eso que llevas es sin temor a equivocarme… un diario personal… el diario personal de Loki Laufeyson…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-La piedra es el contenedor, los brillantes son diminutos cartuchos… faltan algunos, es una pena que se perdiera todo lo que se encontraba grabado ahí… o quizá estaban en blanco… no lo sabremos… te mostraré como activarlo, me verás en algunos pasajes porque Loki entró un día y grabó una conversación… bastante interesante… esa está en este pequeño zafiro ¿Lo notaste? Solo hay uno y es especial… deberías ver todo, pero este es importante…

***

Hablar con Jane Foster no era su actividad favorita… Thor terminaba exhausto en cada ocasión que se reunían. Entre peticiones de que volvieran a vivir juntos, entre resistencia a firmar los papeles del divorcio y las demandas de aumento en la ya de por si exorbitante y generosa pensión que recibía, la científica parecía no saciarse de sus demandas. Sus investigaciones requerían inversiones y gastos muy altos, sin el apoyo de Tony Stark y sin patrocinadores que habían perdido ya el interés en la Convergencia, la Foster necesitaba a Thor a su lado como la fuente principal de su seguridad financiera.

Entró en sus aposentos, era casi la medianoche… Torunn tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño y apenas pudo quedarse dormida. Ella y Jane pernoctaron esa noche dentro de las instalaciones para invitados, pues tendría sesión de terapia por la mañana. Los Médicos dijeron que la inquietud de la niña solo se debía a las emociones de volver a ver a su padre, pero igual el rubio la acompañó, preocupado, hasta que vió el ceño pálido de Torunn relajarse y entrar en un sueño profundo.

Suspiró ligeramente… hubiese preferido entrar en la alcoba de Loki y acostarse junto a él, abrazarlo y sentir su perfume, su calidez… eso lo hubiese consolado bastante. Pero creía que esa noche no sería buena compañía para nadie. Caminó sin encender la luz, se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, se dejó caer en la cama y también se deshizo de las botas… pasó sus manos por la alborotada cabellera, soltando de una vez las rústicas trenzas laterales que su hija tejió mientras conversaban y jugaban un poco… ¡Ella era lo más importante! ¡Tenía que hacer lo que fuera por su bien!

Música de percusiones se dejó escuchar de pronto… ritmos contundentes, fuertes, cantos guerreros con voces graves y un tanto monótonas… Thor se irguió alerta… reconoció los cantos, como también sintió a su corazón detenerse cuando la voz de Loki surgió entre la oscuridad de la alcoba.

-“Unas pocas semanas al año, Jötunheim cambia… se llena de vida… los hielos eternos retroceden y permiten a mi pueblo recolectar los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir el siguiente crudo invierno… Los animales y sus crías salen a pastar, las tundras se abren para brindarles hierba tierna y bayas de colores, hay lo suficiente para todos… los Jötnar recolectan frutos, raíces y leña, los cazadores se aseguran de atrapar machos que de todas formas se matarían entre ellos por conseguir a las hembras Bilgesnipes… nuestros niños salen también a conocer las flores, a bañarse en el río que no se congela y pescar y salar los peces… es un tributo a la vida… quise comenzar esta colección de recuerdos, con la sagrada música que por las noches, con agradecimiento a Ymir, mi pueblo entona… porque yo, Loki de Jötunheim, también hoy tengo mucho que agradecer…”

La música bajó su volumen, y entonces, la figura de Loki apareció… pero no en persona… Thor pudo reconocer que se trataba de un holograma, el cabello largo, la ropa de batalla, y el brillo innegable del amor en los amados ojos de esmeralda l indicaron que se trataba del Loki que viajaba a su lado en la nave de escape…

-“Un día te voy a compartir esto, amado tonto…”- murmuró Loki, sonriente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su vientre- “Anoche te pedí que me dejaras en paz porque me sentía bastante mal, a regañadientes te retiraste a dormir con Korg y Miek… perdóname, tu aroma aumenta mis náuseas, pero los Sanadores me explicaron que es un rechazo natural, que el instinto me obliga a retirarte para poder gestar en completa seguridad… será pasajero, eso también me lo dijeron…”- Loki colocó sus manos abarcando su vientre, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas de durazno- “Ya verás la cara de tu amigo mortal, Banner, fue bastante cómico cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba… cariño, vamos a ser padres… ¿No te hace eso sentir feliz? ¡Voy a tener un hijo tuyo! ¡Bendita la sangre que une nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas y las casas de nuestros padres! ¡Un hijo tuyo, mío y nuestro! Un hijo que nada ni nadie nos pueda arrebatar…”

Thor recordó ese mensaje. Loki se lo había mostrado en la nave de refugiados.

-“Cuatro meses… mi ropa definitivamente ya no me queda, pero me enternece hasta las lágrimas el obsequio de tu pueblo, Rey y amor mío: ¿Puedes creerlo? Dos camisolas lo bastante amplias para vestirme hasta el día del nacimiento… eso de salir de Asgard solo con lo puesto, y no prever que podía sucederme, en la última parada que hicimos en Xandar… no compramos ropa, solo pensaste en suministros para tu gente, pero el pueblo me honró con este obsequio y lo voy a usar, no necesito más…”

Los mensajes saltaban al parecer sin que fuera intencional… el registro holográfico estaba dañado, pero eso no impidió comprender que Loki documentaba su embarazo y los eventos importantes en la nave.

-“Será una niña… ¡Una niña! ¡Una mujer fuerte y guerrera como Sif, poderosa como Farbauti y dulcemente invencible como Frigga… voy a criar a esta hija para que sea tu orgullo, Rey Thor…”

La imagen de Loki se congeló, todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Thor se acercó mientras las lágrimas arrasaban sus ojos heterocromos… no podía detenerse… estiró su mano, quería tocar aquel reflejo del pasado que perturbaba su difícilmente controlada estabilidad presente… sabía que, si lo tocaba, la imagen se desvanecería, así que se detuvo… desvió la mirada, bajó el rostro y apretó los puños, llenando de rabia las palabras que salieron de sus labios sin querer…

-¡Maldito yo que permití tu sacrificio! ¡Maldito sea yo mil veces porque te dije que eras el peor hermano cuando entregabas el alma y la vida por mí y por nuestra hija! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaré! - exclamó, cayendo de rodillas- ¡Yo debí morir! ¡Yo debí morir y no tú! ¡Loki!

Su cuerpo se estremecía en desgarradores sollozos, tal parecía que, a pesar de todas las horas de llanto inagotable del pasado, de despedirse de todas y cada una de sus pérdidas, era la primera vez que Thor lloraba el dolor de perderlo a él… que aceptaba el error de llamarlo “el peor”, que deseó morirse en su lugar y que la venganza contra Thanos para nada había paliado la rabia, el rencor y la soledad de perderlo. Aceptó que evadía la responsabilidad de su hija y también de su hijo por temor de perderlos, y más se confirmaba cuando Vaenn no sentía aprecio por su padre, cuando Torunn estaba condenada a morir de una enfermedad desconocida y dolorosa. Thor estaba en su límite… liberando todas sus emociones reprimidas.

-No voy a recriminar tu silencio…

Esta vez, la voz de Loki provino de un rincón de la habitación, a sus espaldas. No sintió sus pasos ligeros, pero percibió la mano que se colocó con dulzura sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente.

-No quería cargarte con la responsabilidad de otra hija… cuando claramente y con justa razón, me hiciste ver que no son tus descendientes… y ahora, en este instante, vuelvo a ver que no es justo colocarte en un lugar que no deseas… ¿Lo miras, hermano? Este Loki es mi amor… mi ilusión… el padre de mis hijos… y está muerto… por mi culpa. No supe protegerlo…

-Es curioso que te cargues con toda la responsabilidad…- murmuró Loki, caminando ahora alrededor de su propia imagen de otra realidad. Comparó el largo de sus cabellos, la línea de nacimiento de la mata de azabache, que eran ligeramente diferentes, la de él estaba retrocediendo un poco conforme la edad madura se acercaba. Comparó su vientre plano con la graciosa curva del otro… se estremeció al imaginar la alegría que le daba estar a la espera de su hija y guardar al mismo tiempo, en el fondo de su corazón, lo que creía la pérdida de su primer nacido. Y ocultársela a su compañero tan solo para evitar darle un dolor que, tristemente, se hubiese sumado a los muchos otros que estaban sucediéndose en su vida- Como yo lo veo, este Loki… es decir, yo… o este … bueno, como sea. Loki eligió sacrificarse… midió las alternativas, puso a salvo a su hija y volvió a intentarlo todo, aunque sabía que, si no funcionaba, ofrendar su vida era la única salida… que tu vivieras… él te dio el obsequio de amor más grande que ha existido jamás, te dio tu vida…

-Eso no lo hace menos cruel… es un destino que jamás creí merecer, pero las Nornas saben por qué lo hicieron.

-Thor… más adelante, en este mismo registro- enunció Loki, usando un tono de abatimiento. El rubio se estremeció… ¿Qué más había descubierto? - Más adelante vi el nacimiento de Torunn, vi la ceremonia de reconocimiento… es una niña perfecta y saludable… también escuché a la Doctora Cho, decir que el origen de este dolor se debe a la unión de las sangres de diferentes padres en Torunn… ellos creen que es una mutación de tu sangre Aesir con la de esa mortal… y nadie la saca de su error.

-No sé qué le sucede… no lo sé… muero al verla enferma, débil… me siento impotente…

Loki rumió en silencio el coraje que sentía. En primer lugar, recriminó a Owen abandonarlo en aquello que ya no sabía si era una misión o un castigo, pulsó por tercera vez su carta de escape y no funcionó… parecía estar desactivada y eso era una falta al contrato con la TVA. Recordó después que su deber era “salvar a la sangre de Thor” estaba tan confundido al respecto… ¿Salvar a quién? ¿Vaenn? ¿A Thor mismo, como fue su segunda opción? ¿A Torunn, ahora que acababa de enterarse que estaba afectada por una especie de maldición o enfermedad secreta?

Loki se estremeció cuando el hijo de Odín se abrazó a sus piernas, incapaz de reprimir los últimos roncos sollozos que le rompían el poderoso pecho. Movió entonces, sin querer, el mecanismo de reproducción del holograma y la imagen de Loki volvió a cobrar vida:

-“Thor, te amo tanto… gracias por darme a esta maravillosa hija”- murmuró el pelinegro, esta vez sentado en una amplia y acolchada poltrona, sosteniendo a su pequeña recién nacida, desnuda y hermosa, dormida entre sus brazos- “De nuevo las personas de Asgard me han obsequiado ropones para vestirla, pañales para cambiarla… nada de esto previnimos y el pueblo no me ha abandonado, me siento conmovido…”- la imagen cambió a toda prisa, Loki se veía lastimado, su cabello desaliñado, huellas de golpes y sangre seca en su armonioso rostro- “Torunn, mi intención al entregarte al cuidado de la Valkiria es solamente con el motivo de salvar tu vida… ¡Perdóname! Si no sobrevivo, espero que veas esto y sepas que, desde Valhalla o desde Hel, a donde sea que mi alma sea enviada… encontraré la forma de protegerte… ¡Lo juro, mi bien!”

Thor no podía ni siquiera levantar la mirada… eran los últimos minutos de vida de su Loki, y el que tenía enfrente sentía un nudo en la garganta… 

-Jamás imaginé tanto amor para mí…- murmuró, realmente emocionado y con voz quebrada- Jamás pensé que nuestra historia cambiara de esa forma y que mi corazón negro de rencor, de envidia, de soledad… estuviera tan lleno de luz… Ahora envidio a ese que murió, porque yo… yo no soy quien ha provocado en ti ese infinito amor…

Se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para levantar el rostro del rubio y sonreírle. Thor dejó de llorar, perdido en los abismos de jade del otro, que no dejaban de mirarlo. Y con dulzura, Loki secó las lágrimas del rubio.

-Eres tan digno de ser amado como siempre, Loki… y yo te amo… -le dijo, sin un ápice de mentira en su voz.

-Y yo… yo quiero conocer a Torunn… quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarla, que sepa que, de forma extraña, el universo le ha devuelto a su padre verdadero y que luchará para encontrar una cura… Thor, han buscado asta hoy en enfermedades de mortales, en padecimientos de los Aesir… en los de tu pueblo… pero no hemos buscado en los del mío… ¿Y qué tal si lo que necesitamos para Torunn se encuentra en Jötunheim? ¿No crees que vale la pena intentar?


	7. UNA DIVA... DOS DIVAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No saben las ganas que tenía de llegar a esta parte de la historia.  
> Con muchísimo cariño traigo de regreso a mi amadísima Diva, con todas sus rosas, para complicarle (O quizá ayudarle) la existencia a nuestros Loki y Thor de esta historia.  
> Por lo pronto, les dejo los primeros enredos y descubrimientos.  
> Díganme si les gusta la propuesta!!! Yo me siento feliz.  
> Los reamo mil.  
> Sangre Samurai.

Jane le sonrió a través del cristal, a señas le indicó que ella estaba cerca, le lanzaba pequeños besos y le decía que la amaba mucho. Torunn le devolvía la mirada con un semblante de preocupación… aquellos nuevos aparatos, aquellos nuevos Sanadores y Médicos, todos reunidos para someterla a revisiones interminables, para prescribirle otros medicamentos y agregar mas terapias a las que ya tenía… el único rostro amable que encontraba, además del de su madre, era el de la Doctora Cho y a ella se aferró cuando le pidieron que se recostara para encender el generador de Almas… era el primero que se fabricaba en la Nueva Asgard y al fin, podría ser utilizado para intentar diagnosticar a la hija de Thor.

-Esto no te dolerá, querida…- le dijo la médico, acariciando sus rubios cabellos- Debes quedarte muy quieta y pasará pronto, quizá sientas solo un poco de cosquillas.

Thor entró justo en el instante que el aparato se encendía. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, recordó cuando el generador de Almas encontró a Aether en la sangre de Jane, que era su pareja en aquel tiempo. La Foster se arrimó al rubio apenas lo vió, buscando su apoyo… el cariño que sentía por la niña parecía tan genuino, que al hijo de Odín se le dificultaba definir las situaciones con ella, estaba tan agradecido de los cuidados que le brindaba a Torunn y se sentía culpable por abandonarlas pensando tan solo en sus propios problemas, que le estaba costando trabajo decidirse a actuar.

Loki pensaba lo contrario… y no estaba en sus planes quedarse en un plano secundario. Pero apenas vió el cuadro familiar, a Thor y a Jane abrazados, observando preocupados a la pequeña niña que también les miraba con ansiedad, se dio cuenta que estaba jugando un papel absurdo, que él era el tercero en discordia, que Jane tenía un lugar legítimo como compañera del rubio y era una madre para Torunn, la única que había conocido. Pensó que su arrogancia le impulsó a pensar que se merecía el lugar principal, el de compañero, el de amante, el de padre… y muy a su pesar no llenaría todos esos títulos solo con desearlo. En otros tiempos, quizá, ningún escrúpulo lo hubiese detenido para apoderarse de los afectos y reconocimientos, pero estaba irritantemente sensible acerca de la niña… y saber, de alguna manera, que era también su hija… la hija de Loki, y él era Loki… ¿O no?

Miró la carta de escape una vez más… no quería quedar como un cobarde, nunca antes en su vida sintió el deseo de escapar y la pulsó con rabia… la carta no funcionaba y comenzó a sentirse atrapado en aquella historia.

-Owen… -murmuró Loki, momentáneamente desconcertado… parecía estar flotando en la zona atemporal, pero en vez de los interminables pasillos, escritorios y trámites burocráticos… todo parecía tener un tono azulado, melancólico, y sus pies que no tocaban suelo firme, levantaban sutiles oleadas de nubes esponjosas…

-Mi querido Loki…- respondió el oficial del tiempo, acercándose para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro y sonreírle con una especie de compasión- El Señor Justicia y el Señor Teseracto han apercibido tus constantes llamados, la desesperación que sientes y la inconformidad por continuar en esta misión… y han decidido darte el indulto…

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿El indulto así, como así? No juegues conmigo…

-Jamás haría tal cosa… después del balance de tu ayuda en las misiones pasadas y todos los trámites que me he dedicado a apresurar, llegaron a la conclusión de que has pagado y con creces, tu contrato… tienes los méritos suficientes para concederte el indulto, nadie te perseguirá, todos los asuntos pendientes con las leyes de los mundos han quedado saldados y serás un hombre, o por mejor decir, un Dios libre…

-¿Quieres decir… que no me obligarán a quedarme? ¿Qué me puedo marchar a donde yo quiera, en el instante que yo quiera?

-O también te puede quedar, será tuya la elección… ¡Te sonrojas! Eso quiere decir que deseas escapar y al mismo tiempo, no quieres irte. Bueno, hemos sido compañeros y algo más que simples camaradas por algunos años, por eso, me encomendaron darte la noticia y liberarte si así lo decides, pero sabes bien como funciona la TVA… ellos te dejan ir con una condición, Loki querido… 

-Lo sabía… son muchísimo más embusteros y mentirosos de lo que jamás fui yo mismo… ¿Y cuál es esa condición?

-Terminar la misión… si la terminas, te puedes ir con un indulto pleno. Pero si decides no terminarla… te puedes ir, tendrás tu indulto, pero Thor y sus hijos… no podremos salvar su futuro, no podremos reescribirlo… y no termina bien… nada bien. La verdad es que no es sencillo pedirte que elijas… pero puedes irte o quedarte por tu voluntad.

-No está siendo sencillo ¿Qué debo elegir? Prácticamente acabas de amenazarme y de amenazar a mi hermano y su familia. Si me voy, soy culpable de su destino terrible y si no me voy, recae también en mí la responsabilidad de salvarlos… ¿Debo destruir la relación de Thor con esa mujer y quitarle a Torunn a la que cree su madre y meterme a la fuerza en su historia? ¿Debo alejarme y permitir que se reconcilien y sean una familia? ¿Qué hago, Owen? Estoy tan despistado, por primera vez… creo que cada paso que doy es un error rotundo… involucrarme con Thor ha sido…

-¿Lo aceptas al fin? ¿Sientes de nuevo amor por tu hermano?

-No, no… solo es que no quise ser insensible contigo…

-Te voy a dar toda la ayuda que pueda… pero no puedo decirte demasiado- replicó el otro rubio, desdeñando mostrar sus propias emociones. Tenía tiempo convencido que jamás tendría un sitio importante en el corazón de Loki- Encontrarás al muchacho Thorson prisionero en este lugar… no tendrás dificultad en liberarlo, procura usar toda tu astucia con el que lo retiene, porque quizá sea un adversario que te conviene tener a tu lado…

***

Cuando avisaron que Loki reapareció, Thor corrió a recibirlo, llevaba en los brazos a su hijo y los dos se veían mal… pálidos, con visibles huellas de golpes, con parte de sus ropas hechas jirones… Loki apenas podía caminar, una herida abierta en su frente, otra en su costado izquierdo, pero firme al llevarse consigo al hijo de Thor, muy lejos de sus captores…

-¡Loki! ¡Vaenn! Por amor de todo…- exclamó, volando hacia ellos y ayudándolos a llegar- vamos con los Sanadores… deben ser atendidos… ¡Cielos dorados! ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Quién les provocó este daño?

-No es nada… lo importante es que él está a salvo ahora…

Los dos fueron llevados a toda prisa al cuarto de sanación.

Loki fue el primero en abrir los ojos, sus heridas habían sido curadas, se sentía mejor, el sedante con que lo hicieron dormir y descansar ayudó bastante, pero se relajaba de más, así que se esforzó por despertar, intentó incorporarse y el costado le punzó un poco, se le escapó un leve quejido y Thor reaccionó de inmediato, corrió a su lado y lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente, mientras besaba su frente y le pedía en voz bajita que no se moviera, que no hiciera nada que removiese la herida y le provocara dolor. “Estaba preocupado… estaba tan preocupado por ti… quería que conocieras a Torunn y de pronto, ya no estabas… y sentí que me faltaba el aire, que la vida se me escapaba… me sentí morir… Loki, no quiero que te alejes de mí nuevamente… ¡Jamás!”

“Gracias” murmuró el otro, mientras acariciaba con su mano abierta la noble faz del rubio y sin ocultar su profunda emoción “También yo he de tomar decisiones en las que te lo juro, va mi corazón…”

-¿Vaenn no ha despertado?- preguntó Thor a los Sanadores, que revisaban tranquilos los signos vitales del adolescente

-En cualquier momento debe hacerlo, mi señor… aparentemente, además de unos golpes menores y un poco de deshidratación, el chico no presenta lesiones de preocupación…

Thor acarició la negra cabellera de su hijo… ciertamente lo amaba, se aferraba a su presencia porque a pesar de la grandeza de su corazón, las pérdidas tan enormes vividas en tan poco tiempo, le causaban una sensación de pérdida y vacío enormes. Necesitaba a su hijo a su lado, como necesitaba a su pequeña hija… quería a los que amaba lo más cerca posible… era un sentimiento inconsciente que se apoderaba de su voluntad y que lo impulsaba a hacer lo que fuera, lo que estuviera a su alcance y hasta lo imposible si fuera necesario, para que sus hijos (y los hijos de Loki) jamás volvieran a alejarse.

-¿Por qué me llaman Vaenn?- dijo el menor, sin moverse de su posición, recostado sobre el costado izquierdo y dándoles la espalda- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Me parece que se encuentra desorientado…- murmuró el pelinegro, sentándose de golpe también, cuestionando a los sanadores con la mirada.

-El golpe en la cabeza, debe causarle una temporal contusión que afecta sus recuerdos, pero no es nada preocupante, solo deben darle tiempo y se recuperará por completo.

Vaenn se incorporó en su cama, su semblante lucía íntegro, vivaz, sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y su gesto atento provocó en Loki un suspiro de alivio. Rápidamente el muchacho recorrió cada rincón del cuarto de Sanación… nada le era familiar, ni las personas, ni los objetos, ni el paisaje que se dibujaba como una mañana lluviosa en un verde y extenso jardín… finalmente, se topó con el también agudo mirar de Loki y cerrando los ojos, saltó hacia él y se le echó en los brazos…

-¿Dónde estamos, papá Loki?- dijo, estrechándose con fuerza, buscando efectivamente el amparo del que acababa de llamar “papá” con una sinceridad jamás antes escuchada en su siempre sarcástica voz.

-Lo llaman “Complejo norte de los Vengadores”, ya estuviste aquí una vez… no te preocupes, estás a salvo y poco a poco te sentirás mejor. Tu cabeza parece algo extraviada… pero ya escuchaste a los Sanadores… recordarás todo y estarás bien.

El muchacho asintió… de hecho, le venía bien el cuento de la amnesia temporal, el golpe en su cabeza en verdad dolía y eso le daría tiempo para procesar todo lo que estabas sucediendo. Sonrió a Loki y después prosiguió su búsqueda…

-Me pareció escuchar la voz de Padre…- dijo, sentándose con los pies colgando y estirando un poco su espalda.

-¿De “padre”? ¿Quieres decir de Thor? Pero si él está frente a ti, querido…- señaló el pelinegro.

-¿No me reconoces Vaenn?- cuestionó Thor, dando un paso adelante y extendiendo sus brazos también hacia su primogénito. El adolescente hizo un ademán de duda, miró fugazmente a los lados y forzó el devolverle la sonrisa, permitió el abrazo y respondió: “Perdón, Padre… no te reconocía con ese disfraz”

Thor y Loki intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud… tal parecía que la confusión era más de cuidado de lo que les habían dicho. Ante tal circunstancia, los Sanadores recomendaron que pasara el resto de la noche en observación… “No estará solo, estaremos continuamente vigilando y revisando su estado de salud” 

-Quizá debamos quedarnos también…- le dijo después al Dios, pensativo sobre la ausencia de recuerdos del niño.

-Creo que los dos necesitan descansar. Y Vaenn, regresaré por ti dentro de unos minutos, te llevaré a tu alcoba y dormirás ahí. Los sanadores pueden montar la guardia en la antesala… pero antes, tal y como corresponde, llevaré primero a tu padre Loki. Él también necesita reposo… y quizá contarme más a detalle que clase de batalla han librado por tu libertad.

Y diciéndolo, se acercó para tomarlo entre los brazos, sin acusar el menor esfuerzo, como si Loki pesara menos que una vaporosa nube, primero hubo una resistencia a ser alzado, pero se evaporó la negativa ante el gesto de amor del rubio. Lo estaba cuidando, lo estaba consintiendo y eso, en definitiva, se sentía bastante bien. Subieron las escaleras con ligereza, Loki reclinó su cabeza en el hombro poderoso y Thor besó su cabellera con una enorme ternura… bien valía la pena pelear por ese amor, porque existía, porque estaba presente… imposible de arrancar, imposible de confundir.

***

Era bueno también tener esa fuerza de recuperación… a las dos de la mañana, Loki despertó, salió de la cama cuidando no molestar al rubio, que roncaba a pierna suelta… Thor estaba profundamente dormido, pero aún así se negaba a dejarlo ir, apretando fuertemente su mano. Loki comprendía la continua necesidad del rubio por sentirse cerca de los que amaba, y una oleada de ternura lo recorrió. Besó dulcemente su frente y procurando no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la alcoba de Vaenn…

Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando encontró al jovencito también fuera de su cama, y echando mano de sus poderes, Loki recitó un conjuro de invisibilidad para seguirle sin ser descubierto… “Si pretende nuevamente robar los inventos de esos mortales” pensaba “creo que definitivamente es un espíritu podrido y un corazón que no vale la pena salvar… “

-JARVIS… llama a papá Tony…- dijo de pronto el muchacho, tocando el panel de intercomunicación que se encontraba en la pared. Loki enarcó la ceja al escucharlo, sin creerlo del todo- JARVIS, respóndeme… llama a Tony Stark, ahora…

-“El Asistente Virtual JARVIS ha sido descontinuado”- respondió entonces una voz femenina y desconocida.

-Claro… JOCASTA, JOCASTA por favor, comunícame con Tony Stark o con Pepper…

-“El Sistema de Asistencia Virtual JOCASTA no existe, el Señor Stark no está disponible de forma permanente y la Señora Potts ha desvinculado sus nuevos teléfonos con este servidor, no es posible comunicarla.”

-¿No disponible de forma permanente? ¿Eso qué significa?

-“El Señor Stark permanece en la memoria de sus amigos, pero no se encuentra disponible de forma permanente”- repitió la voz.

-Significa que el mortal Stark murió… eso significa- agregó Loki de pronto, apareciendo detrás del adolescente, que palideció al verlo y se puso transparente al escucharlo, movió la cabeza negativamente, era sencillo adivinar que la noticia lo tenía perturbado y que se estaba esforzando para mantenerse frío y dueño de sus reacciones.

-¿Dónde estoy?- repitió, dejando sentir el temblor de su voz- Tú no eres mi padre… tú no eres Loki de Asgard…

-Ciertamente yo soy Loki Laufeyson, pero tú no eres Vaenn Thorson. Dime en este instante quien eres…

***

Mientras tanto…

-Ya basta… papá Loki nos va a llamar la atención, estamos retrasados dos horas, te aseguro que no tardará en enviar jinetes para encontrarnos y llevarnos directo a casa…

El muchacho pelinegro miró a su rubia acompañante con impaciencia, caracoleó el hermoso potro de negras crines y pelo de azabache, y se quedó admirando varios minutos más las composiciones que el Castillo flotante formaba en el aire. El viento frío y una ligera llovizna azotaba su rostro, pero el clima, el paisaje y las golosinas que tomaba continuamente de su bolso le mantenían de un humor inmejorable, ni siquiera esa insistente joven le impediría disfrutar de la gloria y belleza de la ciudad dorada… no cuando sus ojos se llenaban de maravilla tras maravilla, distinguía a lo lejos las altas torres de Valhalla, el puente arcoíris, la caída del mar eterno… 

-¿Qué tiene de malo pasear por la ciudad?- le respondió, a manera de excusa para continuar vagando por los callejones empedrados, desmontó para admirar de cerca las pequeñas tiendas que ofrecían artículos diversos que llamaron todavía más su curiosidad: Canastos, tarros de metal finamente trabajados, muebles de madera tallada, incluso encontró una armería donde preguntó el precio de una preciosa daga con mango de marfil “tallada de un diente de oso blanco de Jötunheim” afirmó el vendedor. El jovencito buscó por todos sus bolsillos sin encontrar nada parecido a dinero o monedas y entonces, la chica, que no se le despegaba, puso cara de circunstancia y pagó por la daga, entregándosela sin afectarse en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cuántas dagas más vas a comprar antes que Padre te vuelva a ordenar que debes portar espada?- murmuró, desmontando también para ir a su paso.- En verdad te comportas como un niño pequeño, Einar…

“Einar” por fin sabía su nombre… en una semana de permanecer en Asgard, sus compañeros de campamento le llamaban por su apellido todo el tiempo, y la joven, a quien identificó como su hermana, al fin le nombraba como se suponía era que se llamaba “Einar Thorson”

-Niños, por fin los encuentro…- exclamó una voz varonil a sus espaldas, ambos volvieron la mirada y se toparon con un gallardo y atractivo oficial Einherjar, que los apuró a montar y enfilar de inmediato a casa- Su padre está muy inquieto por su tardanza, espero que no se les ocurra regresar al mercado sin la escolta correspondiente.

-Tío Balder, solo nos detuvimos a comprarle un obsequio a papá…- dijo la joven, señalando la daga todavía en las manos del muchacho- No fue nuestra intención tardar tanto…

-¿Una daga de colmillo de oso? Que gran obsequio… seguro a Loki le encantará, pero vamos, apuren los caballos… porque si lo hacen enfadar, entonces ni la piel completa del oso les salvará de una reprimenda…

El oficial salió a escape, los jovencitos tras él. Lo escucharon decir a varios soldados más que ya no hacía falta buscar, que los Príncipes estaban bien y que él en persona los escoltaría hasta Bilskirnir, y aunque uno de los dos hermanos estaba ansioso por conocer el castillo de Valhalla, se dio cuenta que no era esa la dirección que llevaban… había dicho “Bilskirnir” y en su memoria, no tenía registro de un lugar llamado de esa forma en todo Asgard.

-Hogar, dulce hogar sobrinos míos… no olviden solicitar las disculpas de vuestro padre… yo entraré después.

La ciudad esperaría para otra ocasión… el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos de aquamarina se preparó para ver a su padre… bastante había escuchado ya a la joven rubia, siempre refiriéndose a él con respeto, con amor, con admiración… y ver como el imponente oficial Einherjar cuidaba las formas, seguía un protocolo arcaico que jamás creyó practicar, pero que conocía de sobra… puso altas expectativas en él… y ahí estaba, en su elegante y serena presencia… igual al de siempre y a la vez, tan diferente… vestido sin atavíos guerreros, su negra cabellera trenzada y su rostro reflejando el inmenso amor y preocupación por la tardanza de sus hijos…

-¡Papá!- exclamaron ambos casi al unísono mientras corrían para abrazarle, él era casi tan alto como el Dios del Caos, ella tan perfecta y armoniosa como los rasgos de su padre.

Loki sonrió al verlos, eran adolescentes, sí, pero para él eran sus pequeños, el motivo de su corazón… y después de diez semanas pasadas en sendos campamentos, reunirse nuevamente era un motivo de fiesta. Los abrazó, besó sus frentes y sus mejillas, permitió que ellos le abrazaran también y le dijeran toda clase de palabras dulces.

-Si no los echara tanto de menos, impondría un castigo enorme por su tardanza… ¿Acaso creen que deben estar fuera, sin la escolta correspondiente? ¡Lo eterno me libre de dar malas noticias a su Padre! 

-Ya estamos aquí, papá… y te extrañé demasiado…

Loki estrechó más todavía el abrazo de su primogénito, tal parecía que la ausencia de diez semanas lo había calmado un poco y hasta le hizo olvidar el profundo enojo con el que se había marchado. Acarició la melena azabache y murmuró algunas palabras en el antiguo dialecto Jötnar…

-¿No me respondes, Einar?- repitió el pelinegro, arqueando la ceja- Te he preguntado si practicaste con la espada según lo ordenó tu padre…

-Perdón, papá- respondió el muchacho, componiendo el semblante- Fue tanta la emoción de volver, que no presté atención; y sí, puedes probarme cuando quieras, estoy seguro que mi padre Thor, quedará satisfecho con mis avances…

-Sí, como no, Einar…- protestó la joven, con una franca sonrisa en el hermoso rostro juvenil- Como si tú…

-Silencio, Elynn- cortó Loki- Si tu hermano dice que entrenó. Yo le creo… y quizá antes que tu padre se presente esta noche, nos muestre sus avances en esgrima y Kali. Ahora, es mi deseo que vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen, quiero estar con ustedes unos minutos a solas antes de la cena o antes que el noble Dios del Trueno aparezca en esta casa que se pertenece.

Y con solo un ademán, los asistentes de ambos niños reales aparecieron para guiarles. Einar fue llevado a los aposentos más lujosos, amplios y magníficos que había visto. Comprobó los finos ropajes que le fueron presentados para la cena y eligió un conjunto en azul y plata, el asistente le recordó que su hermana vestiría también en esos tonos y que siempre terminaban discutiendo por parecer más gemelos de lo que eran, se permitió sugerirle un conjunto negro y escarlata, pero Einar lo encontró fúnebre… entonces, le fue traído un conjunto en negro, violeta y dorado con el que quedó ampliamente complacido… 

-¿Podré dormir un poco? Me siento realmente cansado…

-Media hora solamente- agregó una voz femenina que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón- Porque tu padre Loki desea hablarte y te esperará en su baño privado… duerme y yo me encargaré de despertarte.

-¡Nana Engla!- exclamó el adolescente, permitiendo que sus ojos se arrasaran de lágrimas y corriendo a abrazar a la fiel servidora de la familia real de Asgard- ¡Nana querida! ¡Te heché de menos!

La Dama, un tanto extrañada por el caluroso recibimiento, no dudó un instante en devolver el cariño que se le estaba brindando. Luego, con la firmeza y dulzura que la caracterizaba., suplicó a Einar que permitiera a los asistentes retirarle la ropa de viaje y que aprovechara los minutos de reposo. El jovencito aceptó, no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de que volvería a visitarlo más tarde.

-Iré ahora con Elynn, tu hermana también parece muy agitada por el viaje, pero mucho menos emocionada de verme… sin embargo, se animará bastante cuando le informe que ese buen mozo de Brynjar estará esta noche en la guardia de la cena… ya sabemos lo bastante que los dos simpatizan.

-Se pondrá feliz- dijo Einar, desnudándose para que le colocaran la bata de dormir.

***

Afuera, Loki esperaba atento la salida de la Nana, de brazos cruzados, cuestionó con la mirada a la fiel servidora, quien no dudó en responder.

-¿Qué opinas, Nana Engla? ¿Son mis presentimientos equivocados?

-No lo creo, mi niño…- respondió la dama, volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta cerrada de la alcoba de Einar- Pero dijo que entrenó con la espada… invitaré al hijo de Balder, Brynjar, para que nos haga una demostración y entonces, creo que ya podrás tener argumentos más serios…

-Coincido contigo… 

Detrás de su puerta, procurando no hacer ruido aluno, Elynn escuchaba y ataba cabos de las palabras de su padre. Y por otro lado, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que sería llamado su primo Brynjar. Su corazón adolescente, comenzaba a despertar con un dulce arrullo de enamoramiento hacia el joven militar.

Engla entró entonces para ayudar a la princesa con sus ropas para la cena. Detestaba tanta ceremonia, pero Thor insistía en repasar cada momento del protocolo en vista de que, una vez coronados, sus hijos serían sometidos a un estricto escrutinio a cada instante que asomaran la nariz fuera de Bilskirnir.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anunció la voz grave y poderosa del hijo de Odín, adelantando su llegada por varias horas. El movimiento de todos en el castillo se aceleró al instante y Loki lamentó no tener la oportunidad de hablar con el chico antes de que enfrentara al Dios.

***  
En el cuarto de sanación, en Midgard: 

-Veo que han estado apegados estos días, Loki… ¿Acaso has logrado penetrar la coraza de desprecio de mi voluntarioso vástago?

-Quizá un poco… es curioso cuando veo lo mucho que nos parecemos y lo decidido que estoy a que no pase por todas las malas experiencias que yo pasé… y que quizá no hubiese vivido si mi padre, el real o el falso… me hubiesen apoyado un poco… quizá por eso, supe entrar en contacto con Vaenn.

Thor aprobó con un gesto la llegada de ambos. Vaenn mostraba también un cambio sorprendente… era atento y respetuoso, además, mostraba un afecto genuino por sus dos padres y una simpatía natural hacia su pequeña hermana. No se podía decir lo mismo de Jane Foster, la científica no mereció ni siquiera su saludo, estaba abiertamente en contra de saberla casada todavía con el rubio Dios y odiaba que no aceptara formalizar el divorcio… y Vaenn sabía, con toda certeza, que era por medio del chantaje de la frágil salud de Torunn, que aquel matrimonio continuaba a unido.

-¿Ha mostrado mejoría?- cuestionó Loki, mirando a la niña dormir en apariencia tranquila.

-Muy poca…- tuvo que aceptar el hijo de Odín- Abre los ojos por las tardes y me mira, me reconoce y sonríe… en ocasiones, tiene ánimos de probar un poco de alimentos, luego la debilidad la vence y se queda dormida… por las noches su condición empeora… y solo a base de sedantes es como puede estabilizar un poco su respiración y disminuir el dolor…

-No te alarmes, Thor, mantengamos la esperanza- agregó Loki- Estoy plenamente seguro que los Sanadores encontrarán la forma de ayudarla… de salvarla…

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si esta niña amada, sangre de mis venas y mitad del amor de mi vida, se me escapa? ¿Qué hago, Loki? ¿Qué hago? ¡Yo no creo poder soportar una pérdida de este tamaño! Otra más… ¡Ya no!

Todos tenían un nudo en la garganta, escuchando los desesperados sollozos y súplicas del atribulado padre. Loki se hizo consciente de que también tenía el dolor que sin duda debía sentir un padre… ¿Cuántas palabras logró cruzar con Torunn cuando se hallaba en mejores condiciones de salud? Muy pocas… y sin embargo, la niña le dijo un par de frases que le calaron profundamente en el alma y que abrieron los últimos candados de su corazón: “Yo recuerdo que cantabas un arrullo sobre la luna”

¿Cuál era ese arrullo? La dulce Dama Frigga, la fiel dama Engla, les cantaban cuando eran niños… pero tenía bloqueados tantos recuerdos dolorosos de la infancia, que sin duda su mente también había borrado recuerdos buenos… no recordaba ese arrullo… justo ese había sido el tema de conversación con Vaenn esa mañana, también a él le faltaban ciertos recuerdos que poco a poco regresaban a su memoria… pero muchos otros estaban tan frescos y lúcidos como siempre. “Si pudiera recordar ese arrullo… se lo cantaría…”

-“Luna… luna… que pequeño me siento hoy… luna… luna… solo tú sabes como soy…  
Despacito me voy, mi secreto te doy, tu silencio lo guardará…  
Una gota de ti, una gota de mí… y una gota de eternidad…”

-¡La nana luna!- murmuró Thor, escuchando a Vaenn acercarse a la cama de Torunn y comenzando a cantarle al oído, con su voz todavía entre infantil y adolescente, mientras la miraba… mientras le sonreía … y mientras pasaba uno a uno, los mechones de rubios cabellos que caían sobre su rostro infantil, pasándolos delicadamente tras la pequeña y sonrosada orejita… Los dos Dioses se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos, escuchando la canción.

-“Vuela, vuela, con el viento de la verdad, grande y fuerte cuando toques la inmensidad,   
Luna, luna, navegando en un sueño voy… blanca luna, me da miedo saber quién soy…”

Concluyó… y Torunn, sin despertar, inspiró profundamente, dejando escapar un suspiro y después, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más acompasados y su respiración inquieta, se tranquilizó.

Jane Foster salió de la habitación, olímpicamente excluida de aquel arrullo familiar. ¿De cuándo acá ese impostor (porque estaba segurísima de que lo era) que personificaba a Loki se adueñaba de su papel de padre? Ella lo sabía, ella conocía el secreto porque cuando volvieron a encontrarse ella y Thor, él se encontraba devastado por su reciente pérdida, lloraba la muerte de Loki y no sabía cómo lidiar con su criatura casi recién nacida… fue así como Torunn llegó a su protección, fue así como el agradecimiento se confundió con amor y Thor se casó con ella… y Loki milagrosamente estaba de vuelta… 

Al principio, dejó en claro que no estaba reclamando a la niña, ni mostraba interés alguno en su paternidad… pero, después de la desaparición y posterior regreso con el hijo mayor de ambos, parecía haber cambiado sus prioridades... y el sentimiento por los niños crecía y se fortificaba día con día…

-Vaenn, cariño…- murmuró Loki, enternecido- Esa era la canción… la prendiste de la Nana Engla ¿Verdad?

-Cuando lo mencionaste, papá… no recordaba toda la letra, luego… la fui recordando poco a poco…

-Yo sí la recordaba- dijo Thor, uniéndolos a los dos pelinegros en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi les cortó la respiración- Pero jamás se me ocurrió cantársela… gracias, hijo mío… gracias… el recuerdo de la infancia me ha traído algo de paz…

-Pues sí, cuantas flores se echan unos a otros, pero les recuerdo que quien ha sufrido con Torunn he sido yo…- interrumpió Jane Foster, provocando un sonrojo en Thor y molestia en los otros dos- Y si me disculpan, hoy me quedo a cuidar a MI Hija, toda la noche…

-Flores…- repitió Vaenn, saliendo junto a sus padres y sin poner atención en las excusas que el pobre rubio articulaba para no aumentar el descontento de Loki.- Flores y Jane Foster…

Loki estaba realmente insultado por la actitud de la mujer, y solo se detenía para no empeorar las cosas. Juró una venganza cruel sobre la científica, pero accedió a esperar afuera, junto a su hijo, mientras el rubio hablaba con ella y le solicitaba no volver a dirigirse a ellos de esa forma.

-No pelees frente a la niña- pidió Loki- Pero tampoco impidas que la desintegre, a esa estúpida mortal, apenas encuentre oportunidad…

-Flores, papá Loki… flores…- repetía Vaenn, rascándose la cabeza- Esa mujer… ella… abrió un portal y tiene un cultivo secreto de flores del hielo azul de Jötunheim…

***

Y en Asgard:

Thor se mostraba feliz, encantado con la destreza, resistencia y habilidades que su primer nacido estaba mostrando en el uso de la espada. Einar prefería las dagas, Loki las usaba también, después de todo… pero la resistencia a aprender a usar la espada lo molestaba. Lo requirió para una demostración junto a su sobrino Brynjar esa noche y apenas se dio cuenta del nivel tan alto que ahora tenía, tomó el mismo su espada y se metió a la arena, quería medir personalmente la fuerza del brazo de Einar. Y honrarlo con el primer cruce de espadas que tenía con su padre.

Loki observaba atento y silencioso, Elynn medía cautelosamente los gestos de los tres… mientras sonreía y lanzaba tiernas miradas de coquetería al hijo de Balder, quien, rojo de satisfacción, se animó a saludarla con un pequeño ademán de sus dedos y decirle un tímido “Hola” en un susurro apagado, pero que tintineó en el corazón adolescente.

-¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡No en vano eres mi orgullo, hijo mío! ¡Brynjar!- exclamó Thor con su voz de trueno, haciendo saltar al joven en su asiento y desviar a toda prisa su rostro que tenía fijo en la hija de los dioses “¡Diga usted, tío!” exclamó a su vez, colocándose en posición de firmes- Me dará mucho gusto si vienes de tarde en tarde a practicar con Einar, he visto tu estilo impecable y serás un buen guía para él… si no tienes otras ocupaciones, claro está… Loki te dirá los días y horarios de entrenamiento, yo francamente, no me los sé de memoria…

-Será un placer y un honor- respondió el joven militar, feliz de estar cerca de Elynn mientras entrenaba con su primo Einar.- Y si no se me requiere, me retiraré, pues mi padre me espera en el puente del mar eterno… hemos de viajar esta noche a Alfheim, para comprar algunas armaduras nuevas…

-¿Puedo acompañarlo a la puerta?- cuestionó Elynn a su papá Loki, recibiendo un sutil “sí” y entonces, ella supo que contaría con la complicidad del otro para poder charlar unos minutos con su primo.

-Voy a los baños…- dijo Loki, consciente del deseo que despertaba en su ex y de momento, nuevo pretendiente, de esa forma, distraería al rubio de la ausencia de su niña- Faltan dos horas para la cena, espero que terminen de sudar tranquilamente y por favor, no huelan a Bilgesnipe en mi mesa…

Einar detectó el brillo fugaz en los ojos azules (los dos) de Thor y como, apenas se retiró el otro, manifestó su deseo de retirarse también. Claras eran las intenciones de ir a husmear en los baños privados y tantear sus oportunidades con Loki. “Después de tantas travesuras que le hicimos a la Foster en la casa de papá Tony, creo que ellos se van a reconciliar” “No permitas que padre Thor se quede a solas con papá Loki por mucho tiempo, cuanto más tiempo lo deseé, mejor será su reconciliación, porque nunca debes dejar ir a quien amas, los lamentos deben ser lo suficientemente fuertes para que jamás, jamás, lo vuelva a dejar escapar” Varios datos que sonaron extraños en su momento tomaron forma en la mente de Einar… en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de por qué su hermana los repetía y los repetía, pero eran instrucciones claras de cómo comportarse si ella estaba ausente… presintió que la joven sospechaba algo… pero no tenía tiempo que perder, él estaba feliz al lado de sus padres y los disfrutaría cada segundo de su existencia.

Y si tenía que ir a echarse clavados en medio de los dos en los baños, tal y como Elynn sugería… pues lo haría y punto. 

***

Desde la nube atemporal, el Oficial del tiempo observaba… por breves segundos, se le permitía monitorear los progresos de Loki. No pudo menos que sonreír ante las ironías de la vida, porque Vaenn estaba haciendo feliz a Thor, convertido en un hijo dócil, agradable, intuitivo y amoroso… Lo mismo que Einar, quien llenaba de orgullo a su padre mostrando también menos sumisión y más cariño, así como una afinidad espontánea por usar otras armas de su agrado.

-A estas alturas- murmuró Owen, llenando los interminables registros de la TVA, Loki y Loki se han dado cuenta que Einar y Vaenn no son quienes dicen ser… pero el Dios del Trueno es inmensamente feliz…

Envió el informe, esperando de los Jueces del Tiempo, una respuesta favorable.


	8. LA DIVA FRENTE A LA DIVA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les debo una explicación... hablando de multiversos, el Loki que trabaja para la TVA, ha saltado en realidades alternas, por eso, no era de extrañar que tarde o temprano, se topara con otros Lokis... en mi relato, se ha encontrado con un Loki que nació en mi fic "Rosas para una Diva", descubre que está embarazado mientras es prisionero en Asgard, Frigga ruega a Odín que lo saque y tenga a su hijo en paz. El Padre de Todo accede, pero envía a Loki como prisionero todavía a las montañas de Asgard, bajo la dura vigilancia de Thor.  
> Al principio, tienen sus diferencias, pero poco a poco, Thor renace su sentido de protección por Loki y comienza a amarlo nuevamente, junto al bebé que espera. Los Vengadores están presentes con historias secundarias, resaltando Tony Stark, que se convierte en aliado de Loki para ayudarlo con su embarazo y con Thor. Cuando descubren que tendrá gemelos, todo se complica, y cuando nacen, Loki escribe una carta suicida para despedirse de Thor, pues no soporta la idea de que sus hijos crezcan con él en prisión.  
> Thor comienza una búsqueda para salvarlo y deja a los niños al cuidado de Stark.  
> Ahora, los dos Lokis se encuentran...

Loki observó discretamente a Einar, el muchacho permanecía desde la mañana en la biblioteca, provocando el enfado de los tutores, quienes, una vez terminadas las vacaciones de los niños reales, esperaban la asistencia de ambos para reiniciar sus clases. Elynn se presentó puntual y declaró no estar enterada del motivo de la ausencia de su hermano, tras una breve búsqueda mágica, su padre lo localizó y se dirigió allá para amonestarlo y ordenarle que se disculpara con los venerables sabios que dedicaban su valioso tiempo a darle educación. 

Pero lo encontró estudiando con tanta pasión, tan sumergido en los libros, que su intuición le indicó no distraer su concentración. Un pase mágico adicional y pudo enterarse de lo que su vástago leía y repasaba una y otra vez… “Flor de hielo azul de Jötunheim” “Efectos en los Aesir” “Antídoto” “Inmunidad Jötunn” “Antídoto” “Todo está aquí… excepto un botón sin abrir… solo tengo que ir a Jötunheim, buscar esa flor, cortar un botón sin abrir y completar el antídoto… todo antes que una partícula de su maldito polen me vuelva a intoxicar y me desmaye…”

-También puedes pedirle a un gigante de hielo que corte el cogollo por ti- le dijo Loki, haciéndose presente, entrando a sentarse a su lado- O podrías pedírmelo directamente a mí, si antes me explicas por qué razón deseas el antídoto de ese fatal veneno… ¿No estarás pensando en usarla contra alguien? ¿Algún compañero en el campamento que te hizo caer en una travesura?

-No señor- respondió el muchacho sin alterarse- Todo lo contrario, yo… conocí de un caso de una enfermedad desconocida, una niña que agoniza con síntomas de envenenamiento, fatiga y asfixia, y creo que se trata del cuadro que causa esta flor. Si yo pudiera ayudarla… si pudiera enviarle el antídoto… es una vida inocente, que está pagando por los chantajes y los celos de una mala persona ¿Me ayudarías, papá Loki?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que se trata de los efectos de la flor de hielo? Es una delicadeza que solo crece en Jötunheim.

-Es una niña, una niña de seis años… con sangre Aesir… y probablemente, sangre Jötunn, por eso no ha muerto. Y ella está muy grave… necesita un antídoto.

-Si se trata de salvar a una inocente… una niña, como dices, por supuesto, yo te ayudaría. Pero antes, quiero enterarme de más detalles… y sobre todo, quiero que me aclares uno muy pequeño. No quiero fingir más. Dime de inmediato, quién eres tú y dónde está Einar. Dónde está mi hijo.

-Papá… yo soy tu hijo… -exclamó el adolescente, reflejando una enorme angustia que brilló y se apagó fugazmente en sus ojos de aquamarina.

-Los dos sabemos que no es así- rechazó Loki, en tono tajante, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego al desconocido, que estaba tomando el cuerpo y la personalidad de su vástago prestadas y usurpando su lugar- Dime, dime la verdad… si no le has hecho daño, te prometo ayudarte a salvar a esa niña, si es que existe y también me aseguraré que regreses al lugar al que perteneces, pero primero… necesito saber dónde está Einar.

***

En Asgard, en otro universo, ajeno a que su otro yo también fuera ya descubierto, Vaenn comenzó a confesar, asombrando al Dios del Caos, que se armaba de paciencia y comprensión conforme escuchaba los alocados motivos y andanzas de aquel vástago del trueno… porque de alguna forma, Vaenn también lo era, hijo de Thor, pero no de su Thor, no del mismo rubio musculoso con el que tenía dos hijos… y Einar, en el lugar del impensable adolescente, lograba entablar con el Loki de esa realidad, un diálogo casi tan sincero como lo tenía con su papá.

-Sí… es verdad lo que tus palabras mencionaron y lo que ven mis ojos… no sé como, pero Jane Foster a logrado cultivar la flor de hielo…- murmuró Loki, observando con rabia el pequeño invernadero con clima y luz controladas, donde crecían y florecían las bellas y temibles flores, movió su mano para desvanecer la ventana mágica, por la que ambos atisbaban en el laboratorio de la científica- Se dice que fueron creadas como un arma contra los Aesir, por eso los afecta específicamente a ellos… en las tundras de mi mundo helado, al pié de las montañas, crecen todavía en estado salvaje, sobrevivieron a pesar de que por los acuerdos de las treguas, se las trató de exterminar. Son tan extrañas, una delicada gema de pétalos translúcidos, de aroma tan sutil… no pocos caen en la tentación de acercarse e intentar arrancarlas o tocarlas. Han causado demasiado daño colateral… pero nunca vi que pudieran ser cultivadas fuera de Jötunheim, donde florecen solo unos cuantos días cada año…

-Pues esa mujer las tiene… y además, controla portales de tiempo y espacio- dijo el joven que ahora Loki sabía que no se trataba de Vaenn, sino de Einar, un Thorson de otro universo, dónde él y Thor formaron una familia y tal y como ellos, se encontraban separados por culpa de la científica Foster- Cuando traspasé el portal, de inmediato me atacó con esas cosas y me desmayé. Desperté en aquel lugar denigrante, lleno de excesos y banalidad, ese que maneja un tal En Dwi Gast…

-Sí, no me recuerdes las sucias propuestas que recibí… ¡Ese asqueroso! -renegó Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar las memorias y lamentar los errores que su otro yo sin duda y al parecer, había cometido con aquel descarado Celestial- Me costó bastante tu rescate, pensando que eras… tu sabes… mi hijo… Pero eres tan igual a él, que pienso que, aún sabiendo que eres otro y no Vaenn, de la misma forma me hubiera arriesgado para salvarte.

-Es curioso, yo sí te veo como veo a mi padre. Ustedes me parecen los mismos, de otra realidad como he tenido que forzarme a entender, pero veo el mismo amor, la misma determinación… y tus esfuerzos por salvar a la pequeña Torunn me indican que tu corazón es parcial, que sientes amor por ella, igual que lo sientes por Vaenn… y por alguna razón extraña, te resistes a demostrarlo… Papá Loki, deja que el amor a tus niños y a Padre Thor, te guíen a la felicidad.

-Solo eso me faltaba- rió Loki, ladeando la cabeza con un gesto lleno de gracia- que un enano de doce años intente decirme qué sentir y como llevar mi vida.

-Trece años. Papá Loki… y a menos de seis meses de cumplir catorce…

Ambos rieron, y volvieron al análisis de la situación… 

-Entonces, Vaenn traspasó el portal que ha creado Jane Foster, llegó hasta tu universo e intercambió el lugar contigo… Cuando tú entraste a este universo, a este lado, Jane te descubrió y te atacó con las toxinas de esa flor… y te envió quizá, por otro portal, hasta los dominios del Celestial llamado Gran Maestro.

-Y no morí porque soy mitad Jötunn… y un doble mío está en estos momentos intentando ser Einar en casa de mi papá Loki, en Bilskirnir… mi hermana gemela Elynn, se dará cuenta que es un impostor… ella y papá me conocen demasiado bien como para ser engañados…

-El antídoto puede elaborarse, tenemos la flor, se requiere un botón sin reventar, contiene el aceite esencial suficiente para crear los efectos de reversión… ¡No puedo creer en la maldad de esa mujer! ¡Afectar así a mi niña!- Loki, por primera vez, llamó suya a la pequeña Torunn, el muchacho sonrió… ese sí que era el amor que siempre percibió en su progenitor, y era evidente que traspasaba las fronteras de los universos paralelos- Pero el resto de los ingredientes solo los podría conseguir en Asgard… y ese mundo ya no existe físicamente, ni creo que los sobrevivientes tengan lo que necesito.

-Debemos regresar… debemos regresar a mi mundo, debo volver a mi casa… aunque aquí, mi padre Thor no me trata como a un niño, ni me obliga a hacer su voluntad… aquí me siento tan libre… que si no fuera por mi hermana pequeña, por la que hoy lucha por su vida atrapada por ese sueño envenenado… te lo juro papá… no volvería a donde pertenezco… porque parece que pertenezco más aquí que al lugar donde nací…

***

En Bilskirnir, el Castillo que el Dios del Trueno construyera para su familia, Thor entró de golpe a la biblioteca, y visiblemente molesto rugió con voz ronca cuando descubrió a Loki y a su primogénito abrazados y sonrientes. Una cosa era escuchar los motivos para que el muchacho faltara a sus clases, pero otra era que, en lugar de estar castigado, Loki estuviera consintiéndolo y malcriándolo todavía más. Definitivamente, necesitaba regresar a plantarse en esa casa y supervisar más de cerca la educación de sus vástagos.

-Einar está castigado, Thor, por si esa es tu molestia y preocupación- se adelantó a decir Loki, que lo conocía tan bien, que le bastaba una rápida mirada para estar seguro de lo que ocurría en el corazón del rubio. Creyó que de esa forma, disminuiría la dureza con la que le hablara al adolescente.

-No tiene idea este hijo nuestro de lo que es un castigo todavía- amenazó el rubio, provocando que los otros dos retrocedieran un paso- Mi padre, el noble Odín, el Rey, me ha exigido aclarar el informe que le han enviado y juro que si es cierto, la vida no te alcanzará, Einar Thorson, para alcanzar mi perdón.

-Pero… ¿De qué se trata?...- cuestionó el pelinegro, sin dejar de amparar al chico.

-Pues se dice que nuestro ilustre Einar- respondió el Dios, con tono irónico- ha participado en reuniones con hechiceros oscuros… más todavía, que se atrevió a tatuarse para ser miembro de una secta clandestina…

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaron los dos, con asombro.

-¡Tatuarse, eso dije! ¡Profanar la pureza de su cuerpo! ¡Solamente un guerrero, en batalla leal, que derrota a su enemigo con honor, es digno de iniciar su cuerpo con un tatuaje! ¡La obligación de mantenerse limpio es mucho mayor si se trata de mi heredero! ¿Has cometido ese error, Einar? ¿Has tirado al precipicio tu camino a la corona de Asgard? ¡Responde de inmediato, por la ira de los truenos!

¿De dónde venía ese rumor? ¿Quién había inventado o acaso descubierto las secretas andanzas del primer nacido de Asgard? Ni Loki, ni Vaenn, en la personificación de Einar, eran capaces de responder a tal cuestión. Pero, demostrando ser, efectivamente, carne de la carne de Loki, el adolescente pensó a toda velocidad como salir del atolladero.

-Yo, Einar Thorson- dijo, hablando con solemnidad y una aparente tranquilidad, adelantando un paso e irguiendo su juvenil testa con una incipiente altivez- Juro que jamás he marcado mi piel con un tatuaje de ninguna especie, que anhelo encontrar una vez una marca de tinta ganada con honor y si mi palabra vale algo para mi poderoso y noble padre, le suplico que me crea y no me someta a más humillación.

Loki arqueó la ceja… ese era un hijo digno del Dios del Engaño, heredando sin dudas su prodigioso don, que tan bien le ganó alguna vez el sobrenombre de “lengua de plata”. Quedó a la expectativa, atento a la reacción del mayor, quien guardó silencio un instante breve antes de responder.

-Si mi hijo lo dice, yo le creo- anunció, cambiando el semblante duro, relajando los hombros y alzando alto su barbada faz. Loki y “Einar” respiraron más tranquilos… apelar al corazón de oro de Thor siempre daba resultado. Pero después se dieron cuenta que el rubio todavía no daba por zanjado el tema - Y por lo mismo, ahora yo le pido a mi heredero, a mi hijo, a mi orgullo, a aquel en cuyo corazón me reflejo en espíritu y corazón, a él le pido… hijo mío, serena mis ojos mostrándome tu mano y tu piel limpia de tintas impuras…

Loki bajó la mirada un instante, cubriendo en un ademán inconsciente su propia mano, donde él ya no llevaba el tatuaje, pero sí la cicatriz que le dejó el removerla… él también, si su hijo lo había hecho, en un arranque de rebeldía, se unió a los practicantes de magia oscura, aprendió conjuros malvados, ganó fuerza y poder… y solo a base de mucho trabajo y de las influencias de Thor, logró escapar bien librado de otro juicio sumario por aquella aberración en su piel, así como de la venganza de la secta oscura.

-Por mi voluntad muestro mi mano, padre… puedes revisarla. No hay tatuaje.

Thor revisó concienzudamente… una pequeñísima figura parecida a una runa desfigurada debía estar plasmada en su dedo anular, del lado del dedo medio, fácilmente podía ocultarse con una argolla de buen tamaño. “Einar” no llevaba anillos, ni guantes, ni correas, nada que pudiera estar usando para ocultar la marca… y su piel, nívea, como la de su otro padre, se mostraba limpia, suave… nunca una marca permanente podía haber estado ahí… fue cuando Thor por fin soltó el aire que tenía contenido. Le creía, sí… pero necesitaba mirar y estar completamente seguro, porque ahora podía ir ante el Rey de Asgard y decirle, de frente y sin titubear, que le habían mentido, que su hijo no tenía tal marca y que era tan limpio y honorable como se podía esperar de un digno heredero.

Pero Loki no estaba tranquilo… ¿Acaso el verdadero Einar había cometido tal insensatez?

***

La Cámara de los Tesoros de Odín… dentro estaba bien resguardado el Teseracto, el único artefacto en el universo capaz de ayudarlo a abrir un portal. Nunca pudo aprender del todo su funcionamiento, pero sabía como viajar entre mundos… si podía sustraerlo y acudir con la Reina Karnilla, Soberana de Nornheim, quizá uniendo sus poderes podría abrir el portal correcto al universo donde Vaenn provenía… vamos, si una mortal como Jane Foster lo había logrado, seguro él también podría hacerlo. ¡Después de todo él era un Dios y la mujer una simple mortal!

Loki sonrió, como si por un instante hubiese perdido la razón… pero por los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos días, era forzoso creer que lo que sus ojos de esmeralda veían, era una plena realidad. Su instinto lo hizo volverse, se paró de frente a los frondosos árboles del paseo lateral de Valhalla… una luz de color azul muy pálido brillaba tras las copas de los árboles, y poco a poco se extinguió… un instante después, escuchó los pasos de una persona sobre la hierba y los pasillos de arena cernida del jardín.

-Encontraste la forma de llegar a mi mundo…- dijo, mientras su copia exacta, quizá con el cabello más corto, un poquito más formado de sus músculos y definitivamente con el mismo gesto de soberbia que cada mañana podía ensayar frente al espejo se acercaba a él. Ambos salieron al encuentro mutuo, altivos y elegantes, se colocaron frente a frente y se estudiaron por breves segundos.

-Soy Loki de Asgard, y soy el padre de Einar…- dijo, quien era el Loki anfitrión.

-Yo… soy Loki de Jötunheim…- declaró el otro, observando al adolescente que los admiraba con asombro y en silencio a espaldas del primero- Y soy el padre de Vaenn.

Uno de ellos abrazó al otro, y Vaenn no supo exactamente quién era quien y porqué ese gesto espontáneo llenó de asombro al que recibió tan efusivo saludo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rosas para una Diva" se encuentra actualmente en revisión, la historia no será cambiada excepto por un detalle que en la actualidad no soporto. Fué mi primer Thorki y amo esa historia, por eso pienso que merece un mejor desarrollo que las naturales fallas de principiante.  
> Está alojada en Amor Yaoi, pongan en google "Rosas para una Diva" Sangre Samurai... y les saldrá. (Tiene tres partes y un one shot)  
> Ahora, esperen las historias de las dos divas encontrándose.  
> Cuéntenme si es demasiado confuso todavía y con gusto les explico <3


	9. "DOBLE, DOBLE... TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS" (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y Einar se aventuran juntos en Midgard, dispuestos a salvar la vida de la pequeña Torunn. Llevan en sus manos el antídoto... y Thor, no sospecha el cambio que su amado y su primogénito han sufrido.

-No, no, no… -exclamó la mujer de cabello castaño, alarmada al notar la total oscuridad en su departamento- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Jane Foster dejó ver su preocupación, era total la ausencia de electricidad y eso no eran buenas noticias. Darcy, su eterna asistente y acompañante, corrió tras la científica hasta la habitación que funcionaba como parte de su laboratorio y también como invernadero… ambas mujeres pudieron entonces observar que absolutamente todas las flores de hielo, excepcionalmente frágiles a las variaciones de temperatura y que debían conservarse en un ambiente controlado, estaban simplemente, muertas…

-Revisaré para ver si encuentro el desperfecto, Jane.

Y mientras la otra castaña buscaba, Jane intentó en vano, buscar algún indicio de que sus preciadas flores podían ser salvadas… pero los pétalos, los tallos, las hojas estaban secas, prácticamente se pulverizaban entre sus dedos apenas al tocarlas… las raíces enjutas, nada se salvó… y todo había ocurrido en las veinte horas que estuvo fuera de su hogar, cuidando a la pequeña Torunn. La luz regresó de pronto, así como el enfriador que se echó a andar. De inmediato el clima comenzó a cambiar y la temperatura a descender… tal y como se suponía permanecería siempre, pero para los tesoros de su invernadero, era demasiado tarde.

-Horas perdidas, toda la inversión en los equipos para crear los delicados equilibrios y mantenerlas vivas… todo perdido… ¡Maldita sea! Debí insistirle a Thor en que aumentara la pensión para colocar la planta de emergencia, ahora, tendré que comenzar de cero.

-¿Qué importancia tienen tus plantas, Jane?- cuestionó Darcy, observando la reacción de su jefa y amiga- Parece que son realmente algo fuera de este mundo, se nota que te duele verlas secas… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías fuera para que se secaran de esta forma? Y por cierto, solo estaba abajo el switch… no era ningún desperfecto… parece que fue un error o te jugaron una broma.

-¿Quieres decir que esto fue sabotaje? ¿Alguien lo hizo intencionalmente?

-¿Y yo como voy a saber eso? Me parece extraño que te pongas así por unos arbustos feos…

Jane estaba molesta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie de su entorno conocía el secreto poder de aquellas delicadas flores, y el devastador efecto que tendría sobre los Asgardianos… Y si recientemente había tenido diferencias con uno de ellos, entonces podía suponer quien era el culpable de la destrucción del invernadero.

-Fue Loki… Estoy segura… él o su insoportable descendencia, ese mocoso que se las arregla para volver, aunque yo lo envíe muy lejos… No se pueden acercar, pero bien pudieron desconectar la electricidad. ¡Fui demasiado confiada! Con que estratagema tan simplona de han dañado…

Darcy lo confirmó, lo que sospechaba hacía tiempo, que la Foster trabajaba no solo en las causas y efectos de la Convergencia para crear portales, accesos con la suficiente estabilidad para ser utilizados de forma controlada, aquella investigación por sí misma, podría traerle el reconocimiento mundial que ambicionaba, así como el éxito y la riqueza inmediatas, pero no era suficiente… la científica, creía ella, también trabajaba en proyectos personales que la beneficiaban en su enfermiza obsesión por recuperar la exclusividad con el Dios del Trueno, y parecía que se trataba de métodos no muy éticos… “En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale” concluyó, curiosa por enterarse de más detalles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes que fue él? ¿Qué no se murió? Si Thor lo llora como si sucediera ayer y no hace años…

-Solo puedo decirte que fue él… y por su culpa, perdí meses de trabajo. Ahora tendré que abrir nuevamente un portal a un planeta de un frío infinito y buscarlas, si las encuentro, traerlas y mantenerlas vivas me costará meses de trabajo… No, mejor es decir que le costará a Thor… él me lo va a pagar, hasta el último dólar, cada daño que me hizo su amante… ¡Y no será barato! ¡No lo será!

-Sí, pero… ¿Para qué sirven? - Preguntó Darcy nuevamente, mientras captaba otro tip que anotó en su agenda particular… así que no solo Loki estaba de regreso, sino que nuevamente era amante de su propio hermano. “Si no fuera Jane mi amiga… ¡Qué diablos! ¿Cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagarme ciertos portales de noticias por tanto jugoso chisme?”

-Con una sola gota de aceite esencial, puedo derrotar al más poderoso Dios nórdico ¡Mira esto!- exclamó Jane triunfal, abriendo una caja de seguridad disimulada en la pared, y extrayendo un pequeño envase de cristal color ámbar- Esto, querida, vale por sí mismo una inmensa fortuna… es todo lo que me queda y de momento, tendré que utilizarlo, solo debo convertirlo en la dilución que me es tan útil para adormecer a Torunn, me servirá por un par de meses… quizá en ese tiempo, yo pueda encontrar más flores…

¿Jane había dicho… “adormecer a Torunn”? A cada instante, la científica revelaba un poco más de su descabellado y arriesgado plan. Darcy sabía que la hija de Thor estaba enferma… y que nadie conocía el origen del misterioso mal que la mantenía inconsciente y débil… ¿O acaso era que Jane sí lo sabía…?

El envase comenzó a vibrar como si tuviese vida propia, escapó de sus manos, Jane lanzó un grito al sentir que resbalaba entre sus dedos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retenerlo, y entonces, literalmente comenzó a flotar y a elevarse fuera de su alcance… saltó, manoteó, pero no pudo recuperar su preciado aceite. 

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Darcy, notando entonces la presencia etérea de un muchacho, que vestido con ropas asgardianas, reía mientras sus manos se movían, manipulando mágicamente el frasco hasta hacer que se posara dentro de sus bolsillos. El intruso se cuidó muy bien de no tocarlo, pero gracias a ese poder de levitación, no necesitó hacer ningún tipo de contacto físico.

-Vaenn…- murmuró la Foster, con los ojos encendidos de odio- Bien lo suponía… que fuiste tú…

-Fui yo… aunque no soy Vaenn, no lo entenderías… ¿Qué clase de sanguijuela eres en este universo, Jane Foster? Produces el único veneno capaz de arrebatar la vida a mi padre Thor… ¡Eres despreciable! Pero me parece, que se terminó tu modo de fabricar maldad.

-¿Veneno?- dijo Darcy, retrocediendo para colocarse a cubierto. Más valía tomar precauciones y acercarse lo más que pudiera a la puerta de salida, si se confrontaban aquellos dos, la ruta de escape tenía que estar a su alcance.

-Eso no te pertenece- exclamó la científica, con voz aguda e iracunda- Lo ignoras todo, no sabes para qué lo estoy utilizando y te ordeno que me lo devuelvas de inmediato y te largues de mi casa…

-¿Crees que lo ignoro? Tengo grabado en mi teléfono cada una de tus sucias palabras, de tus perversas intenciones, incluyendo tu declaración sobre el mal que le provocas a mi pequeña hermana. No te voy a devolver nada… pequeña mujer sin honor… íncubo de Surtur…

-¿Crees que un insulto me saca de mis cabales?- se burló Jane, mostrando una pequeña cápsula de color rojizo, la cual hizo explotar entre sus dedos y de inmediato arrojó al adolescente, que, desprevenido, no pudo evitar que su contenido cayera cerca de su nariz y sus ojos… un aroma dulce llenó el ambiente, intentó limpiarse, pero casi al instante se quedó muy quieto, paralizada su voluntad a pesar de los esfuerzos que sin duda debía hacer para mover aunque fuera un párpado- No hace falta siquiera que lo ingieras, no luches contra los efectos de la flor azul… es como tu estúpida naturaleza sobrenatural… fuerte e incontrolable, vas a absorber la esencia por cada poro de la piel que toque… no morirás desafortunadamente, pero esta vez… te enviaré tan lejos, que nadie, en mil vidas, podrá traerte de vuelta- finalizó, mirando a Vaenn caer pesadamente al suelo y comenzando ella misma a encender sus aparatos y calibrando el generador cuántico, con el que seguramente creaba los portales- Te arrepentirás de intentar pelear contra mí, nadie se salva… ni tu padre el asesino de Nueva York, ni tú… te quito a ti del camino, ya me encargaré de limpiar de obstáculos mi reconciliación con Thor…

***

-Eres idéntica a mi amada Elynn, cuando ella era pequeña… es increíble…- murmuró Loki, mientras contemplaba a Torunn, quien recién abría los bellos ojos verdes y se esforzaba por sonreír- Buen día, mi corazón… ¿has podido descansar, aunque sea un poquito? ¿han cuidado las hadas de la nieve tu sueño?

-Soy fuerte…- respondió la niña, animando su voz y el brillo de su mirada- No fueron las hadas, pero quizá las Valkirias quienes velan mi sueño y me ayudan a no rendirme jamás.

-Muy fuerte… invencible- respondió Loki, realizando un discreto ademán de reconocimiento sobre el pecho de Torunn- Y quizá esta misma tarde te sientas más fuerte, eres la digna hija de tu padre, el noble Thor… y eres muy amada por mí…

-Porque también eres mi papá- dijo ella, tranquilizando al ojiverde, al menos, Torunn lo aceptaba como progenitor- Pero mi mamá dice que no eres bueno… 

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?

-Que me quieres… y que me cuidas…

-Así es… Tu mamá no me conoce bien…- repuso, arqueando la ceja- Pero en adelante, tú y yo estaremos muy cerca, le pediré a tu Padre Thor, que siempre estemos juntos… y ya verás que nos dirá que sí.

-¿Tú me vas a cuidar cuando esté enferma?

-No, querida y bella hija de mi alma… conmigo a tu lado, jamás volverás a enfermar. Te lo juro…

Thor escuchaba sin intervenir, conmovido por aquel diálogo amoroso entre padre e hija. Su emoción aumentó cuando la pequeña Torunn se levantó de su cama para ir a acurrucarse entre los brazos del pelinegro, quien, besando sus rubios rizos, comenzó a cantarle y a arrullarla como si fuera un bebé. 

Loki alzó la mirada y lo descubrió, se quedó sin habla un segundo y después continuó cantando… su yo alterno se lo advirtió muy claramente, que el Dios del Trueno, por el momento, no era ni rastro de lo que antes había sido… las pérdidas sufridas no compensaban sus actos heroicos, ni los triunfos con sus amigos, le contó sobre la derrota de Surtur, sobre lo que se sabía del Ragnarök, sobre la victoria contra Thanos… pero nada pudo impedir que Thor se sumergiera en una profunda depresión de la que poco a poco estaba saliendo, con la ayuda de sus amigos y con el amor que de alguna forma, ambos despertaron de un prolongado letargo. Y la única oportunidad única de reunir a sus hijos y ser una familia… Lo prometió, solemnemente, no dejarlo decaer, amarlo como merecía ser amado y salvar a la niña que Thor adoraba con locura y que le dolía como si, en cada minuto que pasaba enferma, le diseccionaran en vivo trocito a trocito el corazón…

La hija que el Loki de ese mundo tuvo que abandonar, sacrificándose ante Thanos, para salvarla y salvar al padre.

Era complejo, sentir que existían dos niños, Vaenn y Torunn, que eran idénticos a sus propios vástagos Einar y Elynn, y que esos hijos en un universo alterno, con otras vidas, con otros nombres… despertaban en él, el mismo amor en todas sus versiones. Comprendía lo difícil que era para su otro yo, amarlos también, porque no los sintió en su vientre, ni los vió nacer ni crecer… pero ahí estaba, esforzándose, queriendo convertirse en una mejor versión de lo que la vida había sido para él hasta el momento y dejar espacio entre las cicatrices de su propio corazón, entre los jirones de su alma, para ser el padre que ellos merecían y expiar sus culpas para ser digno de ellos y digno del amor de Thor.

-“Thor también se esfuerza para ser digno de tu amor… Loki de Jötunheim”- pensó, extendiendo su mano para tomar la del rubio y acercarlo a su niña, que sonreía feliz de tener juntos a sus dos padres.

-No sé como agradecerte, Loki… el amor que demuestras a mi hija…

-A nuestra hija, querido… nuestra niña, nuestro tesoro…

-Tienes toda la razón… nuestra hija… Perdóname, pasó tan precaria noche, que me sorprende verla de mejor ánimo en estos momentos. Incluso Jane se sintió tan devastada que fue a su laboratorio, dijo que no descansaría hasta tener una cura entre sus manos…

-O más de ese veneno…- murmuró Loki, ensombreciendo un instante su rostro.

-¡Mira lo que digo! Nombrar a Jane cuando tú estás aquí… ¡No quise molestarte! ¡No quise que tus ojos se entristecieran! Yo no sé lo que me pasa, que no puedo hacer las cosas bien…

-Calma… -lo interrumpió Loki, acariciando la desprolija barba y sonriéndole con amor- calma mi amado soberano, si todavía impera cualquier clase de influencia de esa mujer sobre ti, mis besos se encargarán de borrar hasta la última brizna de su recuerdo, mi amor la llevará al olvido y principalmente, mi fuerza nos convertirá nuevamente en lo que siempre debimos ser: Una familia… tú a la cabeza, yo a tu lado y nuestros amados hijos creciendo en amor bajo nuestra vigilancia…

***

Ajena a lo que sucedía en el Cuarto de Sanación, Jane Foster terminó de calibrar un aparato que parecía un hibrido entre artefactos asgardianos y terrestres, era pequeño, como un horno tostador, pero la energía que parecía contener se liberó de pronto, abriendo una grieta interdimensional… un extremo de agujero de gusano que iniciaba en el laboratorio de Jane y terminaba en una estepa helada… el paisaje desolado y frío del mundo de los Jötnar, los gigantes de hielo.

-No… de aquí siempre existirá posibilidad de que vuelvas… pero, de Svartalfheim, del mundo oscuro, de ese mundo estéril y sin luz… será mil veces más complicado escapar. Principalmente cuando yo misma me encargaré de que jamás encuentres el portal de la cueva, por el que tu padre escapó conmigo, a mi lado, adorándome, como siempre debió ser… lo cancelaré y nadie jamás sabrá a dónde demonios te marchaste…

El paisaje cambió varias veces… mundos selváticos, mundos desérticos, cielos color de rosa, soles y estrellas desconocidas… Jane buscó y buscó hasta encontrar el mundo que deseaba… bastaba ver el cielo oscuro, el sol triste que no se atrevía a salir entre nubes de polvo negro… la ausencia de vegetación, de agua para beber, de animales para cazar. Jane sabía que entre las cavernas habitaban algunos elfos oscuros, sobrevivientes de los seducidos por la maldad de Malekith, ocultos de todo contacto con otras civilizaciones y en especial de los Aesir… sin duda, si sus ansias de venganza eran suficientes, darían al hijo de Thor el recibimiento que su imaginación deleitaba en sus sueños…

-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer…?- murmuró Darcy, fascinada con los fabulosos portales- ¡Vamos a Dubai, a Bora Bora… viajar en un parpadeo es un negocio redondo! ¡No servirán de nada los aviones o los autos cuando comercialicemos esto!

-Deja de decir tonterías… ayúdame a echar al mocoso por esta puerta… y cuando la cierre, perderé las coordenadas para toda la eternidad…

-Ammmm no estoy muy segura que hacer enojar al Dios del Trueno sea sensato…- dudó la mujer, mirando a Jane acomodar al muchacho para traspasarlo por el portal- Después de todo… es su hijo…

-¡Ayúdame, con mil demonios! ¿O quieres que también a ti te lance por algún abismo espacial?

-Así por las buenas…- renegó Darcy, tomando los pies del chico y acercándolo a la entrada del mundo oscuro.

Pero no sería tan sencillo cometer aquel atropello.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo, estúpida loca- anunció entonces una voz masculina, firme y decidida, que resonó frente a las dos cómplices y las hizo paralizarse de la sorpresa.

Jane palideció, de miedo y rabia… poco a poco, la figura alta y esbelta de un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos negros, ataviado con una túnica color musgo, calzas y botas altas de piel negra, se materializó para interponerse entre ellas y los aparatos que creaban el portal.

-Loki…- exclamó la castaña, sacando otra de las cápsulas rojizas y mostrándosela al recién llegado- No intervengas… ¿Ves esto? ¡Es extracto venenoso! ¡Mataría a un asgardiano en dos minutos! Y no dudaré en usarla contra tu hijo…

-Te reto a que lo hagas…

-¡También la usaré contra ti! ¡Todo mi resto! Aceite puro que me quitará de en medio al estorbo mayor entre Thor y yo… no interfieras Loki, no te muevas… o juro que abriré la cápsula en la boca de Vaenn…

-Ya te lo dije… hazlo… cava tu propia tumba.

Por un instante ambos se retaron, el hechicero estaba muy cerca del generador… un solo golpe bastaba para que su trabajo se volviera polvo. Necesitaba pensar rápido… urgentemente.

-Te lo entregaré si ambos se marchan… si me dejan el camino libre… no hay opción, o aceptas o… me veré precisado a asesinar a este pimpollo…

-¿Thor se quedará al lado de una pobre idiota que intenta asesinar a su primogénito?- se burló Loki, cruzándose de brazos. Tal parecía que la formidable amenaza de la científica no lo perturbaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tu sangre fría es de asustar… pero veamos si la conservas después de que veas morir a este niño… una cápsula lo adormece, dos… lo matará…- siseó Jane con malignidad, rompiendo la cápsula y acercando su contenido a los labios del menor- Despídete… pero no por mucho tiempo, porque tú lo seguirás…

Loki sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia el aparato generador, pero sin tocarlo. La estaba desafiando. Jane apretó los dientes con furia… no la amedrentaría y si tenía que cumplir y matar al hijo de Thor, lo haría. Pero no le daría el triunfo a su odiado rival.

-Podrías al menos, ponerle un buen sabor…- anunció una voz juvenil y dando un manotazo que hizo a Jane soltar la cápsula. Darcy gritó con espanto y el supuestamente inconsciente adolescente, se levantó de un salto- Tu veneno que huele a dulce, sabe terrible, y por cierto… no me causa daño alguno, pues tenemos el antídoto… y tal como te dije, tu confesión fue grabada… estás fuera, Jane Foster. Fuera de la vida y la felicidad de mis padres.

-No sé como… no sé como lo has hecho…

-Papá- agregó el menor- Tras ese muro está la caja fuerte… los libros, los respaldos de este monstruoso experimento… todo está ahí. Y lo que existe en la red… ya me encargué de borrarlo, un virus ha viciado todos los archivos desde hace un par de horas… nada se puede salvar.

-Muy bien Einar- murmuró Loki, lanzando un haz de energía que destruyó el muro y abrió la caja fuerte- sácalos y vámonos… estas finas damas también las veo con un deseo loco de viajar, a una isla paradisíaca creo que escuché… no será Bora Bora, pero será tan bella como poco comunicada. Cuando regreses, Jane Foster, no te molestes en querer engañar nuevamente a Thor… no tendrás argumentos, sus ojos estarán bien abiertos y su entendimiento bien informado de la bajeza de tus acciones, del intento de asesinato en contra de la hija de su corazón.

Darcy caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, aprovechando la discusión, podría alcanzar las escaleras y escapar. Pero Loki no lo permitió, usando magia, selló la puerta y obligó a la otra a reunirse con Foster. “Quisiera ser todavía el criminal que ustedes piensan… no las dejaría vivir…” musitó, mientras Einar cambiaba las coordenadas y abría un nuevo portal.

-Papá Tony me enseñó bien el manejo de la tecnología midgardiana- exclamó, cuando abrió la entrada a una hermosa y desolada isla en medio del pacífico- Barcos cada tres semanas, sin aviones ni otros medios para salir… felices vacaciones.

-Ya escucharon a mi hijo… Entren… Einar fue benevolente, podrán sobrevivir, no como lo que deseaban para él en el mundo oscuro- ordenó Loki, sin encontrar resistencia en las dos mujeres, ya que, con un ademán, una fuerza invisible las obligó a caminar a través del portal.

-No eres Vaenn… te han llamado Einar…- exclamó Jane, dándose cuenta de que hablaba con personas diferentes a las que conocía- Esta extraña seguridad, este conocimiento de la tecnología de Stark…

-Adiós, Jane…- concluyó Loki, preparándose para cerrar el portal- Se siente realmente bien tomar un desquite sobre ti… y si te sirve para que enloquezcas un poco, tienes razón. No soy el mismo Loki, ni Einar es el mismo hijo que conoces… pero ellos sin duda, también tomarán desquite en mi mundo, de toda la maldad de que eres capaz, en el plano dimensional que sea, en la línea de tiempo alterna en la que vivas… y en ninguna, escucha bien, en ninguna lograrás arrebatarme al amor de mi vida: Thor Odinson.


	10. "DOBLE, DOBLE... TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS" (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡ya casi terminamos!  
>  Y ha sido un placer hacer este viaje con ustedes, eternas gracias.  
>  Espero que no sea muy enredoso ver cual Loki es el papá de Vaenn y cual es mi precioso, mi Diva, papá de Einar.

Loki hizo una entrada triunfal, tomado de la mano de Balder, sonriéndole y festejando lo que fuera que le estaba susurrando al oído. Observó de reojo el gesto torvo del rubio, que se embozó en su capa y desvió la mirada de zafiro para contener los deseos homicidas, nada contento estaba con la miel que derramaba la nueva pareja de su ex. “Nos veremos después… como quedamos…” Balder aceptó la frase de despedida, obsequió un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la mano de su acompañante y tras hacer una inclinación elegante, en saludo a su otro medio hermano, se retiró.

-Disculpa, me retrasé un poco…- canturreó Loki, sin esconder la satisfacción que le provocaban los cortejos del guerrero, sentándose con desparpajo a un lado de Thor.

-Por supuesto…- exclamó el rubio, haciendo un aspaviento y alzando los musculosos brazos al aire- Ya ví en lo que estabas “tan ocupado”… sé perfectamente que eres dueño de tu vida, pero al menos deberías darle la formalidad debida a los asuntos de nuestro hijo. Estoy seguro que Balder y sus ridículos cariñitos, pueden esperar.

-¿Estás celoso?- lo cuestionó, haciendo brillar sus bellos ojos verdes.

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Por supuesto que no!... Pero me da rabia que descuides a Einar y pongas en riesgo su futuro tan solo por estar divirtiéndote con el “graaaaan Capitán de los Halcones Escarlata”

Molesto, el rubio se puso de pie, su capa negra resbalo de sus poderosos hombros y dejó ver su elevado y bien estructurado cuerpo… Loki entreabrió los labios con antojo… aquellos bíceps que se marcaban cuando Thor se inclinó para levantar su prenda, los fuertes muslos, el abdomen plano, las venas saltando en su cuello de toro, delatando lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula… si, se notaba bastante que estaba mucho muy celoso y que no lo iba a aceptar frente a él. Y desde luego, no se quedaría calladito, escuchando como lo culpaban de la mala conducta de su primogénito.

-Pues me alegra que entiendas que soy dueño de mi vida… yo doy la debida importancia a mis hijos, el que no parece entenderlo eres tú, y si me divierto con Balder, y si me gustan sus halagos, es muy mi gusto… al menos, así podré olvidar que tú nos abandonaste primero, ni tendré que fingir el asco que me da que te acerques cuando sé que amaneciste en los brazos de esa detestable mortal…

-No comencemos, Loki… esto es entre tú y yo, no metas a Jane… ella no tiene la culpa de nuestras diferencias.

-Las diferencias nuestras, en este y quizá en cualquier universo alterno, son y serán siempre culpa de Jane Foster.

Thor quedó perplejo ante aquella contundente afirmación… no, no eran precisamente celos los que demostraba… era rabia, frustración… y tenía razón. A cada momento, el rubio se arrepentía de haber roto su relación con él… ¡Si era el amor de su vida! Seguir por mero orgullo, por mero y terco honor mal entendido al lado de una mujer que ya no causaba el menor entusiasmo en su ánimo… ¿Y qué podía hacer? Si tan solo tuviera el valor… se arrojaría a los pies de Loki y suplicaría su perdón…

-No quiero discutir contigo… ojalá pudiera visitar un universo alterno y probarte no tienes razón, que un error lo comete cualquiera y se puede rectificar. Hasta esta absurda separación de la que sabes, yo quisiera que jamás hubiese sucedido. Te lo dije en la Torre Stark y te lo repito aquí… Te amo, quiero recuperarte… quiero que volvamos a ser felices…

-Estamos aquí por Einar, Thor… nuestros hijos son primero que todo y ajustemos nuestros sentimientos actuales para solamente pensar en él, en su beneficio. ¿Crees que yo quiero malograr su futuro? No, querido, no… Estoy aquí precisamente porque él me necesita y te necesita, como padres, no como otra cosa. No metas asuntos que no estamos ventilando, no trates de justificar tu orgullo herido haciéndome sentir culpable por intentar buscar el amor en otra parte.

-Podemos intentarlo… dame un espacio donde solo estemos tú y yo… y hablemos de nosotros, si es que existe algo que rescatar, vamos a hablar y salvemos el amor que nos unió… Dame una hora de tu tiempo… por favor…

Loki se salvó de responder porque justo en ese instante aparecieron los tutores. La puerta del aula de examinación se abrió y tres adustos sabios se hicieron presentes. Los tres responsables de la educación de los hijos del Príncipe Thor. Los responsables de la formación del futuro heredero al trono. 

Por lo que sabía, Einar pasaba por una etapa de rebeldía, se ausentaba de sus clases, se reunía con personajes de muy mala calaña y estaba convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza para Loki. Por eso la presencia de Thor. Necesitaban ambos retomar las riendas de la conducta de su primogénito, y por lo pronto, después de verificar que fuera mentira el rumor acerca de la relación del joven con una secta de magia oscura, los tutores propusieron examinarlo mientras sus padres esperaban, eso pondría la suficiente presión sobre Einar Thorson y sería su segundo llamado a la cordura, a retomar sus responsabilidades y volver a ser el hijo que tanto orgullo causaba al Dios del Trueno.

Thor creía que pasaría la vergüenza de su vida escuchando como los tutores reprobaban a su hijo.

-Altezas, la prueba terminó…- anunció el principal, mientras el adolescente pelinegro caminaba tras ellos, con semblante tranquilo- Y es mi deber anunciarles que Einar Thorson aprobó satisfactoriamente. No es el pupilo perfecto, insistimos todos en que perfeccione su actitud y rinda el debido respeto a la sabiduría que recibe y a sus maestros, pero demostró conocimiento y sobre eso, no hay dudas que su inteligencia sobrepasa su indisciplina… nos retiramos y esperamos a los dos hijos de Thor mañana, a las seis, en el aula mayor.

Los sabios dejaron a la familia a solas. Pero Thor no estaba del todo convencido y solo felicitó secamente a su vástago, sin demasiadas muestras de aprobación: “Libraste esta prueba solo porque eres tan astuto como la sangre que corre por tus venas” le dijo, en clara alusión a Loki “Y espero que sea la última a la que tenga que someterte, te amo Einar, pero es necesario que regreses al redil.”

-Trabajaré muy duro, señor…- respondió Einar, demostrando entereza.

-Iré a Valhalla, informaré al noble Odín, ya que siempre está interesado en su nieto favorito. Deberías responder con dignidad a la distinción que Padre de Todo te hace, muchacho… y ya que terminaron los motivos de mi visita, creo que me marcaré, he faltado varias semanas a mi casa en Midgard y también a mis asuntos con Los Vengadores, así que me despediré y espero, de todo corazón, volver solo para encontrarme con buenas noticias tuyas.

Loki sintió una opresión en el pecho… le dolía que el rubio se marchara, que regresara a los brazos de la mortal. Podía ser el Thor de esa realidad, un ejemplar de perfección física, de heroico comportamiento y de severidad en la formación del futuro Rey de Asgard, si se llegaba a nombrar a Einar el sucesor del trono… pero la verdad era que extrañaba tanto al suave, redondito, fiel y perseverante Thor de su propia realidad. El proceso de la relación entre ambos era notoriamente distinto, mientras ese Loki tenía serios obstáculos para alcanzar la felicidad, él la tenía entre sus manos… Thor lo amaba, tanto como amó al que había sacrificado su vida para salvarle, y se aferraba a su presencia para escapar de la tristeza que lo tenía preso. Lo sintió muy profundo en su alma, en su corazón, en sus emociones… el valioso tesoro que poseía con el amor del Dios y la oportunidad de amarlo a él ya sus descendientes.

-Tu lugar a la mesa te estará esperando…- le dijo Loki, acercándose para tomarle de la mano al rubio y estrecharla suavemente- haznos el honor de venir a cenar a tu casa, Bilskirnir.

***

Thor llamó su carruaje de cabras y con galantería, abrió la portezuela, dando la mano a Loki para que subiera. Se elevaron por los aires, desde la terraza del edificio de los sabios y cruzaron el cielo de la magnífica ciudad dorada. Fue una vista maravillosa, de una emoción indescriptible, volver a ver cada calle, cada construcción, cada habitante de un Asgard en un universo donde la destrucción del Ragnarök y de Thanos, parecían no haber llegado jamás… Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo para devolver la mirada y la sonrisa que el Dios le dedicaba. Gozaron el breve viaje y bajaron en los jardines del palacio que era su hogar. 

-Aquí estaré… con mis hijos… y con el hombre al que amo…- murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después acariciarla suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

Una vez a solas, Loki miró fijamente a “Einar”, se cruzó de brazos y esperó… el muchacho sonreía.

-Parece que papá y tú limaron algunas asperezas…

-Eso es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia… hija mía…

-¿No lo creíste, que soy Einar?

-Ni por un instante… pero me sorprende mucho la complicidad entre ustedes dos, con tan poco tiempo de conocerse…

-Es cierto…- un ademán mágico y una estela de luz dorada rodeó la figura adolescente, cambiándola de inmediato. El cuerpo largo y firme se suavizó, curvas incipientes se delinearon… Einar no era tal, pues una linda y pizpireta adolescente, de rubios cabellos, ojos de cielo y sonrisa franca tomó su lugar- Pero si Vaenn es tu hijo de otro universo, yo lo considero mi hermano… y si por mi hermano soy capaz de hacer lo que sea… ¿Por qué no voy a ayudar a mi otro gemelo?

-Vaenn tiene suerte de tenerte, solo hubiese reprobado…

-Papá, si Vaenn realiza el exámen, lo hubiesen descubierto en dos minutos…

Loki extendió los brazos y la muchacha se abrazó con ternura, el calorcillo que le confortaba el corazón ante aquella manifestación de cariño filial realmente lo enterneció… su espíritu, sus afectos, su vida entera, seguía cambiando.

-Eres un ser maravilloso, por eso mereces todo el amor de tus padres, querida Elynn.

-¿Papá Loki se encuentra bien? ¿Crees que a logrado revertir el envenenamiento de mi pequeña hermana de otra realidad?

-También tú me percibes, lo preocupado que estoy por mi niña… No cabe duda, son descendencia de dioses… y son sorprendentes… sorprendentes…

-A pesar de todo, puedo ver que no eres el papá que conozco, eres idéntico en el exterior… no sé como, pero veo diferencias entre ustedes dos.

Antes de traspasar la puerta de entrada, el otro adolescente salió a su encuentro, corría con semblante alegre, hasta que se topó con la mirada de jade del hechicero. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

-No te detengas, Einar…o Vaenn… entre nosotros tres no existen secretos. Y sí, soy yo… tu padre que te ama…

Vaenn, que personificaba a Einar en aquella realidad, dudó un instante y después, se acercó… lo abrazó, quizá no con la efusividad con la que pensaba abrazar al otro Loki, pero fue el inicio de la apertura de sus sentimientos. Fue como otorgarse un mutuo perdón y obsequiarse una mutua promesa, fue un nuevo comienzo para los dos. El gesto fue breve y entonces, se fue directo a estrechar con fuerza a la linda Elynn.  
Y fue una verdadera delicia ver a los dos brindarse afecto, sincero y solidario amor fraternal, Elynn le contó divertida todos los detalles del examen, hasta la forma severa en que su Padre Thor lo había felicitado, Einar (Vaenn) le agradeció que salvara su pellejo y ambos rieron ante el éxito de su pequeño engaño.

La tarde comenzaba a caer… luego de recorrer todo cada rincón de Bislkirnir de la mano de su hija, Loki quedó maravillado de la vida serena y lujosa de su otro yo. Encontró en su alcoba varios mensajes cargados de apasionado amor por parte de su medio hermano Balder, y se dio cuenta que él y Loki tenían definitivamente algo más que una simple afinidad… Loki estaba quizá desertando de su eterno amor por Thor en favor del Einherjar y eso le molestó un poco. Thor moría de celos, pero no encontraba el aliciente suficiente para interponerse… al menos no mientras siguiera unido a la Foster. Pensó que, en su propia línea de tiempo, un Loki le estaba salvando la vida a Torunn, quizá él, en reciprocidad, podría hacer algo bueno y darle un pequeño empujón en su reconciliación con Thor.

Salió a su balcón… la hora de la cena estaba muy cercana y no había señales de la llegada del rubio. Si Thor no asistía, lo podía comprender… ese juego de estira y afloja no debía sentarle nada bien a su conocido orgullo y altivez. Pero deseaba verlo… deseaba admirarlo… no estaba prohibido mirar… al menos eso pensaba, nada tenía de malo. Él era Loki, en ese o en cualquier mundo, sus hijos eran hijos de Thor en todos los universos y el amor estaba presente en sus corazones, fuera cual fuera el estatus de su relación…

-Thor acaba de enviar un mensaje disculpándose, dice que el Rey Odín lo retiene un poco más de lo debido y que nos suplica esperarlo una hora más para cenar… ¿Qué le respondemos?

-Responde que lo esperamos… a menos que ustedes no quieran esperarlo… mi querido Vaenn…

-Quedamos en que me llamarías “Einar” mientras estamos en esta realidad… estimado “papá”… cuando regresemos a nuestro propio universo, entonces ya no será necesaria tanta formalidad. Aunque quizá yo no regrese… estoy seguro que al Thor y al Loki de este universo, no les importará tener trillizos en vez de gemelos y yo, lo juro, no aspiraré al trono de Einar, ni a los derechos de Elynn…

-Veo que no aprecias lo que tu propia realidad te ofrece- murmuró Loki, aguzando sus sentidos ante el intuitivo adolescente- Y es cierto… quizá nos resten unas pocas horas en este plano, pero, hijo mío, no te engañaré. La TVA jamás consentirá que alteres esta línea alterna en tu beneficio, salvo Loki, Elynn y Einar… nadie más sabe de nuestra llegada. Debes saber que tu hermana Torunn debe ya encontrarse a salvo, y yo solo estoy aquí para cubrir un poco las apariencias y por supuesto, volver contigo…

-Y quizá, para reconciliarte con Thor… Según me ha contado Elynn. Ese es un asunto en el que no me meteré, es mejor para mis planes. Si escapo, no tendrás forma de impedir que yo me quede y…

-¡Error, Vaenn! No podrás escapar. Como Agente del Tiempo tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, y te aseguro que no existe sitio en los nueve mundos, donde no pueda encontrarte y llevarte conmigo.

-Entonces… ¿Estoy condenado a jamás ser feliz? En este corto tiempo… el Loki que es padre de Einar me demostró tanto cariño, tanta disciplina amorosa… mi hermana, Padre Thor… a pesar de sus problemas, me aman, nunca antes me sentí tan acompañado y en cambio, aún cuando todos nos esforzábamos en nuestro mundo… siempre me sentí solo…

-No es fácil, lo acepto… pero estás olvidando que ellos aman a Einar, no a Vaenn. Tú perteneces a otro plano, a otro universo… y es que acaso ¿No me brindarás la oportunidad de aprender a ser tu padre y amarte como el hijo de mi vientre? ¿Cómo el tesoro de mi corazón? Tu y Torunn, una herencia de vida y divina que no pedí y que, sin embargo, poco a poco, se han adueñado de mi alma, de todo mi ser… de todos mis esfuerzos por reunirme y formar la familia que merecemos.

-Mientes… el Dios de las mentiras sabe como convencer sin decir la verdad…

-Descubrirlo será el riesgo que debes correr, Vaenn… la vida no es sencilla, no se obsequia. Y si merecemos o no el amor de Thor, su protección y nuestra felicidad, los dos debemos esforzarnos, luchar por ello… 

***

La cena fue finalmente, una reunión animada y cordial. Thor llegó a la mitad, pero comió tanto y con tan buen apetito, que no se quedó atrás para nada. Bebió mesuradamente, habló con sus hijos, bromeó con ellos y les prometió una buena noticia a la hora de los postres.

-Decidí aceptar la petición de Padre de Todo para regresar… adelantaré mi viaje y mudaré mi casa a Asgard… podré verlos todos los días y estaré, junto a su padre Loki, muy al pendiente de ustedes… ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Vivirás en Bilskirnir?- preguntó Elynn, quien como siempre, no se quedaba callada ni una sola palabra.

-No, querida… no…- respondió Thor, bajando un poco el tono entusiasmado en su voz- Me mudaré a la casona de las montañas… pero ustedes podrán ir y estar todo el tiempo que quieran…

-No mientras esa mujer esté viviendo contigo- respondió la adolescente- ¿Puedo retirarme, papá Loki?

-Cuando te disculpes con tu padre, querida… él les comparte una buena noticia, no debes tomarlo a mal…

-Bien, bien… Padre…- comenzó la muchacha, dejando mudos tanto a Loki como a su hermano- Pido disculpas por dejar entrever mi odio por la mortal, con todo gusto iré a visitarlos Como siempre, será un placer sacarle los ojos con mis uñas, ella sola me dará los motivos… concluyó, haciendo el ademán con ambas manos.

-Elynn…

-Vamos, Einar… tenemos todavía dos tareas que hacer para iniciar las clases mañana…

El otro se fue tras su hermana, no sin antes inclinarse ante el rubio y dar un beso en la mejilla a Loki. El ojiverde puso la palma de su mano en el lugar donde recibió la caricia de su vástago… mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Disculpa mi imprudencia… quería que mi vuelta con los Aesir fuera motivo de ventura, no de nuevos problemas…

-Todos tenemos asuntos que superar…- respondió Loki, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Al menos, Einar trabaja en volver a ser un buen hijo… adoré la forma en que te venera… no mereces cosa mejor…- dijo Thor, limpiando sus manos y poniéndose de pie, para ofrecer su brazo a Loki- Caminemos un poco por el jardín… nos sentará bien el aire fresco.

***

-Pareces un niño…- murmuró Thor, sintiéndose colmado de felicidad por tener a su lado a Loki. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que hablaran, esta vez el pelinegro no se quedaba quieto… se detenía en cada flor, en cada banco de piedra, en cada paso que daba por el camino de arena cernida que los llevó al jardín de rosas. Loki aspiró el perfume de tantas y tan bellas flores, se llenó los ojos de sus colores, de la forma graciosa en que se abrían a la serena tarde asgardiana, en la pacífica belleza de la discreta envoltura que le daba a los dos paseantes.

-Solo apreciaba las bellezas que tenemos al alcance y en ocasiones, no valoramos debidamente… Si Asgard desapareciera, si de un día para el otro la ciudad dorada no fuera sino un recuerdo en las memorias de los sobrevivientes… ¿No añorarías este sublime instante en que, a paso lento, caminamos en nuestro propio hogar, disfrutamos de nuestros hijos? ¿No lo extrañarías, querido mío?

Thor bajó la mirada… sentía nuevamente el remordimiento y el dolor de haber perdido a aquel que amaba con locura. Tenía que regresar con Jane, se mudaría con ella a la casona de las montañas… pero estaba por iniciar el camino sin retorno de la separación… tenía que hacerlo, y pronto, si Loki le daba la mínima esperanza de que podía recuperarlo para él, para él solo, para hacerlo suyo, para amarlo y venerarlo como siempre debió ser, entonces nada lo detendría.

-Mil años no me alcanzarán para agradecerte por quedarte al lado de nuestros hijos, por hacer de ellos lo que son, con sus rebeldías, con sus travesuras… son dignos, son el mayor tesoro de mi vida… pero, sobre todo, Loki… mil eones no me alcanzarían para suplicar tu perdón… tú, que renunciaste a todo lo tuyo, a tus ambiciones, a tus sueños, por amor…

-No necesitas pedirlo- interrumpió el otro. Colocando sus dedos largos y finos sobre los labios del rubio- Pero si de verdad quieres recuperar al Loki que te ama, que por ti cambió los derroteros de su vida para tener esperanza, entonces, Thor Odinson… actúa. Haz lo que de sobra sabes que debes hacer, no más palabras, no más promesas… ¡Actúa!

La mano férrea del mayor atenazó la del pelinegro, impidiéndole que la retirara de sus labios y dándole la vuelta, besando su palma con ardor… luego, clavó en él su mirada de zafiro… transparentando sus intenciones. Loki se sonrojó.

-¿Qué haces? Recuerda que ya no estamos juntos…- se quejó Loki débilmente, humedeciendo sus labios al sentir como Thor se acercaba, pegando su frente, dejándole sentir su aliento…

-A veces, en la noche…- murmuró el otro, rozando labio con labio, pero sin besarlo- Busco tu aroma, el calor de tu cuerpo, el sabor de tu piel… me duermo pensando que maravilloso es ver el cielo estrellado de Asgard reflejado en el jade de tu mirada, en como odiabas cuando la hierba se enredaba en tu cabello largo… pero siempre adorabas ponerme de rodillas en este jardín… y yo te veneraba… y te bebía por completo… para después entrar en lo más anhelado de ti, en tu intimidad, en tu santuario… y los dos nos elevábamos juntos a la quinta esencia del Valhalla…

-En este jardín…- repitió Loki, temblándole la voz

-Entre tus rosas… yo a tus pies…- repitió Thor, ahora sí apoderándose primero de los rojos y esquivos labios, que presionó con fuerza, pidiendo que se abrieran, suplicando que pudiera de nuevo hurgar con su lengua caliente y húmeda, el otro músculo que le esperaba, y chuparlo, y enredarse ambos en un duelo apasionado, mientras las manos de Thor sujetaban por ambas mejillas la cabeza de Loki… por nada quería que se le escapara.

Pero la realidad era que estaba respondiendo… con todo su ser… cada célula de su cuerpo, cada gota de su sangre estaban respondiendo a la caricia. Deseó con el alma hacer el amor con Thor, con ese Dios de brazos tan fuertes y tan fieros, sus manos inquietas halaron la solar cabellera, repasaron ansiosos los anchos hombros y cumplió el capricho que le taladraba el pensamiento desde el primer instante que lo vió: acarició el abdomen de hierro, firme, sin un átomo de grasa… estaba perdiendo la cordura y lo sabía, pero ya no se podía detener…

Thor pasó de sus labios al cuello, mordió los blancos hombros y besó el pecho de leche por encima de la camisa… las manos grandes y cálidas bajaban poco a poco, con la intención de llegar más allá de la cintura.

-Dijiste…- jadeó el ojiverde, permitiendo que el rubio desfajara su camisa para acariciarle directamente la piel del abdomen- Dijiste que a mis pies…

Fue todo, Thor sonrió y cayó de rodillas, ambas manos se ocuparon a toda prisa en desatar las calzas del menor para acceder a su centro, a la joya más preciada y de la cual, se sentía hambriento… en dos hábiles movimientos, liberó el miembro de Loki, que emergió orgulloso y a toda asta… ambos exclamaron de placer. Thor recordaba lo hermoso que era aquel cetro divino, cálido, firme y se saboreó gustoso, de inmediato lo tomó para comenzar a halarlo, primero con dulzura, acariciándolo desde la base unida a una piel y un sonrosado escroto, hasta la enrojecida punta, que se alzaba escurriendo un poco de líquidos lubricantes…

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te ponen atención?- preguntó, besando el escroto y atrapando el testículo envuelto en aquella piel que sabía a cielo.

-Thor…- murmuró Loki, incapaz de contener el placer que le provocaban aquellas íntimas caricias- Thor…

-De rodillas, mi amor… siempre a tus pies…- anunció el Dios, antes de comenzar a devorar el miembro rígido y húmedo, antes de meterlo hasta lo más profundo de su boca, antes de aprisionarlo con la lengua y empujarlo hacia su paladar, succionando con fuerza, como si deseara vaciarlo… venerándolo, tal y como había dicho que haría…

Loki se reclinó en uno de los banquillos de piedra, escondidos tras los florecientes arbustos de rosas y escuchando el canto cristalino de una fuente cercana… jamás había hecho el amor ahí… él no… el Loki de ese mundo sí… era al Loki de esa línea de tiempo al que el rubio creía estar recuperando… y no a él… lo estaba usurpando.

Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, sintiéndose como antaño, ladrón de una felicidad que no le pertenecía. No tenía derecho de estar robando un amor que no era suyo… la imagen de su propio Thor, el no tan musculoso, el que todavía ostentaba una graciosa pancita y de manos algo regordetas, de melena muy salvaje, áspera en contraste con aquellos solares mechones de oro puro, con la barba desprolija que él mismo acicaló para devolverle un poco de dignidad… el Thor de su propia realidad, apareció en el lugar del sensual varón que le estaba dando tanto placer. Vió su sonrisa tímida, sus avances en recuperar su fuerza y su poder, el amor con que lo recibió, las confesiones de todo lo que tenía roto y los planes que estaban forjando su futuro. El otro sí había pedido el divorcio a Jane Foster, también batallaba para sacudírsela, pero ya estaban los dos de regreso en la cama y se entendían de maravillas… además, era el padre de sus hijos… porque lo eran… Torunn y Vaenn, sus hijos, su Thor, su amor, su familia…

-Detente…- dijo de pronto, saliéndose de la boca del otro, que se resistió estoicamente a dejarlo ir- Detente… no puedo seguir… no puedo…

-No me hagas esto, Loki… te amo… te necesito… como al aire que respiro…

-¡No! ¡Carta de escape! ¡Owen… carta de escape, ya!

***

-¿Qué cosa hiciste?- renegó Vaenn, comprobando que no podía ir a ningún lado por su cuenta, apareciendo de pronto en un sitio que se parecía a las nubes. Blanco, esponjoso y vacío- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué ya no se ve Asgard? ¡Ni Bilskirnir! ¡Ni Elynn! ¿Dónde me trajiste?

Loki estaba desolado, con la sensación ardiente del error cometido y el amor inconcluso… pero no quería ser un traidor… no de nuevo. Su otro yo salvando la vida de su niña y el acostándose con su único amor… ni siquiera pensó si el error pudo ser recíproco, simplemente él no lo cometería.

-Es la zona atemporal… aquí esperaremos una hora, un día… mil años… no lo sé… el tiempo que los Cronomonitores necesiten para darnos un veredicto…

-¿Y mientras? ¿Cómo se explicarán nuestra desaparición? ¿Y cómo volverán nuestros dobles? Papá… no me gusta este sitio, te lo dije… ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer regresar…

-Lo que nos toca vivir, si fuera perfecto… no lo valoraríamos. Tú, hijo mío, anhelas la vida familiar… más que nada, pero tienes todo para nuestra familia sea tan amante y buena como estés dispuesto a ofrecer. Es recíproco, tu esfuerzo, tu cariño… tu sacrificio… al esfuerzo y sacrificio de los demás. Así funcionan las familias.

Aun así, Vaenn no parecía muy convencido. Pasaron las siguientes cuatro o cinco horas en el más absoluto silencio. El muchacho durmió una siesta, se quejó porque tenía hambre y sed, porque no había muebles para sentarse con comodidad, porque su teléfono móvil carecía de señal… cuando terminó de quejarse, fue y se sentó al lado de Loki, primero a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia… y poco a poco, en silencio, se fue acercando hasta que pudo colocar su testa en el brazo del pelinegro.

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de no poder ser el hijo que esperan… de no ser feliz…

-También yo, Vaenn… también yo tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para Thor, ni ser un buen padre para ustedes…

***

La zona atemporal era absolutamente independiente del correr de los tiempos en los universos, así pues, en Midgard, Loki tuvo un connato de discusión con Thor. Al hijo de Odín no le parecía del todo honesto la forma en que se desaparecieron a Jane y a la molesta de Darcy… pero cuando le fue explicado todo… cuando con sus propios ojos vió el laboratorio, las flores de hielo azul muertas, los apuntes y experimentos de la Foster… hasta entonces se convenció.

-Supongo que además de sentirme un imbécil ante este engaño- declaró- Debo suplicar que me perdones… Porque tú y mi hijo salvaron a Torunn, y además, me salvaron a mí… no existirá impedimento sobre la faz de este mundo para obtener el divorcio. Seré libre… libre al fin…

¿Libre y sin deseos de volver a atar el nudo? Loki enarcó la ceja… ¿Por qué demonios de fuego, Thor no se le había declarado ahí mismo? Es decir, no a él… al Loki que representaba… ¿Por qué no le dijo? “Libre para casarme contigo” “Libre para ti” una frase que le diera esperanzas… era asunto muy curioso… pero el rubio no dijo nada.

Casi era tiempo de regresar… solo tendría que calibrar una vez más los aparatos de Jane para abrir un portal y volver a su hogar. A su vida normal, pero ahora, con el conocimiento de que existía un multiverso, y un Loki alterno que vivía una vida alterna y luchaba por ser feliz. Le hubiera gustado dejarle encaminado el matrimonio… pero si no lo lograba, esa sería su siguiente tarea. Averiguarlo y ver si al menos él, que no tenía encima el protocolo real, ni a Odín interponiéndose, podía casarse con el hombre que amaba, que infinitamente amaba en cualquiera de sus universos, en cualquiera de sus formas y ¡Por todo lo eterno! En cualquiera de sus pesos.

-Ya estoy aquí…

La voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió para darle la bienvenida al Doctor Banner y agradecerle que respondiera a su llamado. Ocupado en revisar todo lo extraído del laboratorio de la Foster, apenas si había asomado la verde nariz para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo.

-No sabe cuánto estaré agradecido también si puede ayudarme con mi hijo… Vaenn es un buen chico, pero en ocasiones… algo voluntarioso.

-Eso he visto… y no parece muy de acuerdo con tus planes, Loki… ¿Me aseguras que no terminaré hechizado o algo peor?

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada!- rió el de ojos verdes, mientras abrazaba a su vástago para hacerlo entrar de nueva cuenta al laboratorio. Pero no al mismo, sino a otro donde se guardaban ciertas herramientas de precisión.

-¿Me va a doler?- preguntó Vaenn (que era en realidad Einar)

-No te dolerá tanto como cuando te lo tatuaste- dijo Bruce, sujetando la mano del adolescente y enfocando el área donde tenía el tatuaje infame de la secta oscura.

-Ni tampoco te dolerá tanto como lo que te haría tu padre si llega a darse cuenta de ese chistecito- agregó Loki, cruzándose de brazos con severidad.

-Listo… no te muevas, cierra tus ojos…

Fue doloroso, sí, pero no demasiado… además, fue rápido. En menos de cinco minutos y tras dos sesiones de barrido, el tatuaje se desvaneció… dejando solo una pequeña área enrojecida que se volvería una ligera cicatriz. Padre e hijo se abrazaron… y una luz blanca los envolvió… Banner parpadeó repetidamente.

-Ni siquiera se despidieron…- murmuró, apagando los aparatos y cerrando el laboratorio, pensando si le era conveniente, ya que estaba fuera, buscar a Thor e ir juntos a la ciudad a comprar algo de comida mexicana… o quizá coreana… tenía ya bastante hambre y antojo de picante. Eso le daría a los otros dos, el tiempo de que se pasara el dolor del procedimiento y quizá, de hablar un poco a solas.

En la zona atemporal a Loki y Vaenn se unieron… Loki y Einar. Era el momento de las resoluciones finales.


	11. TRES LOKI... NI EN MIS MÁS LOCOS SUEÑOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La línea temporal donde Loki inició todo será borrada... ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?

El Oficial del Tiempo entró, lucía diferente… sus rubios cabellos eran ahora hilos de plata, su blanca tez mostraba el paso de lapso de años indefinido, la última vez que se vieron era joven y ahora ya parecía un hombre maduro… se comportaba atento, sonriente y servicial con sus distinguidos invitados.

-Mi nombre es Señor Mobius- comentó, mostrando su nueva insignia como Oficial de alto rango de la TVA- ustedes me conocieron como Owen, y después de tres décadas, es un verdadero placer volver a verles.

-¿Cómo dices, Owen?- dijo uno de los dos Loki presentes, el de cabellos ligeramente más cortos y que ya había mudado la elegante ropa señorial de Asgard por un traje midgardiano un tanto informal- ¿De verdad cuatro lustros han pasado por ti, buen amigo mío?

-Más o menos, querido…- respondió el hombre, extendiendo su diestra hacia el Dios de la Travesura, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo- Me fui por treinta y dos años terrestres, para ser exactos, realicé un par de misiones para la Agencia y finalmente, me vi forzado a regresar para cerrar esta… de no ser porque me llamaste con la carta de escape, bien podía llegar a ausentarme cincuenta años más…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó el pelinegro, dejando a la expectativa a los otros tres ahí reunidos, que no sabían exactamente de que estaban hablando- Dime que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo…

-¡Oh, Loki! Por supuesto que tuvo que ver contigo… solo alejándome por tanto tiempo es que pude aprender a vivir sin ti… no niego que volver a verte despierta en mi viejo corazón ciertos sentimientos adormecidos, que ahí se quedarán por el resto de mi vida… pero solamente de esta forma es que reúno el valor de continuar, y por supuesto, de terminar…

-Pero, Señor Mobius, yo le vi hace muy poco… y usted no tenía el cabello plateado, ni lucía de esa edad…

-Así es, Príncipe Loki- respondió el Oficial, inclinándose ante el otro Loki, que también había mudado sus atuendos por los indicados para usar en el Palacio de Bilskirnir- Aquí, en la TVA, el tiempo transcurre de diferentes formas y yo puedo manejar donde y como vivir mi vida… ya no soy un simple Minuteman, mi rango me lleva por nuevos caminos, por distintas maneras de manipular las líneas temporales del multiverso y por supuesto, eso requiere años de entrenamiento… además, lo vale, las recompensas ganadas son lo que siempre ambicioné, no se sientan mal por mí. Estoy donde debo estar, donde quiero estar y como quiero estar…

-¿Y qué será ahora de nosotros… y de nuestros padres?- preguntó uno de los dos adolescentes presentes, que a juzgar por el azul tono de ojos más claro que el otro, lo cual podía compararse únicamente al estar juntos, se trataba de Vaenn.

-Todos volverán a sus líneas temporales, los cambios están hechos… pero no concluidos, ustedes se encargarán de darles el final que deseen…

-No entiendo… ¿Ya no nos dirás qué sucederá?- insistió Einar- ¿Estamos aquí para saber cómo terminar o no?

-No, no… por supuesto que no… yo casi termino mi trabajo, me iré para siempre de sus vidas, así funciona esto… ustedes me recordarán como en un sueño, o quizá me olviden, eso no lo podré controlar. Pero el principio de este camino, solo uno de ustedes conoce… La línea alterna de tiempo del Dios del Trueno necesitaba con urgencia ser cambiada…- agregó, mirando directamente a Loki- Aquel Loki que escapó con el teseracto, causó una alteración fatal… y primero debía cambiar él para tener una oportunidad de solucionarlo todo… Pasaron años, cumplió misiones, intentó escapar y se dejó dominar a ratos por sus viejas ambiciones… pero al final, llegó el momento de hacer algo por su hermano. Se le dio la opción y creo que a elegido sabiamente…

Loki bajó un poco la mirada y suspiró.

Pasaron todos a un gran salón, tomaron asiento frente a una enorme mesa vacía y una pantalla del tamaño de la pared, se deslizó y se encendió, Loki Laufeyson, el fugitivo del 2012, la reconoció… ahí mostraba la TVA los sucesos del pasado, del presente y del futuro, como si se tratara de una película… pero eran sucesos reales, vividos y modificados, con un simple botón del dispositivo empotrado sobre la mesa, eventos cotidianos, extraordinarios, los buenos y los terribles eran borrados de la existencia o permanecían para continuar su desarrollo y dejarse escritos en la historia definitivamente, la Agencia de la Variación del Tiempo, era dueña del destino de todos los seres vivientes del Multiverso, en un nivel apenas imaginable por los Dioses…

-¿Dónde venden las palomitas?- comentó Vaenn, causando la risa cómplice de Einar y la mirada severa de sus respectivos progenitores.

Owen sonrió y pulsando un botón, hizo traer la golosina para el par de adolescentes, quienes de inmediato se pusieron cómodos para ver lo que fuera que les sería mostrado.

-Atención…- dijo, mientras una figura aparecía, primero borrosa… después tan nítida y viva, que parecía estaba por traspasar la pantalla y sentarse al lado de los espectadores que, asombrados, enmudecieron ante su imagen.

-“Yo soy Loki, Príncipe de Asgard…- dijo la imagen, presentando sin duda, a un tercer Dios de las mentiras y el caos- Hijo de Odín… Legítimo Rey de Jötunheim… Dios de la Travesura… y hoy voy a morir…

-¿Es una broma?- susurró Vaenn, sintiendo que el corazón le dejaba de latir- ¡Él es mi padre!

-“Estamos bajo ataque… el destino nos alcanzó finalmente… o por mejor decir, me alcanzó a mí…”- continuó hablando, con voz agitada y mostrando los visibles golpes en el rostro descompuesto y el frágil estado emocional de un hombre que estaba en plena batalla, consciente que el final se aproximaba… los verdes ojos dilatados, los labios resecos, el cabello desprolijo, la ropa sucia y rota…- “La historia me juzgará como el causante de tanto dolor, la mitad de los sobrevivientes del Ragnarök ahora han sido masacrados, restamos muy pocos peleando contra la espantosa amenaza de Thanos… pero seamos claros, él viene por mí… y debo acudir a mi cita…” -sonrió amargamente, pasándose la mano de prisa por los ojos de jade para limpiar un par de rebeldes y saladas lágrimas- “No quiero morir… no en este momento… pero es inevitable… si alguien encuentra este registro visual, envíenlo a Thor Odinson, porque voy a hacer todo lo posible para que él sobreviva… y díganle que lo amo, que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, con cada latido de mi corazón… díganle que cuide a nuestra hija, a nuestra pequeña y amada Torunn… y a ella, díganle que me perdone, que entrego mi vida a cambio de su supervivencia y la de su padre, pero que me marcho con el dolor increíble de que a ella, como a mi hijo primogénito, tampoco la veré crecer… ellos dos, mis máximos tesoros, mis logros más hermosos, mis tesoros más preciados… los perdí… jamás obtendré la paz, porque yo quisiera que estuvieran a mi lado, y verlos hacerse mayores y verlos darnos problemas a mi amado esposo y a mí en su adolescencia, y saber que serán felices por toda sus vidas… pero no podrá ser. Los amo, hijos míos, a Vaenn lo encontraré al otro lado y le pediré perdón, a ti, Torunn… te amo, sé buena hija, sé el orgullo de tu padre, el noble Rey de Asgard…”

Los presentes, incluyendo al propio Agente del Tiempo, guardaban un silencio absoluto, con un nudo en la garganta, con las emociones desbordadas… dos de ellos incrédulos de verse a sí mismo, en el momento postrero, en el último instante de vida… era tan fantástico como doloroso… pero las imágenes continuaron, era evidente que el tiempo se le terminaba y era necesario concluir su mensaje.

-“La última cápsula de escape acaba de partir… en ella va la mitad de mi corazón; mi hija Torunn, la entregué a Valkiria, ella la cuidará hasta que su padre, el Poderoso Thor, el Dios del Trueno, acuda para protegerla él mismo… En fin, mi tiempo se termina y Thanos me está esperando…“

-¡Basta, Mobius! ¡Basta! –exclamó Loki, intentando alcanzar el dispositivo desde el cual el Agente del Tiempo les mostraba el dramático final del Dios de las Mentiras- Nadie necesita ver eso, nadie necesita ese dolor en su memoria y en su corazón… basta, por favor… No quiero ese trágico momento tatuado en las pupilas de mi hijo…

-Está bien…- respondió el aludido, cerrando el dispositivo y reclinándose en su asiento, con la actitud displicente de quien espera una respuesta.

-Pero yo quiero saber…- declaró imperativamente el otro Loki, el padre de los gemelos- Ahora no puedo desligarme de este destino, porque ya forma parte de mi vida… he interferido, he ayudado, mis hijos conocen a los otros hermanos que tienen… se ha creado un lazo… quiero saber… y quiero ser parte del final…

-No- respondió en tono tajante Loki- Ni siquiera estoy seguro que esa vida que terminó en un sacrificio por amor, me pertenezca a mí… no sé si tengo el derecho de meterme, de usurparla… de tomar su lugar… ¿Salvamos algo? ¿Lo hicimos bien? Nunca cuestioné antes mis acciones en la TVA, siempre lo vi como el medio para lavar mis culpas, para escapar del pasado… pero en estos momentos… no sé si en verdad tenemos derecho a cambiar las vidas de las personas…

-¿Aún si se ha salvado la vida de tu hija? ¿De Torunn?

-¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? ¡El padre de Torunn murió en esa nave! ¡Salvando a Thor! ¡Salvando el Universo de una venganza que llevaría a una fatalidad mayor! ¿Y si el destino de Torunn era morir? Igual que el mío… igual que el de muchos seres que jamás debieron atreverse a desafiar las misteriosas fuerzas de la vida y la creación…

-Papá… no te desanimes…- murmuró Vaenn, acercándose con timidez- Si algo vale para ti… también a mí me has rescatado, me salvaste de una vida oscura e infeliz… y salvaste a mi pequeña hermana… ¿Cómo convencerte de lo digno que eres? Lo mucho que he aprendido a respetarte… a amarte… lo mucho que veo que en este y en otros mundos mi padre Thor también te ama… por favor, danos una oportunidad…

El Señor Mobius, que también tenía sus propios planes, movió la cabeza con asentimiento… ya era tiempo, el tiempo contaba, él mejor que nadie lo sabía… y solo la oportunidad pasaba fugaz, debía tomarla en el instante exacto para que pudiese ser efectiva… un ligero ademán encendió nuevamente su dispositivo…

***

Pero en esta ocasión no apareció una imagen sobre una pantalla… sino que fueron destellos dorados, flotando de distintos puntos del enorme salón en el que permanecían, poco a poco se reunieron… Einar y Vaenn los miraron con fascinación, aun ellos, pertenecientes a razas divinas, encontraban formas de ser sorprendidos… los dos Loki esperaron, porque sabían que era el mensaje final… la respuesta a sus preguntas, a sus dudas… a un camino extraño que recorrieron con valor.

Porque ahí estaba… alto, elegante, sereno… un tercer Loki… el mismo que estaba en la memoria de Thor, en la de los Asgardianos, su salvador… redimido… majestuoso… tangible como si estuviera vivo… y solo, sobrenatural, colmado de una luz radiante y una paz ultraterrena…

-Tres Loki…- murmuró Mobius- Ni en mis más locos sueños me atreví a imaginar semejante perfección…

El tercer Loki, el que entregó su vida frente a Thanos… el padre de Vaenn y Torunn, presente, con la mirada de esmeralda perdida en el fondo de la enorme sala, avanzando con pasos firmes, pero que no lo conducían a ningún sitio en específico… tropezó con una de las sillas y solo entonces pareció darse cuenta que estaba frente a sus pies, la levantó y giró su noble testa en una dirección y en otra.

-¿Puede vernos o escucharnos?- cuestionó Loki a Mobius, caminando hasta colocarse frente a sí mismo y agitando su diestra ante sus ojos, pero sin obtener reacción alguna.

-No como nosotros lo vemos a él…- respondió el Agente de la TVA- Pero existe una razón poderosa para colocarlos frente a frente: Loki, has llegado al final de esta misión… más allá ya no puedes ir… 

-¿Quieres decir que la línea temporal que alteré será borrada?- sonrió el pelinegro, comenzando a sentir una ligera opresión dentro de su pecho- Además… mi indulto… mi nombre limpio, lo prometiste… y la TVA no permite engañar a sus Agentes mas productivos… ¿Mi nombre no será redimido?

-El indulto está enviado… tu nombre se borrará de la lista de criminales, de perseguidos por las policías de todos los mundos… y Loki, estás en lo cierto… Esta línea de tiempo será cancelada… y todos sus eventos desaparecerán, todos los eventos que jamás debieron suceder…

Loki palideció… era verdad, era una de las funciones de la TVA. Eliminar las líneas alternas que causaran desastres mayores. Y él pensó que desaparecer no era una de sus alternativas, que él sería liberado, que podría incluso, aspirar a tener una nueva vida, ya fuera solo o al lado de Thor y de sus hijos… Ahora, la perspectiva era enteramente distinta.

-¿Puedo pedir que ellos me olviden?- murmuró, procurando dominar un ligero temblor en sus labios finos- Que Thor no sufra nuevamente por mí… que mis hijos no lloren dos veces un padre que jamás pudo estar para ellos, ni verlos crecer… concédeme eso, y procede, rápido… que no duela más…

El Agente del Tiempo asintió, descubrió su muñeca izquierda, donde portaba una especie de reloj. Pulsó dos veces un pequeño botón y Loki se rodeó del mismo fino y maravilloso manto de destellos dorados, su traje midgardiano se cambió por una gabardina larga verde, calzas negras y un peto de brillantes escamas esmeraldas… nunca antes habían visto ese atuendo, era la ropa que hubiese usado de seguir su destino sin redención. Entonces, el Loki llegado del limbo pudo verse a sí mismo, con otra ropa, con una tiara cornamentada diferente, de cuernos mas cortos, más práctica y menos impresionante que la que él de pronto, llevaba puesta también.

-¡No!- exclamó Vaenn al ver la transformación- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Papá! ¡Papá, por favor… no me dejes!

Los dos Loki se volvieron a mirar al adolescente, uno de ellos con aire de extrañeza, el otro, con un rictus de dolor…

-Me dijiste que me olvidarían… ¡Owen, me dijiste que no me recordaría y que no sufriría!- reclamó, mientras el Loki que restaba y su hijo Einar se abrazaban, silenciosos y vivamente impresionados, derramando lágrimas al notar el dolor del adolescente- No respetaste tu palabra…

-También yo sé mentir…- dijo el de cabellos blancos, extrañamente calmado- Casi terminamos…

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Quiero ir contigo, padre mío! ¡Ya no quiero estar solo, ya no quiero perderte! - clamó Vaenn, destrozando el corazón de todos los presentes- Si vas a morir… ¡Quiero morir contigo!

Fue el Loki que murió a manos de Thanos el que habló, porque su gesto cambió, sus ojos dejaron de estar extraviados y destellaron con un brillo de aguda inteligencia. Miró a su doble, que había quedado silencioso, extraviado… como si la conciencia de uno y otro fuera intercambiada, y solo uno de ellos a la vez podía tenerla, estar despierto y consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Vaenn?- le preguntó, apresurándose a caer de rodillas ante el adolescente- Es cierto lo que en mi mente se me revela… ¡No estás muerto! ¡No sucumbiste al nacer ni a la absurda Ley de Odín! ¿Por qué deseas morir, hijo mío? ¿Por qué tus palabras son oscuras y desalentadoras? ¡No! ¡Por el contrario! ¡Vive! ¡Debes vivir! ¡Lo eterno me favorece, a mí que puedo verte, hablarte, tocarte! ¡Decirte que te amo! Que no debes temer al seguir adelante… no mueras, cariño mío… crece y sé el digno heredero que siempre soñé…

-Papá… -murmuró Vaenn, abrazándose al Dios del Caos- No quiero que vuelvas a irte…

-Mi querido… amor mío…- respondió Loki, estrechándolo y acariciando los negros cabellos del muchacho, mientras miraba a su otro yo, suspendido en el aire, inconsciente- Yo debo estar fuera de este plano, pero… él se queda, se quedará a tu lado para siempre, porque te ama, porque en su corazón aprendió a valorarte a ti, a tu hermana… al amado y siempre añorado Thor, mi esposo, tu padre… no sientas pena por mí, Vaenn, esperaré pacientemente que el ciclo termine, volveremos a vernos… un día…

Mobius llevó su mano al dispositivo en su muñeca… pulsó tres botones al mismo tiempo, los destellos dorados cobraron vida y crecieron en un instante, para envolverlo todo… El Agente del Tiempo también procesaba sus propios sentimientos “Es una pena que dejaras de amarme, Loki… pero yo jamás te olvidaré…”

***

Una luz blanquecina caló en sus párpados cerrados… los abrió con precaución, la luz era fuerte y lastimaba, se cubrió también con la mano abierta para que no lo cegara más… poco a poco, una silueta a su lado se fue aclarando… le sonreía, le miraba con ojos de aquamarina, traviesos y penetrantes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por fin despertaste, papá… fueron los seis meses exactos que dijo el Señor Mobius, pero finalmente… ya estás de nuevo a nuestro lado. Y esta vez… para siempre…

-No fui borrado… Dioses antiguos… mi historia no fue cancelada…

-Creo que la TVA te hizo un obsequio de vida… y el motivo es el enorme amor que el Señor Mobius sentía por ti…

Loki se estremeció… en realidad, sí llegó a tener sentimientos sinceros por el rubio Agente del Tiempo, pero jamás le dijo que lo amaba, jamás porque nadie reemplazaría en su corazón a su único y verdadero amor… Thor Odinson, su hermano, su cómplice, amigo y enemigo a un tiempo, su amante… su corazón...

-¿Dónde está Thor… y cómo está mi pequeña Torunn?

-Han pasado varias cosas, papá… en estos seis meses. Mi padre Thor ha tenido todo ese tiempo para conocer y comprender lo sucedido, pero tú no tendrás esa suerte… los Sanadores están listos para revisarte, y si te encuentras en condiciones, acudirás conmigo hasta lo que estos mortales llaman “Corte familiar” donde se llevan a cabo dos juicios de mucha importancia para Torunn y para mí…

-Yo me siento bien… parece que dormí una noche, no seis meses. Explícame, por favor… cuéntame a detalle todo lo que debo saber… ¿Por qué dos juicios? Comprendo de sobra lo que es una Corte Familiar… y temo que algo tiene que ver mi antigua conocida y rival, Jane Foster… ¿No me equivoco, verdad?

***

-Entonces, Señor Thor Odinson, una vez comprobados los lazos genéticos y una vez que esta Corte escuchó su deseo… solo resta conocer lo que la otra parte manifieste, ya que, según las leyes de esta ciudad, tiene la edad y la capacidad necesarias para elegir … por lo tanto, Vaenn Lokison… estamos esperando su declaración…

Thor, se puso de pié ante la Corte Midgardiana, usando su más elegante armadura, luciendo su rubia barba recortada y el solar cabello bien peinado en una coleta, mostrando además, como poco a poco, su cuerpo volvía a ser el de antes… más esbelto, más fuerte, más altivo y majestuoso, miró con sus ojos heterocromos al adolescente, que usaba, como el primer día en que lo vió, el traje verde y negro de Loki… el mismo que la Nana Engla rescatara durante su huida de Asgard y que constituía, para el muchacho, un tesoro en sí. Vaenn pasó frente al Juez y habló:

-Mi nombre es Vaenn Lokison, nacido en Asgard y criado en Xandar, por mi libre decisión estoy aquí y acepto, con todo mi corazón, la petición de mi Padre Thor Odinson, Rey de Asgard, Dios del Trueno, para ser legítimamente reconocido, para llevar con orgullo su nombre unido al nombre de mi otro Padre, porque esa es la única condición que yo tengo… Llamarme, con el corazón lleno de gozo: Vaenn Thorson Lokison… y si me es permitido, en adelante, llamarlo con todo derecho: “Padre y Rey mío”

-¿Está usted de acuerdo con el apellido compuesto, Señor Odinson, que es solicitado por Vaenn?- Thor asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en su varonil rostro- Ya que ambos están de acuerdo, entonces declaro que Vaenn Thorson-Lokison, es reconocido como hijo Legal de Thor Odinson, con todos los derechos que la Ley otorga y con todas las responsabilidades que en ello se adquieren…

El Juez cerró el caso con un golpe de su mazo y el adolescente corrió para abrazar a su padre. Pero el momento, precioso de por sí, celebrado por los escasos invitados en la audiencia, fue muy corto, ya que el Juez solicitó dar continuidad al siguiente caso, y por si fuera poco, la segunda parte de la diligencia también pertenecía y promovía el propio Thor.

Nadie se movió. No se retiró el Juez, ni el abogado defensor, sino que más bien esperaron en silencio. El Juez hizo una señal y el guardia abrió las puertas del recinto… entonces, entró una Trabajadora Social, llevando de la mano a una hermosa niña, de rubios cabellos, de ojos de esmeralda, de piel de sedoso marfil… usaba la criatura un vestido de la más pura nobleza Asgardiana, elevaba su mirada con orgullo y con complicidad hizo un guiño a su hermano Vaenn y a su padre.

Finalmente, con paso firme y aires despreciativos… entró Jane Foster, acompañada (no podía ser de otra forma) por la insufrible de Darcy y por dos abogados. El Juez esperó hasta que todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares y anunció: Esa era la última audiencia para definir si, finalmente, se retiraba la custodia completa de la niña Torunn Thorsdöttir de su madre adoptiva, querella promovida por Thor, ya que, al concretar el divorcio, agregó la omisión de cuidados debido a que la pequeña casi moría al estar bajo el cuidado de la científica e ingerir veneno dejado a su alcance. El Asgardiano solicitaba quedarse con la custodia completa, además, proponía la disolución absoluta de su matrimonio, el cual pasaba a ser invalidado, pues su primer esposo, Loki Laufeyson, en realidad no estaba muerto… sino que vivía y deseaba ardientemente recuperar su matrimonio, a su esposo y por supuesto, a sus hijos.

La línea temporal eliminada por la TVA no solo alteró las vidas de Thor y de sus hijos…, en realidad la historia era otra, y Vaenn era el único que recordaba todo, y fue el responsable de explicárselo al Dios del Trueno, a quien no le fue borrada la memoria por las súplicas del adolescente… Thor no había visto a Loki en esos seis meses, y no estaba seguro que verdaderamente se recuperara a tiempo, la indisposición del pelinegro no le permitía declarar, y el juicio se aplazó al día en que supuestamente estaría en posibilidades de presentar las pruebas necesarias para reclamar a su familia legalmente. El Juez solicitó, por supuesto, la presencia del Señor Laufeyson, así como los documentos que probaran su matrimonio y la paternidad de los dos niños. Thor no tuvo opción, pero Vaenn estaba tan seguro de que su padre despertaría a tiempo, difícil le fue en primer lugar, comprender todo lo sucedido, enterarse de la intervención de la TVA, los motivos de Loki y por supuesto… aceptar que, una vez borrada la línea temporal afectada, las acciones de Jane Foster quedarían borradas también… Jane jamás encontró portales, nunca descubrió los efectos de la flor azul del hielo en su hija y por lo tanto, no se le podía realizar el cargo criminal… la historia ahora decía que, por estar concentrada en sus trabajos, Torunn bebió un líquido tóxico que la llevó a estar hospitalizada por algunos días… era un cargo relativamente ligero, corría el riesgo de que, por supuesto, se considerara un accidente y no un descuido intencional, era un asunto de poco peso para perder una custodia en forma total. 

Ese era un precio alto por para… perdonar la mala voluntad de atentar contra la vida de Torunn, y Jane ni siquiera recordaba su acción canalla, pero a cambio, Loki estaba exonerado y al parecer, su futuro estaba a salvo. 

Otro enorme detalle era que Loki nunca realizó todas sus acciones desde que escapó con el teseracto, años atrás, en la Torre Stark… nadie lo recordaba, nadie sabía que estaba vivo… esa línea temporal ya no existía y la explicación más razonable a su repentina presencia fue que sobrevivió al ataque de Thanos y a la explosión de la nave “Stateman” de los refugiados de Asgard, pero con el tiempo de su recuperación a las lesiones del cuello y las distancias estelares, le tomó todos esos años volver a la Tierra y encontrarse de nuevo con Thor. Vaenn le contó con tanta seguridad que Loki estaría bien, que declararía, y que volverían a ser familia, que Thor aceptó… si Jane seguía empecinada en no firmar el divorcio, esta vez intentando negociar una pensión más jugosa y la custodia de la niña, solo la presencia del pelinegro podría cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

-Señora Foster, en la última reunión usted entregó todas las pruebas requeridas donde, efectivamente, usted avala que acudió a Thornsberg, Noruega, acompañando al Señor Odinson y que ambos, unidos en matrimonio civil, dieron el trámite necesario para la adopción de la pequeña Torunn… también entregó las constancias de sus cuidados, de su papel como madre y todo fue a satisfacción de la Corte. ¿Hay alguna declaración final antes de pasar a escuchar a los abogados del Señor Thor Odinson?

-Solo decir… que mi matrimonio es legal, que no firmaré voluntariamente el divorcio porque me niego a separar a mi hija de su padre… y que dentro insisto en tomar una terapia y renegociar nuestras diferencias, todo por el bien de Torunn, jamás me comporté como madre adoptiva, sino como madre verdadera… y Torunn me quiere y reconoce como su única madre. No entiendo como, un solo descuido, que le puede suceder a cualquiera, pueda ser causa suficiente para que mi esposo me odie a tal grado… y quiera quitarme no solo la custodia, sino el cariño de nuestra hija…

-Usted ha dicho que su matrimonio fue legal… pero la verdad es que realmente no estuvieron casados nunca- respondió el abogado del rubio- Y se le notificó junto a la solicitud de disolución del vínculo , también se le aclaró que el Señor Odinson ignoraba que su primer esposo continuaba con vida cuando realizó su ceremonia civil, pero una vez enterado, no pretende cometer una falta y fue sincero… mi cliente desea volver a su familia original, con su esposo y sus hijos, a quienes ama profundamente, también ofreció excelentes términos de indemnización para usted.

-Eso es una patraña…- contrapunteó el abogado de la Foster- Porque nadie lo ha visto, nadie puede comprobar que es verdad, que ese tal primer esposo existe. Si está con vida… ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se presenta y reclama su lugar? Mucho me temo, Señoría, que es un consorte inventado, que no tienen pruebas y solo es una estratagema para conseguir un divorcio rápido y de paso, quedarse indebidamente con la custodia de la menor.

-Por supuesto que, al escuchar a ambas partes, me queda claro como Juez, que hay solo una forma de dar un fallo definitivo, por eso solicito al Señor Loki Laufeyson que se presente ante la Corte de inmediato. Abogado, ¿Está su cliente, el Señor Thor Odinson, en la capacidad de presentar a su supuesto esposo, y brindar las pruebas necesarias de su enlace anterior al de la Señora Foster, así como las actas que registran a los menores Vaenn y Torunn como hijos biológicos? Entiendo que, por su naturaleza ajena a este mundo, es el Señor Loki Laufeyson capaz de gestar la vida y ser, por decir así “madre” de estas dos criaturas…

-Señoría, el Señor Laufeyson espera en el pasillo su anuencia para entrar y realizar su declaración… entiendo que presentará también las pruebas requeridas y estarán disponibles para que la Corte, y la Señora Foster, las analicen y comprueben su veracidad. Esperamos así, obtener no solo la disolución del vínculo marital del Señor Odinson, sino obtener la Patria Potestad de la menor Torunn Thorsdöttir. 

Y la puerta se abrió para dar paso, en efecto, al pelinegro. Quien, con paso majestuoso, semblante sereno y ojos brillantes, caminó a lo largo del pasillo central, como una novia recorriendo la Catedral… miró de reojo a Jane, disimulando su aversión, y después, sonrió esplendorosamente a Thor y a sus niños, dándose cuenta de lo emocionado que se encontraba el otro al verlo nuevamente… se colocó frente al Juez, y al solicitársele que jurara por lo más sagrado que diría la verdad, Loki dijo:

-Juro- declaró, con su voz suave y entonada, alzando su mano derecha y colocando la otra cruzada sobre su pecho- por lo más sagrado y respetado por mí, por el Dios Thor, noble Rey de Asgard, nuevo Padre de Todo, Soberano del Trueno, Protector de los Nueve Reinos, quien jamás ocultaría una mentira pronunciada en su nombre… que de mis labios solo saldrá la verdad…


End file.
